<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shipment manifest by Ikajo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430596">Shipment manifest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo'>Ikajo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgardians are not stupid, Asgardians on Earth, Because me being me, Canon What Canon, Comedy, Deus Ex Machina, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Everyone ships them, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki ships right back, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reconciliation, Sexual Content, The accords are very illegal, Thor Is Not Stupid, infinity war didn't happen, space, they are all dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A miraculous last minute rescue from Thanos leading to a successful arrival on Earth. The Asgardians think they have a perfect solution to their royal problems. Thor doesn't agree. Loki is Loki and doesn't make anything easy - for anyone. Including himself.

</p><p>In the meanwhile Tony is forced to deal stupid politicians. Accords that on further inspection doesn't hold up to international laws. A breakup. Oh, and trying to ignore his blossoming feelings for a certain supersoldier. 

</p><p>And shipping. Tons and tons of shipping. Loki... please stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marc's Thorki and Stetopher Medley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will come right out and say this. This is the first time I'm attempting to write comedy. I have never, not once, written a story with the purpose of it being funny. Conveying sarcasm and plenty of sass, sure. But never comedy straight up. So... please keep that in mind...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The divide between the warrior class and the common people had always been fairly wide. With little to no information passing between them. And while the warriors knew a lot about warfare, they were woefully ignorant about almost everything else. One of the most obvious examples was prince Loki's heritage. Everyone knew that Jotuns were clever and had a tendency towards trickery. They were also very proficient at magic.</p><p>That was why it came as a surprise to the common people when, after the prince's apparent death, Odin had announced that the Trickster was in fact a frost giant. Not because it shocked them. But because they couldn't understand how someone had missed it. Loki himself was given a pass since he had apparently never been told. Besides, he had been surrounded by stupid and ignorant warriors so he never had a chance to learn.</p><p>Not being Odin's son by blood wasn't much of an issue either. According to Asgardian law the man who raised a child was that child's father. Asgard wasn't too bothered about concepts such as fidelity either. Something their former worshippers had taken to heart as well. Even if they got everything else backwards.</p><p>And of course they, the common people, knew immediately that "Odin" really was Loki. Because to them, it was obvious. The king had never cared for the little things in life before that and suddenly he invested in the arts? His son's favourite pastime? To the surprise of no one, however, the warriors didn't suspect a thing. Because they were idiots.</p><p>The few warriors left on the Stateman all blamed the god of mischief for Ragnarok. Because of course they did. Never mind that both of Odin's children by blood had caused most of the destruction all on their own. Not to mention Odin himself. The warriors quickly learned that while the common folk didn't know anything about warfare, they knew a lot about using blunt objects as weapons. And that non-warriors was usually in charge of the food. They quickly shut up.</p><p>While Thor did pretty well as king he had still been raised foremost a warrior. Everyday things was not something he was used to handling. Meaning they fell mostly on his brother. Who was very used to dealing with those things. Which had raised a question. Which one of them was actually more suited for the role of king?</p><p>"I wish there was a way for them to rule jointly", Ulla, a former seamstress, lamented. "Not with prince Loki as an advisor. Proper joint rulers."</p><p>"Well, the only way someone can rule jointly with the king is by marrying him", Sigurd said. The group thought this over.</p><p>"They are not brothers by blood", Astrid pondered. "It is not against the law."</p><p>"True, true", Torvald said. "But what about an heir? Granted, there are options but still."</p><p>"If only prince Loki could bear children", Ulla lamented. She was very good at lamenting. In fact, she was a much better lamenter* than she had been a seamstress. </p><p>(*the Asgardians was nothing of not industrious. Ulla had realised that people were actually willing to pay for someone to lament things for them. Her most common costumer had been warriors who were to proud to lament things themselves. Not that they would ever admit to hiring a lamenter. They were to proud for that. Ulla had made quite a fortune on men who was stuck in an endless loop of wounded pride.)</p><p>"He might be able to that, actually", Eir said calmly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Torvald asked.</p><p>"Prince Loki is a Jotun. Moreover, he is a shapeshifter. The combination of those two traits would make it possible for him to become pregnant."</p><p>They thought about this. The more they thought about, the more they liked the idea. It would solve several problems related to the royal family. That the king and prince might have other opinions about this solution never crossed their minds.</p>
<hr/><p>After everything Bruce had been told about Asgard he found to his surprise that very little of it was true. Of course, he had only heard Thor's stories. Which was likely fairly biased. The biggest surprise was how many of them actually seemed to like Loki. They actually showed the Trickster more respect than they did their king. When he brought this up with the Thunderer the blond sighed heavily. </p><p>"It has ever been as such. I have always been favoured by the warrior class, my brother has always been favoured by the common people", he said. "Now that most of the warriors are gone, their actions are more noticeable."</p><p>"But..." the scientist said carefully. "Hasn't there always been more people who were <em>not</em> warriors than people who were?" Thor looked at him with incomprehension. The god of thunder wasn't stupid. In the way that under the right circumstances he was pretty smart. Like during a battle, he had an excellent strategic mind. Or doing some heroics, he could really think on his feet. Not a small feat. Since most people couldn't even think on their feet when doing the most mundane thing. Like grocery shopping. There was always one item you forgot.</p><p>When it came to people... Thor wasn't stupid. More like, selectively intelligent. Like the current subject. It didn't connect in his mind that if Loki had always been the one favoured by the common people. Then he had in fact had <em>more</em> people supporting him from the very beginning. Meaning that Asgard, as in the people, actually prefered their Trickster of a prince. It was probably a good thing the Asgardian didn't hold elections.</p><p>"Never mind", Bruce said hurriedly and left the room. Making him run into the Valkyrie. They had the strangest relationship. She had known Hulk for three years and now... there was Bruce.</p><p>"What got you in such a rush?" she asked.</p><p>"Me? Nothing, I'm not in a rush. I'm just... walking very quickly." She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Is Thor in his room?" Val asked.</p><p>"Uh... yeah. He should still be there. Rarely leaves now that I think about."</p><p>"Good. I need to talk to him about something."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About him marrying Lackey."</p><p>"I see", the scientist took three steps. Stopped. Turned around. "Wait. What did you just say?" The Valkyrie sighed.</p><p>"The people have decided it would be a splendid idea if Thor and Loki wed. It would fix all of our problems", she glanced at him. "I think that's a bit optimistic considering our track record but I also don't think it is a bad idea."</p><p>"And you are just going to go in there and tell him?!"</p><p>"Well... someone should. No one else is going to do it so I figured I might as well be the to one to tell him."</p><p>"They are brothers!"</p><p>"<em>Adopted</em> brothers. Completely legal. Wouldn't be the first time either."</p><p>Bruce watched her go. He couldn't imagine that going well. Considering the temporary blackout that followed, that was very much the case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On Saturday my kitten will arrive. I've followed its growth since the beginning. Up until today it was believed the kitten was a boy, when a visit to the vet revealed it was a girl. So, instead of Stevie Wonder I guess I will just name her Sivi 😅</p><p>As a sidenote. I'm borrowing the tone heavily from Terry Pratchett in this chapter and will probably keep doing so. He knew how to write humour without overdoing it. RIP sir Terry Pratchett.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was fuming with anger. How could anyone had possibly thought it might be a good idea? And for Val to <em>suggest</em> it? Loki didn't make things better. Not only did he just shrug at the suggestion, he turned it around and started playing matchmaker himself. Once or twice he had given Thor a considering look. Almost as if he might actually contemplate them doing... that.</p><p>Still angry the Thunderer sought out Heimdall. Surely his best friend could see the absurdity in the suggestion. The tall man stood by a window, watching the passing stars. Or maybe he was looking at something far far away.</p><p>"My king", he said without turning. "You will be pleased to hear that the engines were not damaged by your... outburst. His highness was able to fix the rest with magic."</p><p>"Thank you my friend." He did feel guilty about frying some of the systems but at least they had not been stranded in space. That would have been... bad.</p><p>"Have you given it some thought?"</p><p>"Given what thought?"</p><p>"Their proposition."</p><p>Thor groaned. "Not you too. Loki is my <em>brother</em>. In what world would it make sense for us to wed?"</p><p>"To the people it is a logical solution to what they view as a problem."</p><p>"And what is that problem?"</p><p>"They think Asgard would fare better if you and prince Loki could rule jointly. As equal rulers."</p><p>"After everything still want Loki on the throne?"</p><p>"Apparently", Heimdall finally turned. "I can say I agree with their assessment but I do believe you need to at least show that you take their thoughts seriously. These are not warriors. We have very few of those right now. Their priorities will be very different and Loki is the one who knows most about their needs and wants."</p><p>"I just make him a minister or something. I'm assuming we will need his help once we reach Earth. Honestly, I'm surprised he haven't approached me about it yet."</p><p>"Right now he is having too much fun messing with everyone that he probably haven't thought about it."</p><p>"... messing with everyone how?"</p><p>"Mostly he plays matchmaker but he also keeps making the warriors wear dresses. And making cutlery sing."</p><p>That sounded like Loki alright. Like the <em>old</em> Loki. Before the mess. It was almost as if he relished in the revelations brought down on them. Which was kind of fair. Odin had been a liar. Far worse than his youngest son had ever been. Thor was kind of angry at their father as well. He no longer had any trouble understanding how damaging learning the truth of oneself could be. Unworthy. Ha! Still. He missed Mjolnir.</p><p>Sighing again Thor went to try find a quiet corner. He needed to think and he knew he wasn't always very good at it. So quiet corner it was.</p>
<hr/><p>Maybe it was a bit mean to plop down opposite of the god of mischief but it was also kind of fair. Bruce watched as the god flinched. Looked around before swallowing loudly. He then abandoned his meal.</p><p>Okay... maybe it wasn't fair. Rising himself the scientist hurried after Loki only to find him just around the corner. Struggling to breath. A panic attack. Bruce had just induced a panic attack. Many assumed Hulk was merely anger. That the man himself didn't have a temper. Just because Hulk was a manifestation of rage. At least. That's how it had been. What truly separated the two sides of him were self-control and the ability to self-reflect.</p><p>"Loki?" The god flinched even harder and struggled even more for breath. Ah, shit. This wasn't okay. "Just breathe, okay. Count to three in, count to three out. That's it. In, out. There you go." He helped the Trickster relax against the wall and went to fetch something to drink. Their meals had already been given to someone else. There were no wasting food on the ship. Once he said it was for their prince though they gladly gave him a water bottle and some kind of pastry. Loki took the water and drank slowly.</p><p>"I'm sorry", Bruce said. "That was mean. I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"You have every right to hate me, doctor Banner", the black-haired man said. "What I did to your planet..."</p><p>"Why <em>did</em> you do it?"</p><p>The god laughed without mirth. "You are the first person to ask me that. If I tell you, will you promise you won't tell anyone else?"</p><p>"<em>No one</em> asked? What about a trial?"</p><p>"Didn't get one. Odin had already determined my guilt so he saw no need. I'm still unsure if he loved me in the end."</p><p>"... alright. I won't tell anyone else as long as you promise you will tell Thor eventually."</p><p>"A promise from the god of lies? A brave thing indeed."</p><p>"Thor <em>is</em> your brother."</p><p>"So? If he wants to know he can bloody well ask me himself."</p><p>"Okay, that's fair. Just one question..."</p><p>"Just one? Alright."</p><p>"What do you think about your people shipping you?"</p><p>"Pardon? Shipping?"</p><p>"As in, they want you two to become a couple."</p><p>"Eh." Loki shrugged. "I don't think they are serious. They will forget about it soon enough. Do you want to hear my reasons or what?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Absolutely. Go ahead."</p>
<hr/><p>If he was honest with himself, and he always tried to be, the whole situation amused him to no end. Not that he didn't find the whole notion ridiculous. Marrying Thor? Ha! That would be a debacle for sure. He was quite enjoying his brother's consternation though. Speaking of whom. </p><p>Loki found the man standing at one of the large windows. There had been some issues with the engine - again - and now they were merely floating in space until it was fixed. There was an issue that had been nagging him relentlessly and he figured he might as well address it.</p><p>"Brother."</p><p>"Loki."</p><p>"Do you really think it is a good idea to go back to Earth?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. People of Earth love me. I'm very popular."</p><p>"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it is a good idea to bring <em>me</em> back to Earth?"</p><p>"Probably not to be honest. But I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything is going to work out fine."</p><p>Which of course meant that everything was doomed to go absolutely downhill. The very next moment a huge spaceship loomed over them. One that was way too familiar. Panic rose in Loki's chest. Phantom pains from tortures he had long assumed he had escaped. Thanos. Thanos was here and he was going to kill them all. Sure, he likely wantes the Tesseract and Thor was going to be pissed. But it wasn't like leaving it would have changed anything.</p><p>He stumbled away from the window, drawing his brothers attention, as he felt the cloying touch of another's mind. Ebony Maw. Meaning the Black Order. Things couldn't get much worse.</p><p>"We need to evacuate", he said hoarsly. "The people...  they will be killed... have... have Valkyrie..."</p><p>"Loki? What is the matter? Do you know something?"</p><p>"Plenty."</p><p>"Yes. I know. About that ship."</p><p>"He's coming..."</p><p>"Who is coming? Loki, who is..." Thor didn't get any further. Outside a sudden stream of bright light became visible. It whipped passed the window and slammed into the Sanctuary. And came out on the other side. The light turned around as if sentient only to slam into the humongous ship once more. This was repeated over and over until the Titan's ship had turned into scrap metal. The Black Order could do a lot of things but they couldn't survive the vacuum of space. And whatever had torn apart their ship had apparently manage to get Thanos in the process.</p><p>Now the light was heading straight for the Stateman. Thor and Loki braced for impact as it was aimed right at them. Then, right in front of the window, it stopped. Revealing a... a woman... the gods gaped at her. She wore a suit in red and blue with a large silver star on her chest. Blonde hair flowed around a kind but also hardened face. Floating closer she knocked on the window, gesturing to herself and mimicking a door opening. </p><p>"I think she wants to come on-board..." Loki said faintly.</p><p>"You think we should let her?"</p><p>"You think we can <em>stop</em> her?"</p><p>"... no."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I call this Captain Marvel deus ex machina. You're welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn't tall by any means but she commanded attention through her mere presence. As an unknown entity they were naturally quite vary of her. Even when she offered a friendly smile.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Carol Danvers", she greeted. Bruce frowned. That sounded like a name from Earth. "I'm sorry for barging in like this."</p><p>"You defeated Thanos in a matter of minutes", Loki said. His voice oddly faint. "He has destroyed countless of planets and killed even more."</p><p>"I know", Danvers said soberly. "He destroyed Xandar not long ago." From the gasps of the Asgardians, this was significant. "They were protecting the Power Stone and Thanos took it."</p><p>"Did... did you bring it with you?"</p><p>"No. It was set in some kind of golden gauntlet so I took it out and left it. Figured it would take some time before it could cause any more harm that way."</p><p>"Ah... good..."</p><p>"He seemed pretty intent on your ship. Do you have any idea as to why?" The Trickster didn't answer her. Thor glared at his brother and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Loki, did you take the Tesseract from the vault?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I take that means yes." Rubbing the bridge of his nose the Thunderer sighed. "Seeing as we are all alive. Why? Why would you take it? It would have been destroyed alongside Asgard."</p><p>"No, it wouldn't", the dark god said quietly. "It houses an Infinity Stone. Thanos would have found it no matter what we did. I... I had thought he wouldn't be able to find it if it was in a dimensional pocket..."</p><p>"You put us in danger. But I will allow that you <em>might</em> have had good intentions. But how come you never mentioned Thanos before now?"</p><p>"You didn't ask."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You didn't ask me. You never do and then you become angry when you don't know something."</p><p>"You could just have told me anyway?"</p><p>"What would be the point? You never listen anyway." Flicking his hair the god of mischief stalked off, leaving his king looking confused. </p><p>"He do have a point you know", Bruce said. "He was missing for a year and no one asked what happened to him."</p><p>"He told you?" This clearly surprised Thor.</p><p>"Just some parts of it. Like the fact that Thanos sent him to Earth."</p><p>"Thanos sent him?" Danvers said. "That likely means he was forced to."</p><p>"That was what he implied. What happens now?"</p><p>"We will continue our journey", the Thunderer said stubbornly. </p><p>"Where are you heading?" the woman asked.</p><p>"Earth." She perked up.</p><p>"Great, I haven't been back for twenty years. I'm really curious to see how Fury is doing."</p><p>"You know Fury?"</p><p>"Sure. He was a huge help. Do you know if he still have Goose?" she said. "A flerken. They look like cats though."</p><p>"But are not cats..."</p><p>"A flerken is a dangerous beast", Thor said. "Just a scratch can make you blind." He paused. Bruce paused. An image of Fury surfaced. Across his left eye, three slashes. Like... as if a cat had scratched had... no wonder he kept quiet about it. That would be embarrassing for anyone.</p><p>"So, we go to Earth?" Bruce said to chase the image of a fluffy cat turning into a ferocious monster. More than usually anyway.</p><p>"Yes", the Thunderer said. "But if my brother truly have the Tesseract then I'd like to make a little sidetrip first."</p><p>"To where?"</p><p>"Nidavellir. The dwarf smithy. I am in need of a new weapon and Eitri may be able to help me." He gave the two, presumably, humans a sheepish look. "Loki and the dwarves don't get along very well. Maybe you could... tag along? Just to act as a buffer for my brother?"</p><p>"Sure", Danvers said. "Sounds interesting."</p><p>"Uh... yeah. Why not... when you say don't get along, what does that actually mean?"</p><hr/><p>Call the blacksmiths of Nidavellir dwarves would in most cases conjure the image of short men in silly hats or bushy beards. It suggested that they were smaller than humans. But it was all about perspective. To a human they Nidavellir inhabitants were giants. Built like most dwarves but huge. The problem was that humans would compare them to other humans. In such comparison the dwarves were certainly gigantic. But in comparison to, say, Jotun. They were not very big at all. It had been the giants who long ago had dubbed the blacksmiths dwarves. To a Jotun the Asgardians were considered almost honorary giants. On the premise that their bodies were not properly adjusted to their ego.</p><p>Had Loki been more invested in learning about his actual people he would likely been surprised by how much they had in common. If the Jotun had known of Laufey's cowardly act, abandoning a child due to its size, they would have likely turned against him quicker than Odin could swear by his beard. Had Odin been more like his people and less like the warriors he was surrounded by, he would have been able to avoid a thousand years worth of hostility. Alas, the old king had not realised his advantage. ("The bastard", Loki would have said had he known.)</p><p>Because to the giants, the ego determined everything. A big ego meant you had confidence in yourself. How else could such a puny people as the Aesir be so hopelessly over confident. </p><p>What the Jotun thought of humans was unknown. Possibly they believed the mortals was some sort of Asgardian pet. Which  raised the question if they had invaded Midgard because they also had desired the small, helpless pets. A question that was likely never to be answered.</p><p>As for Loki and the not so small dwarves... the myths might get most things wrong, but not everything...</p><hr/><p>"No. Absolutely not", Loki snapped. He glared at his brother. How could Thor even suggest such a thing? He would rather put on a skimpy outfit and take a chance at seduction than go to Nidavellir. The Thunderer <em>knew</em> their history. There had been no needle and thread involved, thankfully, but the hateful dwarves had still silenced him. They had accused him of cheating when they were the ones who had made unreasonable demands. No one had believed <em>him</em>.</p><p>"Please, Loki. I won't let them do anything to you. Promise."</p><p>"Your promises are worth nothing! Why would you even need me? I can open a portal to let you through and Heimdall can tell me when you need to come back."</p><p>"In case something goes wrong. With your seidr..."</p><p>"The answer is still no! I won't go for your childish need of a toy."</p><p>"I could ask Eitri that they make something for you as well. Maybe knives? Or that staff you have always wanted?"</p><p>Damn. Thor knew him too well. Because, how could he pass up on that chance?</p><p>A different, more childish part, of himself clamoured that if Thor was getting a new toy he also deserved to get one. Secretly, Loki knew he listened to that one more than the one more mature that kept telling him it wasn't worth it. He had never been good at ignoring the childish part of himself.</p><p>"Fine", he said, rolling his eyes. "But if they try to use one of their damn muzzles, I'm out of there and you can get home on your own." And damn if that silly smile on Thor's face didn't make his heart flutter just a little. It had to be something he ate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't get herself involved in whatever the men were doing. More than keeping an eye on things. After all, they were complete strangers. What made her curious was their connection to Fury. The man worked for an organisation that kept itself out of view. Secret. You didn't find them, they found you. Which meant these people had somehow caught SHIELD's attention. Considering she found them in space that might be explaination enough but still.</p><p>A fight had broken out when they arrived. The gigantic figure had let out a horrible sound and attacked. Once they called him down, he saw the black-haired man and started to fight again. Only just now calming down. Carol had kept the thin man behind her and he had let her. Not because he couldn't fight himself but because he saw he didn't have to. She liked him already.</p><p>"What happened to you?" the blond guy asked.</p><p>"Thanos", boomed the blacksmith. "He slaughtered all of my people and after forcing me to forge the gauntlet, he damaged my hands."</p><p>"At least we have some good news then", the thinnest of the men said. She was sure his name was Loki, like from Norse mythology. Maybe she could ask them about it later. "Thanos is no more. The lady here has soundly defeated him."</p><p>"And how can I trust your words, liesmith?"</p><p>"You can do as you wish, the truth don't change."</p><p>"My brother speaks the truth, Eitri. Thanos is gone and so is Asgard."</p><p>"Asgard? Gone?"</p><p>"Ragnarok. It is... complicated... but your hands... I had hoped you would be able to forge new weapons for us. Like this though... and with your people gone..."</p><p>"Shouldn't Mjolnir be enough of a weapon?"</p><p>"My hammer... was destroyed. I feel the need of a good weapon and my brother could use a staff."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind forging <em>you </em>a weapon but the liesmith? Not a chance."</p><p>"Eitri... it was centuries ago..."</p><p>Carol tilted her head. Centuries? There were long lived species in the universe of course but she had never met one before. Loki's face had grown dark. She didn't blame him. Even without knowing his past, this type of treatment was horrible. The human seemed to agree. His face was a mask of calm concentration. The blond, Thor, tried a smile.</p><p>"Loki could heal your hands", he said. "You know he can. The greatest sorcerer in the Nine Realms." This gave the giant a pause. He looked down on his ruined clubs with longing. "And he could help you settle somewhere else. Using a portal."</p><p>"Yes... yes, that would be acceptable."</p><p>"Not so fast, brother dearest." Loki gave the two an icy look. "Healing your hands is a boon, not payment. Using a portal to relocate can be considered payment. If it wasn't for the fact that Nidavellir already owe me. And you <em>know</em> it, Eitri."</p><p>"Loki..."</p><p>"Shut up, Thor. For centuries the dwarves have slandered me, calling me names and celebrated how they humiliated a prince of Asgard. No one believed my side of the story. If Eitri wants my help, he <em>will</em> admit the truth."</p><p>The silence stretched. Carol moved closer to her fellow human. He gave her a nod.</p><p>"Do you know what their deal is?"</p><p>"No idea. I have only known Thor for about ten years. As for Loki... first time we met I thought he was trying to take over Earth."</p><p>"They are referring Norse mythology though."</p><p>"I knew it! You are from Earth!" She smiled at him and nodded. The man smiled back and rhen indicated the other three. "They are not referring Norse mythology. They <em>are</em> Norse mythology. Thor and Loki are literally Norse gods."</p><p>"You mean, god of thunder and god of mischief?"</p><p>"The very same."</p><p>"You know, I always identified somewhat with the Trickster god."</p><p>"Apparently most of the myths are just that, myths."</p><p>Carol nodded. That was often the case. People liked to make up stories to explain the world around them. The most common stories were those about truth and justice when in reality both truth and justice was nothing more than ideas. But because people wanted so badly to believe they were something more,they tended to go to some length in defending either. No one ever considered that the <em>best</em> way of defending them were by being truthful and to be just. Somehow that lacked the same appeal as mindless massacres in the name of some notion or another. In her mind, old myths were very much the same.</p><p>"Tell him the truth or you can rot here", Loki said calmly but with venom. The giant dwarf glanced at Thor who nodded.</p><p>"I would have it."</p><p>"... he never cheated... he paid for his things and acted in a manner suited for a prince."</p><p>"So why say otherwise? Why muzzle him?"</p><p>"He insulted the work of my brother, Brokk... saying they didn't measure up to the Ivaldi brothers. Who, as you know, forged Gungnir."</p><p>"Insulted? I just said I didn't see the point of offering his work to me! I'm a sorcerer and tried to make me pay for trinkets I didn't want!"</p><p>"Maybe you ought to apologise to my brother? And spread the real story?"</p><p>"I guess in addition to a weapon for each of you? Very well. But you have to make the forge work first. The rings are frozen and mechanism has gotten stuck."</p><p>"I think we can manage", Loki said with a wicked grin.</p><p>Again, Carol turned to her fellow human. "I don't think I caught your name", she held out a hand.</p><p>"Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you." He took it and they shook.</p><p>"Now, I just wondering. Are you <em>sure</em> those two are brothers? Because they kind of act like an old married couple sometimes."</p><p>"... when you put it that way... no."</p>
<hr/><p>It was with a smug grin Loki twirled his staff. Eitri had done a good job. The shaft was slim, the same length as Gungnir. At the top was a wicked blade. Making the staff work both with and without magic. He had named the thing Laevatinn. Thor had laughed when he told the other two it meant "troublesome twig". Like Stormbreaker was a better name. The Thunderer was running around showing everyone.</p><p>Leaving the Trickster with an audience of one. Banner was perhaps not the most appreciative of audiences but he was patient. Clapping politely. He take it.</p><p>"You know", said the human. "Carol thinks you and Thor are behaving like an old married couple."</p><p>Loki narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really. Are you saying she is, using your word, 'shipping' us?"</p><p>"Kind of, yeah."</p><p>"Well, I hope she likes a taste of the same medicine. I saw Val giving her appreciative looks before. Where is she anyway?"</p><p>Banner shrugged. "She said this ship it too slow so she is going to give it a boost."</p><p>"A boost? How?" He got his answer the next moment when the whole ship lurched and suddenly space was flying past at very high speed. A quick search using his magic showed that the insane woman was <em>pushing </em>the ship forward. </p><p>Next stop Earth apparently. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My computer started to act up, turning itself of when playing games, and the processor was struggling to work. Because I have some licenced programs installed I didn't want to get a new one. Especially since I have a desktop. Well, turned out that the processor cooler was covered in dust. Once cleaned the processor has worked more smoothly. Haven't attempted any games yet but it will probably be fine.
</p>
<p>Good thing I didn't decided to get rid of my computer, eh 😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark was <em>not </em>a happy camper. The last couple of years alone had been awful. After the debacle that had been dubbed the Avengers Civil War several human rights groups had started protests against the Sokovia Accords. Because apparently they broke international law. Then Wakanda opened its borders and turned out to be a technological wonderland but Tony wasn't allowed to visit. T'Challa had recinded Wakanda's agreement to the Accords. He now instead condemned them and offered safety to any enhanced being who needed sanctuary. Anyone who <em>had</em> signed was viewed as a threat.</p><p>Not that the African country had been first in offering sanctuary. It turned out that the north European countries of Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland and Iceland never signed the Accords in the first place. Stating violations against human rights as the reason. Not only did all Nordic countries offer refuge, they were in the forefront for having the Accords declared rescinded completely. They had proposed a different document which would allow for safety towards enhanced individuals while also giving accountability. This accountability would not be limited to individual, instead it would demand the same thing from <em>any </em>organisation that worked across multiple borders.</p><p>Simply put. It was what the Accords should have been. No confinement without trial. No killing on sight. No surveillance. And attempts at exposing a hidden identity required a proper warrant. </p><p>For Tony, that was just the political side of things. Except for Wakanda. Because he was sure the reason he was refused entry was because of Barnes. T'Challa had had a team of specialists make a public statement that James Barnes was a victim of horrible torture and couldn't be held accountable for the actions ge committed as the Winter Soldier. The fact that the American Secretary of state had ordered the man to be killed on sight on the soil of a foreign country was in itself a violation of the same Accords the United States had championed.</p><p>Then there were Pepper. She had initially said yes to his proposal and they had started to plan for a wedding. But of course that went sideways. Why? Because Tony had found one of Steve's old shirts and in a moment of insanity he got aroused by the smell. Pepper had been... understanding... when he confessed. All he had tried to do was being open and avoid keeping secrets. Except that she decided it was best they broke up. In her words, she didn't want him to have any doubts.</p><p>And now Thor had decided to come to Earth in a huge spaceship. With a few hundred Asgardians he claimed was refugees. As if by chance he had landed in Norway. The small kingdom <em>jumped</em> at the opportunity and granted all of them asylum. Until it was discovered that Loki was with them.</p><p>Which was why Tony now found himself in small refugee camp on the ocean side of Norway. The small press conference was held in a modest tent. Lifting the flap he heard a familiar voice </p><p>"... was tortured into compliance and driven insane by powerful source", Thor said. He looked different. His hair was shorn and the beard trimmed down. One of his eyes were missing and was instead covered by an eyepatch. "Loki did not receive a proper trial and the details of his ordeal only came to life recently."</p><p>Not another one. Groaning to himself Tony listened half-hearted to the Thunderer's explanation of his brother's insane actions. A lot of it made sense. Someone from the Norwegian government had already interviewed the god of mischief. The result had been that Loki was allowed to stay. With the provision that he wouldn't cause any harm and follow the laws. He had agreed.</p><p>After the press conference the engineer lingered. He wanted to say hi to the friend he hadn't seen for three years. Only, before he could say anything, in walked Thor. Staring at the two Thors Tony made a sound. The first Thor gave him a look and went poof.</p><p>"Fuck!" the billionaire yelped. "What the heck...?"</p><p>"Stark", the remaining god of thunder greeted. "I see you are well."</p><p>"Who... wait! Was that <em>Loki</em>?! Was he impersonating you?"</p><p>"I asked him to take my place, if that is what you mean. Come, it is stuffy in here." They left the tent and as they walked the big blond told Tony what has happened. </p><p>"So, Bruce is here?"</p><p>"Yes. He is keeping a low profile but he is here. What have happened here? Where are the rest of our friends? Our comrades?"</p><p>"Weeeeell... a lot have happened."</p><p>"Tell me! I'm eager to hear."</p><p>"Well, we disagreed on this big political thing, and I mean big - almost every country in the world was involved."</p><p>Thor nodded. "Right"</p><p>"So we started to fight, I mean really fight. We each had about a half dozen friends backing us up."</p><p>More nodding. "Always best to bring your friends along."</p><p>"And by the end it was just me and Steve, and we... we really pounded each other... no holding back."</p><p>Even more nodding. "The most honourable way to fight."</p><p>"So now we are not friends anymore."</p><p>"...you lost me."</p><p>"...we had a big fight."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And now we are not friends."</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>They stared at each other. Both looked at the other as if they were that mysterious thing you find in your kitchen drawer. The one you can't remember buying and can't for the life of you figure out what it is for except maybe as a tool for torture.</p><p>"What is it not to get?" Tony laughed nervously. "Steve screwed me over. He... he slammed his stupid shield in my chest. For his... his... I don't know what Barnes is. They could have killed me!"</p><p>"So what? Loki tries to kill me all the time. You don't see me complaining."</p><p>"No, see, <em>that</em> is not normal. Normal people don't go around trying to kill their siblings."</p><p>"What about me then?"</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I killed my sister."</p><p>"That wasn't technically you."</p><p>"I was prepared to. I made it happen."</p><p>"No, you said Loki released the lava monster."</p><p>"Because I told him to. Stark, I know that your life compared to mine is very short but... if you waste your time on resentment, you will regret it. I have regretted my own resentment towards Loki more than I can explain."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he could be dead. Because I let my own resentment blind me to his pain. I don't agree with most of the things he has done. But in the end, I rather have him in my life than regretting shutting him out of it."</p><p>Tony stared at the Thunderer. That sounded almost wise. Which was a word he did <em>not</em> associate with the big blond. The cheap burner phone floated to the forefront of his mind. Shaking his head he laughed ruefully. </p><p>"You are full of surprises Point Break."</p><p>"Speaking of that nefarious nickname... But the engineer had stopped listening. He had spotted an old friend.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure. Catch you later, alright. Go be king or whatever", he patted a rock hard muscle. An arm maybe. Because waving shyly were Bruce Banner. He jogged over and saw an amused smile on the scientist's face. "What?"</p><p>"You just patted Thor's ass."</p><p>"...I thought it was his arm..."</p><p>"Nope. He is still staring at you. Don't worry. I can talk to him later."</p><p>"Later... you are not coming with me?"</p><p>"Loki told us about the Accords."</p><p>"Excuse me but did you just say <em>Loki</em> told you?"</p><p>Bruce shrugged unconcerned and gestured to a pair of boxes that stood conveniently. He wore clothes that looked normal enough but if you looked closer they were oddly generic. No brands or anything.</p><p>"Loki has been doing most of the negotiations. Thor tried but he lost his temper too easily. So he told his brother to take care of it. Which he did. Loki disguised himself as Thor and manage to get a pretty good deal."</p><p>"And he told you about the Accords..."</p><p>"Tony... did you really think it was a good idea? After what Ross did?"</p><p>Sighing the engineer hid his face in his hands. He was so freaking tired and lonely and he just didn't know what to think or what to do. It had seemed to clear. So easy. Until it wasn't. </p><p>"All I wanted was a sense of control", he said. "Have some accountability."</p><p>"Indefinite imprisonment, Tony. Without the right to a trial. Because you might not agree with something. That isn't justice. That's something regimes do to their opposition. There were dictators that signed the Accords. You didn't think there was any chance that they would use the agreement for their own goals?"</p><p>"<em>I know. </em>I was an idiot and because of me the Avengers has basically broken up. Like the super secret boyband we were meant to be. But that doesn't answer my question. You will stay here?"</p><p>"Even if I wanted to go, I can't. As things stand, I'm basically outlawed on the basis of being me."</p><p>"He will have an easier time here anyway", a dark voice drawled. "Hello Stark. Long time no seen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may have stolen some dialogue from a popular meme. Only making a slight change. Totally on purpose. Because it was fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was kind of funny watching Tony spin around and then take a step backwards when he saw Loki. Bruce hid a smile. The god of mischief stood calmly, dressed in a simple tunic. Gathering himself the engineer huffed.</p><p>"You really like popping up unannounced, huh?"</p><p>"I have been standing here for a while. Not my fault you didn't see me."</p><p>"Were you spying on us?"</p><p>"That would require you to have information I might want. You don't. I was simply walking along the, in lack of a better word, street."</p><p>"Yeah, right. What do you mean Brucie Bear should stay here? You have no idea what you are talking about!"</p><p>"I think it would surprise you, Stark, if you knew about all the things I'm familiar with. Never mind that atrocious nickname, this is the one place on your wretched realm where Banner is in no danger nor poses a danger to anyone else."</p><p>"Um... why?"</p><p>"Because everyone here is Asgardian. Oh, we have a few gladiators who are from different planets. Including a Kronan. But generally speaking, even if the green beast made an entrance, there would be little to no danger."</p><p>Bruce wasn't particularly bothered by the fact that they were talking about him while in his presence. Rather that than the opposite at least. He was convinced that with some time the god and the engineer would be become a chaotic pair of friends. Tony just had to... cool down... find his feet as to speak. Not that the scientist pitied him all that much, not after he had let Ross walk all over the Avengers. The two threw some more shade at each other. Then both seemed to realise that they actually agreed on some topics. At which point they stopped being antagonistic towards one another. </p><p>"Man, no wonder Thor put you in charge od negotiations. You clearly have the brains in this combo", Tony said after a while. "You two make a powerful pair." Rather than appreciating the compliment Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He then turned to Bruce.</p><p>"Is this another instance of 'shipping'?" he asked. The scientist shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, in a way."</p><p>"I see", the god narrowed his eyes further. Gave Tony an intent once over before walking off in that arrogant saunter he had going on.</p><p>"What was that about?" the engineer asked bewildered. </p><p>"It's the Asgardians. They think Thor and Loki should get married."</p><p>"...why?"</p><p>"Apparently they think it would give balance to the Asgardian throne if the two could legally rule together."</p><p>"And I'm guessing that's why they should get married. You know, I can see what they mean."</p><p>"You are not the only one but anytime someone starts to 'ship' the two he retaliates with the same medicine. You should see what he has done to Val and Carol." Not that either woman was particularly upset by Loki's shenanigans. They had struck up an easy friendship and wasn't bothered in the slightest by the god's antics. Like putting cartoon versions of them on their tents and leaving drawing here and there of them kissing. Most took his actions with a pinch of salt. </p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>"I can introduce you. They will be here somewhere." As they walked Bruce decided to broach another subject. "What really happened between the Avengers? I know the official story but I feel like there is more to it."</p><p>Tony sighed but gave a fairly honest explaination. "... sent me a freaking letter to apologise." The engineer snarked. "And a flip-phone! Who use something like that?"</p><p>"May I ask you something?"</p><p>"Uhm... sure. You can ask me anything."</p><p>"Do you really think you could have handled the aftermath if you had actually killed Barnes? I'm not talking about Steve becoming sad and angry. I'm talking about your own wellbeing. Do you really think you could have handled it? Knowing you killed someone in cold blood? Someone who you knew didn't act by choice?"</p><p>Groaning the other man looked very small and broken for a moment before he answered. "I don't know. I honestly don't. In that moment I lost all reason. All I could see was the monster who killed my parents."</p><p>"A monster, huh... I know something about monsters. Maybe you are secretly relieved that they stopped you?"</p><p>"I thought you said you are not that kind of doctor?"</p><p>"I'm not. But I spent three years as the Hulk fighting in a gladiator arena for a powerful but completely nuts weirdo. After that, I can accept lending an ear and give some advice."</p><p>"Okay, you have caught my interest. Tell me more."</p><hr/><p>Watching the mortals go, Loki leaned against a tree. He had snuck back once he was sure they were no longer looking. Invisible of course. Stark's words just made his desire to retaliate with the same medicine stronger. Thor was good looking, sure, but he was far too dull to even consider a relationship. Unlike Thor he wasn't against the idea of them in a marriage because they had been raised by brothers. He was against it because they would be illsuited for such match. Otherwise there were precedents of adoptive siblings being made to marry. In some cases that had been the point of rearing them together. </p><p>Why, the former ruler of Alfheim had been made to marry his adoptive sister. Unfortunately for Alfheim neither of them had been particularly fond of the idea. Unlike Asgard the elves took fidelity between spouses very seriously. So when the unhappy siblings turned forced couple cheated they quickly lost the throne. Their successor had been happily married to a complete stranger instead. Or so it had been explained. </p><p>Loki mused. It was the loose views of fidelity that had allowed the Trickster his status without looking like his parents. The usual assumption had been that either the king or the queen had decided to have some company while separated by war. With the result being Loki. At least, the warriors had assumed such. Just recently he had learnt that the commoners had known he wasn't Aesir from the very beginning. Although some had wondered if Odin had fathered him with a giant. Until told otherwise, of course. </p><p>Watching the humans chat with the Valkyrie and Danvers brought back his desire for a small measure of revenge. The women was hopelessly nonchalant about him harassing them. Going so far as to enjoy it. Stark on the other hand would be a handy target. Banner had likely missed the subtle changes on the billionaire's face. He wasn't a manipulator. Loki was.</p><p>So. The Man of Iron had feelings for Captain Righteous Ass. It would have been easy to simply take the captain's visage and used it. But that wasn't good enough. All it would accomplish was messing with the man. Loki wanted to give him a taste of his own actions. Stark had mentioned a phone with which he could contact the Thor-wannabe. Smiling the god of mischief set off, knowing all the chaos one little message could cause.</p><hr/><p>"Hi, I'm Carol Danvers", the blonde woman said. In defiance of the windy weather she wore a black tank top like it was a warm beach.</p><p>"Hi, Tony Stark, aka Iron Man."</p><p>"Stark, huh? I've been told you stopped creating weapons. Good job."</p><p>"Thanks", the engineer said dryly. "I wasn't aware people knew of me in space."</p><p>"There have been rumours about a human blowing up a huge fleet of Chitauri about ten years ago", Danvers smiled. "But more importantly, I'm from Earth. I used to be in the Air Force before an accident gave me superpowers and I was injected with Kree blood."</p><p>"The Air Force? A friend of mine is in the military, Air Force. James Rhodes?"</p><p>"After my time. I heard you know Fury."</p><p>"I'm surprised you do. How did an explosion give you superpowers? What kind of powers?"</p><p>"I don't remember much but the Tesseract was involved. I can manipulate fusion energy in my body."</p><p>"You can... wait... what? How? I soooo want to see that. And study that. Did you just say the Tesseract?"</p><p>"Yes, a military facility had been studying it for fueling jets."</p><p>"Somethings never change. Good thing it is no longer on Earth." The dark skinned woman snorted. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Um... Tony?" Bruce said. "The Tesseract <em>is</em> on Earth... Loki saved it from Asgard's vaults and he currently has it."</p><p>"<em>Loki</em> has the Tesseract? And you are not worried?"</p><p>"He doesn't need it. Never wanted it. Surprisingly, with Thanos gone, he is probably the best guardian of the Tesseract we could hope for."</p><p>Tony shook his head. Life had been so much simpler when he didn't know aliens existed and the only superpower was advanced technology. He missed it sometimes. But only sometimes because it was also kind of fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was always a hot humidity in Wakanda. At times he felt like he was swimming rather than just walking. Ever since the ice he had been more sensitive to the heat. It was almost as if the cold had seeped into his bones. Outwardly he seemed to run hot. Everyone had always told him he emitted warmth. Inside he was never warm enough. Thankfully the quarters he had been given contained an air conditioned gym with an assortment of machines.</p><p>Drying his face with a towel Steve headed for the showers. He hated to be idle. There were very little news of the outside world that reached him. Shuri had been the one to tell him that Wakanda had rescinded their agreement to the Accords. This didn't really make him happy. It just meant that the Avengers had broken down for no good reason. He still had nightmares about Siberia. Far too often he actually killed Tony in those dreams. If only the engineer had <em>stopped </em>to think. There was no way the soldier could have allowed him to kill Bucky. He did regret not telling the man about Hydra's involvement in the Stark's death. Not that he had actually known for sure that Buck was behind it. No. Not Bucky. The Winter Soldier. Hydra. They had merely user his friend. His brother.</p><p>He had showered and dressed when he picked up his phone. More habit than anything. After all these months, why would Tony reach out to him now? One glance and he froze. A message. From the phone he sent. Fingers trembling he opened it. Reading it.</p><p>
  <em>Norway. Asgardians. Loki.</em>
</p><p>That was all. Three words. Steve didn't understand what it meant. Wasn't Loki dead? It didn't matter. Tony had sent him a message. And he had made a promise. This time he was going to keep it. So he contacted T'Challa about needing to go to Norway.</p><p>"Is this about the Asgardian settlement?" the Wakandan king asked. "There have been a lot of news coverage."</p><p>"...I haven't got access to a TV..."</p><p>"Really? I did not know this. My apologies, Captain. If you want to visit I'm sure it can be arranged easily."</p><p>"What about the Accords? Know Wakanda is no longer a part of them but..."</p><p>"Norway is among the countries that never signed. I would say there are few places outside of Wakanda that is safer than the Nordic countries. Let me call their minister of foreign affairs and then I can send you on a plane."</p><p>Said and done, within the hour he was on his way.</p><p>Upon arrival he was confused by how peaceful it seemed. The Asgardians looked almost like... civilians. Shaking the thought Steve tried to find the reason for his journey. And then he spotted him. He started to run, picking up speed until he was just a few metres away.</p><p>"Tony!" he called. The engineer turned and froze at the sight of him. Slowing down the soldier took hold of the man's shoulder, looking him up and down for injuries.</p><p>"Cap? What the... why the heck are you here?!"</p><p>"I got your message! Are you alright? What's going on?"</p><p>"Message? I didnt send you a message", Tony backed away a step.</p><p>"You sent me a message... from the phone. Something about Loki?" The engineer stared at him then groaned. He smacked his face with a hand.</p><p>"That little shit! I wish I could strangle him! Damn, and Bruce even warned me!"</p><p>"Bru... Banner is here? Wait, Loki <em>is</em> here?"</p><p>"Yes to both questions."</p><p>"I don't understand..."</p><p>"There is a surprise!" Tony had a prissy, annoyed tone. Reminding Steve of ruffled cat. It made his chest hurt. The engineer took a deep breath. "Loki somehow found out about the phone, manage to steal it and then used it to contact you. Which he did in retaliation. I apparently did something he didn't like."</p><p>So. Nothing had changed. Being face to face with the shorter man brought back a longing he had stamped down years ago. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Go see Thor? Apologies to Tony in person? He could do that. And he could... Kiss him.</p><p>Steve paused. Did I just think that? He wondered. Ha! What do you think? Now go on, kiss him silly.</p><p>Shaking his head he looked down. Between the two men sat a large dog. It was rather gorgeous. Black, fluffy hair and a sleek body. Its green eyes shone with intelligence.</p><p>"Woof", it barked. Yes, yes, the dog is nice. Now, go on. Kiss him. The soldier took a step back. That didn't feel like something he would think. But dogs don't talk. At least not Human. They talk Dog. </p><p>Kiss him, demanded his thoughts. Wrap him in your arms, hold him tightly and kiss him until he turns to putty. Then throw him over your shoulder and find a good place to... Again Steve looked down. The dog was looking at him.</p><p>"Woof woof", it said. He looked up and realised Tony was bright red. Frozen in place. Almost as if he had heard those fairly naughty thoughts. </p><p>"Er... a beautiful dog", the soldier said.</p><p>"Belgian shepherd I think", the engineer replied.</p><p>Steve's thoughts said: Kiss him. Go on. He won't be angry. Just do it. Come on.</p><p>Steve's thoughts <em>also</em> said: How can I think like that? That is so unlike me. I <em>know</em> Tony don't want anything to do with me.</p><p>Steve's thoughts... hang on. He looked down at the dog. </p><p>"Woof woof", it said. Dogs don't talk Human. Unless, of course, they were not really a dog at all. Tony seemed to have reached the same conclusion. </p><p>"Loki", he said to the dog. "Get out of here." He swung at the animal who easily jumped out of his way. It trotted away and turned to look at them.</p><p>Then, in perfect English it said: "You make it way too easy for me, Stark. Mind your own business next time."</p><p>Jaws hanging open Steve turned to Tony. "What just happened?"</p><p>"Loki might have overheard me shipping him with Thor. So he retaliated by making you come here. Indicating he is shipping us as revenge."</p><p>"Shipping?"</p><p>"Being of the opinion that two people should be a couple."</p><p>"Um... Loki and Thor?"</p><p>"Makes more sense than you think."</p><p>"Then... why would he be shipping us?"</p><p>Tony actually blushed and looked embarrassed. Like he had been... oh... that couldn't be. Right... </p><p>Without thinking the soldier touched the engineer's cheek lightly. While the man grew still, he didn't recoil or act out.</p><p>"You know..." he said. "I might be shipping us as well."</p>
<hr/><p>Had he heard that correctly? This wasn't just Loki screwing with him? It was already surreal that Steve was there. In Norway. Because he had thought Tony was in danger. Surely he was just imagining things.</p><p>The temptation was becoming to strong. Not helped by Loki's earlier not so subtle subconscious manipulations. Turning to anger the engineer couldn't belive the words that tumbled from his mouth. </p><p>"Fuck you, Rogers. You think I would believe you mean that unless you kiss me?"</p><p>Now why did he say that? And why did the stupid blond look so darn pleased. Not to mention cradling his face so gently. And... and... oh...</p>
<hr/><p>Loki snickered from where he was hiding, watching the mortals kiss. Stark should have known better than to mess with him. Hopefully this would make others calm down with their incessant shipping of himself and Thor. Neither of them was the type to give into pressure and attempting to push them would only make them angry.</p><p>He really should have considered the impact of using mischief to make people happy. In his defense, it usually had the opposite effect. So, he couldn't have foreseen the outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were still in a bubble of cloud nine, lips a breath apart, when Thor found them. Upon seeing them he cleared his throat.</p><p>"If this is what you meant by no longer friends, Stark, you could just have told me. Asgard doesn't discriminate", he said. </p><p>Tony stepped away with a slight blush, he could feel the heat on his face, and faced the Thunderer. "We didn't know until know", he said. "Did you want anything?"</p><p>"Did Loki perhaps have something to do with this? He looked rather smug."</p><p>"He made me think Tony was in danger", Steve said. He had an impressive blush, starting from the chest to his ears. "Then he turned into a dog and... suggested... things."</p><p>"I see. Do you have any idea about why he might have done this?" Neither of them wanted to admit that it was retaliation. A weird one but still. Who knew how Thor would react to being "shipped"?</p><p>"He wanted to mess with us I guess? I mean, suoer weird but I don't know him that well", Tony said nonchalant. "Were you looking for us?"</p><p>"I was informed that the Captain was here and intended to greet him. It was not my intention to interrupt."</p><p>"No, it is fine", the soldier said hurriedly. "We were standing in the middle of the... the... village..."</p><p>"I am glad you have seen to your differences", the big blond said. "Even if I dearly hope that Loki didn't mess with you for the same reason he mess with Carol and Val."</p><p>"I bet he just thought Cap was an easy target", the engineer deflected. "Lucky coincidence for him though, eh?"</p><p>"My brother has a very keen eye, don't be surprised if he noticed something on his own. That reminds me", Thor pulled something from a pocket. "He told me to give this back to you." It was the freaking burner phone. That he had for once left behind. Somehow the god of mischief had manage to travel to the US, sneak into his home and pinch the phone. It was Steve who reached out and took it. Hesitantly he held it out to Tony. </p><p>"I kind of hope we won't need it anymore but..." he paused. "I understand if you still can't forgive me."</p><p>This was not the place to discuss this and surprisingly, Thor seemed to notice. The Asgardian rookie king offered them the use of an empty tent, set aside for guests. They accepted.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't escape him that the engineer looked tired. Earlier he had acted on impulse but now he wanted to do this properly. They had a ton of things they needed to work through but Steve just wanted confirmation. Tony had not taken the phone but that could mean anything.</p><p>Many in this time had created a very idealized picture of him. He didn't use foul language, he didn't tell lies and he was the paradigm of honourable behaviour. Bucky had laughed his as off when he had come across the many blogs and videos expressing this. Because the truth was that inside the super soldier frame was a skinny kid from Brooklyn who didn't know how to pick his fights. Who had chosen art school and lied in attempts to get recruited. The person who had been unable to tell his friend that his parents had been murdered.</p><p>Because despite his stupid ass, the skinny kid was also a coward. Too afraid of his emotions to face the truth.</p><p>"I can literally hear you thinking, Cap", Tony said. "Would you believe me if I said I'm no longer angry?"</p><p>"Depends, are you still angry?"</p><p>"I was. Until a lot of people gave me a reality check. It also helped that Loki introduced me to a lamenter."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"Someone who laments and complain on your behalf in exchange for money. Let me tell you, hearing someone else moaning about your problems is so embarrassing that you want to stop feeling sorry for yourself just to make it stop."</p><p>"Doesn't sound like a good business model to me..."</p><p>"Nah, the Asgardians don't think it is embarrassing at all. One guy kept at it for a whole day, it was ridiculous to watch. In the end the lamenter lamented that they had been hired to lament."</p><p>That was... weird. Very weird. But maybe that explained why Tony looked so tired. There was just one thing.</p><p>"What about Pepper? I did catch the news of your engagement."</p><p>"She called it off. Because she..."</p><p>"Because  she?"</p><p>The engineer sighed deeply. "She figured out I was more into <em>you</em> than <em>her</em>. Even though I was pissed at you."</p><p>"I'm sorry... I only cause you pain, don't I. Maybe I should just..."</p><p>"You were right."</p><p>Steve, who had turned to leave, spun around. "What?"</p><p>"You were right. About the Accords. In stopping me so I wouldn't kill Barnes. I was looking for the wrong solution."</p><p>"No... Tony, no. I was the one who were in the wrong. I should have told you the truth."</p><p>"Or Natasha should have. Or Fury, because I bet he knew. Anyone involved could have told me. You are the only one who had a legit reason not to."</p><p>Heart aching the super soldier reached out but stopped just in front of the other. "May I."</p><p>"I'd say you better", Tony gave a shaky grin. "Come on, Cap. Just kiss me already." Obeying Steve pressed their lips together, slipping his arms around the shorter frame. The engineer was unexpectedly stocky with muscle but he fit so well in the soldier's embrace that it just made it better. They kept exchanging kisses, each growing more intense, hungrier. </p><p>It was very possible that they would have gone even further if it wasn't for Natasha's voice coming from the tent opening. </p><p>"Do I <em>want </em>an explaination for this or should I take it at face value?"</p>
<hr/><p>Many assumed that Loki's favourite animal form was either a cat - Asgardians - or a horse - Midgardians who feel suicidal - but in reality he preferred the shape of a dog. People liked dogs and wasn't bothered about them going around. You could hear a lot as a dog. The bigger animal was also strong and depending on the breed, sleek and graceful. His current form was that of a Belgian shepherd dog, Stark had gotten that right. The fact that most didn't expect him to prefer the shape of a dog was that people rarely assumed it was him.</p><p>The superior nose didn't hurt. Cat's had excellent night vision and good hunters but dogs almost saw with their noses. There were strangers in the camp. He was determined to find out who they were. And maybe get himself some nice steak while he was at it. Not to mention mischief. Because everyone knew dogs can't talk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today my kitten arrived (fairly late in the day). The first thing she did when she saw my older cat was hissing at him 😑 but I think with time they will learn to live with each other. And she is undeniably cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was very glad for her training as she listened to them explain. Because they were acting ridiculous. They had sat down on a narrow cot and with one hand they attempted to straighten their clothing. With the other they tried to shift each other's clothes so that they could touch skin. And neither seemed to realise that they were doing this. There was no doubt in her mind that had she not been present they would be half-naked by now. Maybe doing even more. It was kind of cute though. The way Tony would shiver slightly whenever Steve's hand brushed his skin. Or the way Steve surreptitiously moved closer and closer to Tony.</p><p>She was not an expert for nothing, however. Her face was a careful blank mask. Inside she was rolling around clutching her sides in loud laughter. It was kind of cute though. </p><p>"Let me get this straight", she said. "Loki shoved you two together because you", she pointed at Tony, "said you ship him and Thor."</p><p>"Seems that way, yeah", the engineer said and shrugged. "I have no idea how he found out but there you have it. Although, it happened like, five minutes ago or something."</p><p>Even if it was an exaggeration it was still impressive. Natasha had known that the Trickster was a master manipulator. He had manage to trick her three times over on that helicarrier after all. But to make these two men put aside their differences and then make them confess their feelings for each? That was remarkable for a man best known for his lies and machinations. It could also be useful. She was well aware that Bruce was among the Asgardian refugees. </p><p>There was only one thing.</p><p>"What made you ship them in the first place? Loki is not exactly couple material."</p><p>"As far as we now", Steve said in an obvious attempt to be fair. "But I'm actually not sure myself."</p><p>"He is a wicked good diplomat", Tony said. "Everytime Thor appears on TV it is most likely Loki in disguise. Almost all of the people out there seems to think that Thunder Pants and Merlin would be the perfect combination on their throne."</p><p>"And you have come to agree", the agent said. "Your judgement haven't always been the best."</p><p>"Hey, give him a break", the blond protested. "None of us are squeaky clean you know."</p><p>"I won't pretend Loki isn't a major pain in the butt but he is not all that bad once you get passed his very spiky guard. He has been through a lot as well."</p><p>She nodded slightly, deep in thought. It was rare for Stark to speak highly of anyone. That meant something. Now he was both defending and praising a former enemy. That mattered a lot. Still thinking she wondered what the best way was to go about her strategy. Passing a tent she paused at the sign.</p><p>
  <strong>Professional gossiper - 50kr/30 minutes</strong>
</p><p>What in the world? Tony had mentioned a lamenter, which was ridiculous enough, but this? What would even be the point?</p><p>Curiosity overtook her. Not many knew but her greatest weakness was that she was like a curious cat. Even when it was a bad idea she just had to satisfy it. That instinct made her a pretty good spy but it could also be used against her. Clint had done so many times when he felt mischievous and he was teaching his kids to do the same.</p><p>Opening the tent flap she saw a homely woman sitting by a folding table drinking from a cup. She was dressed in clothes that wouldn't have looked out of place during the Middle Ages. Blonde with grey eyes the woman was clearly past her prime but not quite yet old.</p><p>"Come on in if you want", she said. "I'm guessing you are a Midgardian based on your garb."</p><p>"Yes. I guess I'm just curious. I don't know what a 'professional gossiper' do."</p><p>"Mostly I spread news and information", the woman sniffed disdainfully. "<em>Accurate </em>news and information. Only an amateur would deal in speculation. Odin used to pay us, you know. Before the war. Used to say we had an important role. After the war we had to take payment from costumers or go out of business. Many started dealing with mere rumours instead of facts."</p><p>"What war are we talking about? Loki's invasion?"</p><p>"Norns, no!" As the woman started explaining about a war that took place a thousand years ago Natasha noticed a big, black dog lying on a cot. It had long fur, making it look fluffy, and the most intelligent eyes she had seen in an animal.</p><p>"I see", she said, dismissing the dog. It huffed and rested its head on a pillow. "Is that your dog?"</p><p>"No, we just see it around and allow him to do what he feels like. Dogs are related to wolves, you know. Our culture features many wolves so dogs are very dear to us. Was it something specific you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>"Maybe there is. I heard that you think Thor and Loki should rule together but I don't understand the how and why."</p><p>"The how is easy", the woman said and presented herself as Sigvid. "There are only one way two people can rule together with equal power. That is marriage. A king and his spouse. Prince Loki is not Aesir and therefore not brother by blood to the king. Legally there is nothing that stops them from getting married."</p><p>"That explains the how. What about the why?"</p><p>"How much do you know about why we had to come here, to Midgard?"</p><p>"Thor's crazy sister forced you to flee and Asgard was destroyed in the process. Something like that."</p><p>"A good summarization of events", Sigvid poured tea in a second cup and offered it to Natasha. "There is more to it however. Some four years ago, during the Convergence, the Queen was killed during an attack mounted by Dark Elves. In an attempt to stop the the Dark Elves Thor decided to take Loki out of prison and use him to leave Asgard. This against the direct orders from Odin. They went to Svartalfheim. A desolate wasteland. There, it seemed to Thor that his brother perished."</p><p>"I remember this. He told us Loki had been run through."</p><p>"It is possible. With his healing, who is to say he truly faked it. The important part is that he quietly deposed Odin, hiding him on Midgard under a heavy spell, and took his place."</p><p>"He usurped the throne of Asgard?"</p><p>"By taking Odin's visage. Make no mistake though. Everyone except the warriors figured it out fairly quickly. Beyond a tendency for flair and extravagance Loki was a good king. He began giving back power to the other realms, he invested in culture, education and safety. It was the most peaceful years we had ever seen. True, many of the other realms suffered tumult as they were suddenly free to rule themselves. But we figured he knew that stepping in would ruin what he tried to accomplish."</p><p>"Freedom always comes with a price, the price being the ability to blame someone else", Natasha said, nodding. "Not everyone can handle it."</p><p>"They will have to learn. Without Loki the Nine would be in even more chaos. Even here in our new home he is the one to actually make things happen. Thor just complain about how complicated it all is."</p><p>"That's why you want them to get married", Natasha said with dawning understanding. "The two of them balanced makes for better rulers than each separate. They would give different things."</p><p>"Well done. Midgard have come a long way since I was here last and that was in my early youth."</p><p>"...how long ago was that?"</p><p>"I was about five hundred years old... so I would say about three thousand years ago."</p><p>That put things into perspective. </p><p>"You know, I'm starting to see why you think they should get married", she said. "But I also think they could make a good couple without the obligations of the crown."</p><p>"Good for you?"</p>
<hr/><p>He manage perhaps five minutes after Romanoff had left before he grabbed Steve and pulled him down on top of him. Demanding kisses and pulling at the ridiculous clothed the soldier was wearing. A starched, white shirt? Really? There wasn't resistance as much as worry that stopped the blond from getting in the mood. Making Tony want to growl.</p><p>"Are you waiting for a written invitation? Should I write S.W.A.L.K. in a corner?" Steve blinked at him.</p><p>"How did you know that one?"</p><p>"What? Sealed with a loving kiss? Appeared in a crossword puzzle once. Well? What are you waiting for?"</p><p>"Nothing, just... what if someone walks in? This isn't exactly private."</p><p>"Private enough." Tony knew he was being ridiculous but it had been so long since <em>anyone</em> touched him like this. The thing he longed for so much, to relinquish control, was just within his grasp. Giving himself over to someone else and stop thinking. Was that too much to ask? Steve had to have seen something in his eyes because he didn't say anything else. But it was probably a good thing that one of them kept their head on their shoulders. </p><p>As opposite to their pants, or in some cases, in someone else's pants.</p><p>Meaning that they didn't go all the way or even undressed properly. While he was slowly learning, through heady kisses and clever touches, that naive and innocent isn't the same thing it occured to him that both men had forgotten something. Neither of them had remembered to tell her that Loki had turned himself into a dog. But that probably didn't matter. The Trickster probably preferred to turn himself into a very arrogant cat. Or possibly a horse if the myths were something to go by.</p><p>All thoughts fled when Steve decided that <em>his</em> head belonged in <em>Tony's </em>pants. That was a good decision. Very, very good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is a good thing smol cat and big cat are still kept separate since they are tense around one another but I have hope. Sivi (smol cat) is a bit of a cuddlebug which I naturally don't mind at all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some juice are pressed in this chapter 😉

</p>
<p>Oh, and the kitten is settling in. Still haven't let big and smol get close though. Better to give them time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor wasn't sure what Loki expected to happen. Granted, his brother was not used to his mischief being appreciated and he himself hated it when other people got involved with his private life. Which meant he mistakenly assumed others would feel the same. Thus his form of retaliation. The problem was, people actually <em>wanted</em> him to fix them up with someone one else. Especially the Midgardians. Even if some Asgardians certainly didn't mind the help.</p><p>After all, the Trickster was observant and intelligent. It was a simple task for him to figure out who would be suited with whom. And he didn't seem to grasp that people were "shipping" - as Stark called it - him with Thor on <em>purpose. </em>Of course, you couldn't simply say it. You had to make it convincing.</p><p>This created another problem because regardless of what Loki himself believed, he had a tendency to be influenced by others. One way or another. Oh, he would deny it vehemently. Maybe react with fury. But it was the truth. Being constantly bombarded with people who made what they thought were convincing arguments about why the two gods would make a good couple would have an affect. </p><p>That was probably why Loki a chilly morning during early fall made his comment. He was pouring over a spell that would instantly erect buildings. On his suggestion they were shaping their new home to look rustic. Old fashioned even by Asgard's standards. The idea was to attract tourists. As he explained, they could always hide the advanced stuff. But catering to tourists would allow for an income while keeping their autonomy. Asgard had been granted the status of micro nation. Thor had no idea what it meant but apparently it meant he was still king.</p><p>"Have you ever thought about it?" the Trickster asked idly as he made adjustments to the spell.</p><p>"Thought about what?" the Thunderer thought it was prudent to keep an eye on his wayward brother so that no unpleasant surprise would sneak its way into the spellwork.</p><p>"Us."</p><p>"Why would I think about us?" Loki rolled his eyes at him. "What?"</p><p>"I mean if you have ever thought about how we would be as a couple."</p><p>"No." That was a lie and the other probably knew it. Thor was no less inclined to be influenced by others. At times even more so. With some many trying to push them together he had found himself thinking about it. </p><p>"Hmm..." the god of mischief didn't pursue his lie. "Maybe we should try it."</p><p>"Try what?"</p><p>"Sex."</p><p>The Thunderer stared at his brother. "You can not be serious!"</p><p>"Who knows", Loki shrugged but his eyes told a different story. They were considering. Weighing things in his mind. Weighing Thor. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to be anything else but a disaster in bed anyway."</p><p>"A dis... I'm not a disaster!"</p><p>"Is that so? Yet your reputation is rather lacking in that department."</p><p>"Like yours is any better!" The Trickster looked up at him with mirth and mischief. </p><p>"Oh, but it is", he purred. "The epithet Silvertongue doesn't only refer to my words. They also refer to my... other skills. Used in a very... different setting." A pink tongue slipped out between pale lips and swiped them suggestively. </p><p>Suddenly unable to stay in the tent Thor rushed out. Desperately trying to get rid of the image in his head. The image of Loki kneeling in front him. Clever tongue put to... NO! He wouldn't give in. It was ridiculous.</p><p>If he had been able he would have sought out a maiden to share his bed. However, anyone he might ask already treated him like he belonged to his brother. A man could have been acceptable but they were even less likely to agree.</p>
<hr/><p>There were many reasons why Tony was giddy. First was the fact that he had been officially invited to Wakanda, which was amazing. The second reason was because he would get to see Steve. Several issues meant that they had not been able to get in contact for weeks, over a month. The third reason was why he could have a second reason. Both of them had been invited to the "rising", as Thor called it. Apparently Loki was going to use his magic, and the magic of other Asgardians, to create buildings almost immediately. Which sounded pretty awesome, but, you know, super advanced tech and a hit boyfriend. And man if he had ever thought he would get to think of Steve like that.</p><p>To be honest, the whole Rising thing was over so quickly it was almost embarrassing. Oh, it was pretty cool. Materials had been brought from all over. It had been sorted and placed in neat piles. Huge, but neat. Then Loki and ten more people stood in front of the huge piles, waving their hands. Everyone else had been told to keep away. And maybe five minutes later stone buildings littered the landscape. All of which looked somewhat like medieval castles. Even simpler buildings had a rugged style to them. The streets were cobbled, there were store fronts and places that seemed to be tourist attractions. </p><p>"Come on", Steve tugged at Tony gently. "Thor has invited us to stay in the castle." Yeah. A real castle. For a castle it was fairly modest. Even if the great hall could house all the Asgardians, the visitors and then some. At least space Vikings knew how to party. Food and drink flowed all day and well into the night.</p><p>Stumbling into their rooms Tony was pleasantly surprised to that despite its looks the castle held plenty of modern comforts. Like running water. It was an interesting mix. Instead of electric lights there were candle holders but instead of candles there was some kind of gentle glow. Magic? Opening the door to the bathroom the engineer whistled. </p><p>Toilet and sink aside a huge bathtub was sank into the floor. Made to look a natural rock formation. If a rock formation had drains in them. The bathing area was separated from the rest by a short staircase, leading down. Three or four people could easily fit in the pool. While usually still weary of water he had to try this thing out.</p><p>"Steve", he called. "Let's take a bath together!" The soldier gave him a surprised but pleased look. Happily joining him in the bathroom. He also whistled. "Pretty cool, huh?"</p><p>"It is something alright. But I don't see any taps, how can the tub be full of water?"</p><p>"Lets worry about that later. You, me, naked in magic pool. Sounds good?" Steve grabbed his arm and fairly gently pulled the engineer close. Kissing him.</p><p>"Something tells me that's not all you want", he said.</p><p>"You know me pretty well after all." Tony winked. Shaking his head with a chuckle his boyfriend started taking off his clothes. Grinning the engineer followed suit. Soon they were sitting in the water, just relaxing. The temperature was <em>perfect</em>. It felt positively invigorating. Scooting closer the super soldier started to gently massage his neck and back.</p><p>"Oh gods..."</p><p>"Gods? In plural?"</p><p>"Why not, we are in New Asgard after all." Steve chuckled and settled himself behind Tony, still rubbing circles over tense muscles. Draining years of tension away. "Steve..."</p><p>"Mmm? What is it?"</p><p>"How come I didn't know you could do that?"</p><p>"You never asked, doll."</p><p>"Nhg... is good..." this time the chuckle tickled his neck and Tony realised his boyfriend was flush against his back. Hands rubbing circles over his arms, his pecs, stomach, thighs. Occasionally pressing at certain points. Making a certain part of the engineer perk up. A big, strong hand closed around his member and his eyes slammed shut. "Fuck! Ahh... ah... ahh... fuck!"</p><p>Steve held him in place with one arm across his chest, moving his hand in a steady rhythm. Because it had been so long, not since a certain someone had given a BJ, it took no time at all for him to climax. Breathing heavily he could feel a hard length against his back. While Tony wished he could just push down it he could tell it was <em>big</em>. Easily as thick as his wrist, probably thicker. Without some preparation it wouldn't go in. There were other options though.</p><p>"Sit on the edge", he said a bit hoarsly. His boyfriend obediently let go of him and went to sit on the edge. The assessment had not been wrong. Steve was huge. Not in the "hanging to his knees" kind of sense but he was thick when aroused. Licking his lips Tony set to work. His mouth was often called big but that was figuratively, not literally. So he couldn't really fit his boyfriend in his mouth but he could do other things.</p><p>Both at least slightly sated dried off and headed to the bedroom. On the luxurious bed - and Tony knew what he was talking about - sat a box. Inside was something that looked similar to a dildo. A note was sitting in the lid.</p><p><em>This is a Asgardian bed toy. It is used for preparing another man. Have fun </em>😈</p><p>- L</p><p>A gift from Loki... that little emoji didn't invite confidence. But... The two men traded a look. Maybe it was worth a try. There seemed to be some kind of oil coming from the top and the broad base was reassuring. Steve kissed him as he laid down his back. He jumped a bit when the, heh, "bed" toy slid in with ease. There were no handle. The soldier shrugged and set about bringing back the heat.</p><p>Kisses were traded, skin caressed. The blond was not in a hurry. At first Tony assumed the toy was like a butt plug. Something he had experience with. Then, it started to grow. Become thicker, longer. Emulating, he realised, Steves growing erection. That strange oils seemed to seep out in the same tempo. It was becoming difficult to really think or focus. He did notice when the bloody thing was removed. It felt like it left him gaping. Aching to be filled.</p><p>You seem fully prepared", Steve said.</p><p>"I feel like it. Come on, Steve, have me."</p><p>Nodding the blond kissed him and lined himself up. He had probably intended to go slow but whatever that toy did, that was no longer necessary. Tony cried out in pleasure as his boyfriend slipped inside with ease.</p><p>"I don't think that is suppose to happen", the soldier mumbled.</p><p>"I don't fucking care! Just... fuck me!" He had been with men before and despite being very well prepared he felt how big his boyfriend was in him. Felt it far more than usual in fact. Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Loki or kiss him. Well, not kiss but reward. He was leaning to reward because man he felt good. Somehow he even managed to keep up with his super soldier boyfriend who had a libido to match. Especially when they wound down from round three and started on round four. He didn't even feel sore yet.</p><p>It wasn't until the end of round five that Steve finally ran dry. He collapsed on top of Tony, gasping for air. Unwilling to part he rolled to the side, bringing the engineer with him into a gentle embrace.</p><p>"Will this be the performance each time?" the brunette teased. His boyfriend rolled his eyes with a smile.</p><p>"This was several years worth of pent-up desire. I think you might be able to drain me."</p><p>"Heck yeah!"</p><p>"Just... not... now..." a light snore informed Tony that Steve had fallen into sated sleep. Given the state of the engineer's ass, that was not surprising. Settling down to sleep himself he decided he was going to incite some sweet morning sex as well. Who knew that it took a super soldier to keep up with him. No wonder most people hadn't been able to.</p>
<hr/><p>Again in the guise of a large dog Loki studied the two mortals. It seemed like his gift had come to good use. Especially the... additions. The toy were often used by Asgardians but the Trickster had improved it. Making it more versatile. </p><p>Loki was nothing if not curious and inquisitive. So many people were convinced that he and Thor would be a good match that he was starting to look at it properly. They did have some points. So, he had figured that there might not be any harm in trying it out. After all, what was the worth that could happen? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it was discovered that Loki had sauntered of world, people in powers got very, <em>very </em>nervous. And who could blame them? Especially once they learnt he didn't need a spaceship. Tony had been convinced he had used the Tesseract but apparently he didn't really need that either. Because the little shit could somehow walk between worlds. Thor called it Worldwalking and said his bro had once been known as the Skywalker. Sadly the Thunderer didn't understand his very funny references. Neither did Steve. Which revealed that inbetween everything that had happened the super soldier never had had the time to sit down and watch the movies.</p><p>Which was a travesty that had to be ratified. Actually, most of the stuff on his list had been left for later. Only, later never came. Tony had started to realise that his boyfriend had never had the chance to just relax ever since he was chosen for the super soldier program. Being frozen in ice didn't count. He never had the chance to work through any of it. The world just kept throwing more and more shit his way. Realising this, the engineer was determined to give the man he loved that chance. The first step would have been to bring him back to the US but that wasn't possible.</p><p>Meaning that the Avengers was considering to move permanently to New Asgard. It is had several advantages. Norway was not part of the Accords, New Asgard was a micro nation and the Asgardians could isolate potential problems from the inside. There had been smooth sailing until Loki was gone. Dividing the world between those who hoped he stayed away and those who prayed he came back in a hurry. The latter had somehow realised that the prince was impersonating his brother during important discussion. Probably because the demeanour was very, very different. Loki was calm, suave and had the ability to compromise. Thor was loud, exuberant and was about as flexible as uncooked spaghetti. It didn't take long for him to break. Straightforward and honest he made for a fair ruler but a horrid politician. And even worse diplomat.</p><p>Those who wanted Loki to stay away likely wanted to take advantage of the big blond's naivety. </p><p>"Where could he have gone anyway?" Tony asked his Asgardian friend.</p><p>"Hard to say", Thor said without much concern. "He has always been one for travel."</p><p>"And apparently he never needed the Tesseract", the engineer muttered. </p><p>"Indeed. He did need solid ground, though. That's probably how Thanos could keep him from escaping when he held him in his grasps."</p><p>Thanos. The name was ridiculous but miss Danvers had told them about the destruction the Titan had caused before she managed to find him and end him. Who knew what could have happened if the crazy grape had actually succeeded. A lot of people would probably be dead. More people. It was kind of miraculous that the god of mischief had escaped alive after entering the Titan's grasp. By waging war on Earth but they had proof he didn't act by choice. </p><p>Thor knew very little about the Trickster's abilities and the list seemed to grow constantly. Also, most of it was guesswork which was infuriating. How could you know someone for over a thousand years and still not learn of their abilities? Ridiculous. </p><p>"Hey, relax", Steve said soothingly. He was good at that. Gently hands rubbed tense shoulders. Turning to jelly Tony smiled of infatuation and kissed him. Which turned into several more kisses. The Thunderer cleared his voice. Making the pair jump. They had forgotten him.</p><p>"May I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>"Why is it that you view my brother as a viable partner for me?"</p><p>Okay... unexpected question. Though, it was kind of fair. Tony shrugged.</p><p>"You match. In an odd way. You trust each other more than most, which is important. He can do what you can't and vice versa. You temper each other and push each other."</p><p>"Because we are brothers. That's what brothers do."</p><p>"Are brothers also touchy feely? I haven't missed that weird neck thing you do. Or your tendency to pet Loki from time to time. Even when he isn't a dog."</p><p>"A dog? When did my brother ever turn into a dog?"</p><p>"Er... never mind. Although..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"</p><p>"You wanted to know if Loki has ever turned into a horse. The answer is no and if you value your life, <em>never</em> ask that question. He hates it."</p><p>"Where did the myths come from? Do you know?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Hard to say. There might have been an overlap between different people or some kind of... something."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't anything, Zeus", Tony quipped. "When Loki gets back, remind him I want to know how your plumbing works."</p><p>"...by magic."</p><p>"Not an answer! That is not an answer!"</p><hr/><p>He hadn't told his friends but he was actually worried for Loki. The Trickster had been gone for nearly a month. Leaving without a word. Thor sighed and started to undress. Which of course meant his brother took that moment to return. Poofing into the bedroom. He was visibly annoyed.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find this thing?" he demanded. </p><p>"No, but I know that you were gone too long. What did you do?"</p><p>"Get you something", Loki gave Thor a box. "We are reaching the harvest festival and after that there is the Yuletide celebration. You will need it."</p><p>Open the box carefully the king saw a bionic eye inside. It was well made and even had his eye colour. Going to the bathroom the god of Thunder took the time to handle the gruesome task. Then he stared back into his own eyes. Both of them. There hardly any visible difference. Swallowing Thor could imagine the time and energy to get him this. Walking back to his bedroom, his state of half undress forgotten, he engulfed his brother in a hug.</p><p>"Thank you", he said in a thick voice.</p><p>"You're welcome." They stood like that for a while. Until the king noticed that Loki was rubbing his muscles in an odd way.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. </p><p>"Nothing nefarious."</p><p>"Doesn't have to. <em>What </em>are you doing?"</p><p>"Inspecting the goods."</p><p>"Loki..." parting Thor tried to glare at the other man but he couldn't. Sighing he shook his head. "Ever the god of mischief."</p><p>"Of course. Did you expect me to become something else?"</p><p>"No, not really. But honestly. Thank you." He kissed Loki's forehead. Maybe he shouldn't have but it was an old gesture. From their youth. His brother was back. That was all that mattered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite amazing how quickly the Asgardians threw together their festival. Stands were raised and opened, friendly competitions - and not so friendly ones - and activities. Carol had been told that the celebrations was actually subdued compared to what they usually were like. For one thing, there had been no actual harvest. The Aesir hadn't had time to even prepare any fields. Once they had been granted land to settle on, it had been too late. This apparently affected the whole festival. Which was kind of absurd in her opinion. If this was subdued, how much bigger could it get?</p><p>She was watching mud wrestling, the men held friendly competitions in a slimy pool. Val had parked herself in a tent serving alcohol and had refused to leave. That was another thing, people from all over the world had requested permission to participate and it had been granted. They had also been allowed to contribute. Meaning there were things that were not Asgardian as well. Most of the food items were not. Watching the current match she tried to figure out the rules. The fighters were dressed in leggings and were barefoot. They would charge at each other, tumble around in the mud while making loud noises and then someone won. It was the last part she couldn't figure out. Did you win when the other was completely covered in mud? Or was it when one of them hit something sensitive? It certainly didn't matter if one of them lost their clothing. In one match a huge, burly man had had his leggings ripped to pieces and he didn't care at all. The audience had been <em>very</em> appreciative. As far as she could tell, the match was over when both of the fighter agreed one was the winner. Which really didn't make any sense at all.</p><p>Maybe it was about sex. The audience was predominantly women and the occasional young man. Carol had been told that most of the young men that didn't look like warriors to some degree were seidrmenn. Basically sorcerers. And it was common among the seidrmenn to be drawn to both sexes. They had been the most vocal about shipping their king and prince. With the result of their prince setting them up with a partner.</p><p>She looked at the wrestlers again. Noticing them flexing and looking towards a specific person in the audience. To the side the former fighters were chatting with a handsome lad or lass. Maybe it was about sex. </p><p>"I wouldn't have thought you interested in mud wrestling", came a voice from behind. She hadn't heard it in over twenty years but she knew it. Grinning she turned. Fury was wearing black leather and had an eye-patch. Beyond the wear and tear of he looked the same.</p><p>"Nick", she greeted.</p><p>"I thought I told you to call me Fury."</p><p>"Like your future kids? Stark apparently calls you Nick all the time." A small smile twitched on the man's lips. He made a gesture and she nodded. Leaving the muddy flirting behind. They walked in silent through the cobbled streets. Vendors were selling their wares and people were milling around. Tourists and locals alike. </p><p>"I was surprised to learn you were back here", Fury told her. "Something I missed?"</p><p>"Depends on how you look at it", Carol replied. "I helped the Asgardians and then I decided to stick around for a while. Just in case."</p><p>"Someone said you saved them."</p><p>"It is probable. I took out Thanos before he could cause anymore harm and with their ship nearby, that might be the case. I got lucky. Thanos didn't see me coming and they couldn't fight once I destroyed their spaceship. Giving me the advantage. Besides, I needed to give some payback to the Black Order."</p><p>"Sounds like it. Is it true that Loki is here?" At the question Carol hesitated. While she knew Fury had a history with the god she <em>liked</em> Loki. As a friend, of course. They had similarities between them and he was witty. Super intelligent and sassy as heck. Once he had explained flyting to her they had let their words fly. Though he and Stark was better components is a verbal fight. He was also kind of naive underneath his spiky exterior. Softer than one might think. She had realised that most people assumed his spikes was the only real thing about him. Even though they were meant to protect his very fragile heart.</p><p>Also, he had played matchmaker between Carol and Valkyrie. That gave him soooo many browine points. Still she didn't want to lie to Fury. He would find out sooner rather than later anyway. </p><p>"Yes. He is probably preparing for the feast tonight though. He arranged this whole thing."</p><p>"I see. And you don't think he is a threat?"</p><p>"No worse than anyone else. He is powerful, no doubt, but not naturally aggressive. If you anger him he is more likely to retaliate using mischief than violence."</p><p>"Hmm... I believe that when I see it. He did invade with little remorse."</p><p>"Nick, Thanos probably tortured him into compliance. I've seen it happen to others. It is not pretty."</p><p>"As I said. I believe when I see it. Until then, he is living on a thin line. Now, is there anything else about this place you think I should know?"</p><p>Poor Loki. No wonder he was so bitter. People didn't give him any leeway unless he pushed for it and she knew how tiring that was. Always trying to prove yourself. Been there, done that.</p><p>"Well, the Asgardians - and several others - think that he and Thor should get married."</p><p>"Loki and <em>Thor</em>?"</p><p>"They are not related by blood."</p><p>"I don't give a rat's ass about them being brothers or not. Anyone shagging it up with Loki got a screw loose and anyone thinking he <em>should</em> shag it up with someone are missing the screw altogether."</p><p>Carol didn't say anything. Knowing that people were listening and Loki had a tendency to pick up what they said. He would hear this. While he might become angry, at least this once he wouldn't ship Fury with someone. The SHIELD agent should have been more worried about what the Trickster <em>would</em> do.</p>
<hr/><p>Pleasantly tired Thor pulled off his shirt. While alcohol had been plentiful it had been far too weak to cause inebration. Nor had it been enough to drink the amount needed to overcome the weakness of the drink. Loki was working with the seidrmenn and the seidrmadir to brew winter ale for the winter solstice. Proper, Asgardian ale. But it would take time.</p><p>Still it had been fun. Thanks to all the tourists and visitors the hall had been packed and it had felt like he was back home. His old home. Even the lamenters and the gossipers had had nothing to complain about. And they could complain about just anything. There had been performances, singing and dancing. Loki had outdone himself in planning the festival. Even if he had ordered Thor around as if he was king and not the Thunderer. But, it had been worth the aggravation. </p><p>The door to his bed chamber opened slowly with a groan. He turned to look and almost lost his jaw. A scantily clad woman stood leaning against the doorframe. Her body was barely covered by a scandalous robe. Tall, with long, slender leg and pale skin. Perky mounds on her chest, pale throat and plump lips. As she walked closer she swept her black hair across a shoulder letting the robe slip down her hairless body. Green eyes smouldering.</p><p>Green eyes...</p><p>"<em>Loki?!</em>" Thor choked out the name. "<em>What in the Nine are you doing?</em>"</p><p>"Shush", she hummed and came closer. "I figured, with all the noise, why not give it a try?"</p><p>He swallowed and backed away only to collide with his bed and sit down heavily. Loki chuckled. It was rare to see the Trickster done this form and is was more divine than any other. Making her a true goddess. Stretching slim but strong arms around his neck she straddled him. Completely naked. A scent of mint and newly fallen snow stood from her. She breathed against his neck.</p><p>"There is no harm in having a bit of fun", she said in a throaty, teasing voice and Thor felt how her tongue touch his skin lightly. Sending a tingle all the way through his body to his groan. Without him noticing she had magicked away his trousers and undergarments. Meaning they were now both naked. Her breasts pressed against him. A wet heat hovered over his hardening member. </p><p>And his brain slammed on the break. He shot to his feet. The movement threw Loki of his lap and across the room. Far to agitated to register what he had just done he found his discarded shirt. Grabbed it to cover his junk and fled the rooms. Not stopping until he found and empty room. There he stopped. Sank down. And to his shame masturbated to the image of Loki's female body presented in the warm light of candles. This was getting out of control and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.</p>
<hr/><p>She glared after the Thunderer as he stormed off. It had hurt, being hurled across the room to land on stone. Why didn't the oaf use carpets anyway? Picking herself up Loki returned to his male form and dressed himself in the process. It wasn't a complete disaster he admitted. Thor <em>had</em> reacted. Even knowing who the goddess was, he had reacted. Still, the Thunderer was going to pay for shoving him like that. He could just have said no. The Trickster were many things but he never forced himself on someone who showed they didn't want it.</p><p>And that was the problem, wasn't it. Thor sent so many mixed signals. Alternating between being brotherly, bring distance and then suddenly showing intimacy. Like kissing him. Oh, sure, never on the mouth but on the cheek or the forehead. There was nothing brotherly about that. Loki didn't really think if the Thunderer as a brother anymore. By this point he was driven entirely by curiosity. His biggest question: What would it be like to be bedded by Thor?</p><p>He had even made a list of things he wanted answered. Like, would the god of thunder have any technique or was he like most well-endowed men and relied on size alone? Was he adventurous in bed or more vanilla? Did he have any hidden kinks? If so, was any of them something Loki might like? When presented with a choice, did the Thunderer prefer a man or a woman? </p><p>As he left the chamber, letting his mind churn, he decided to look at the bright side. He had not, as of yet, actually been rejected. One might argue that being yeeted across a room was very much a rejection. But Loki had seen Thor's face when he ran away. He wouldn't be surprised if his once-brother was hiding somewhere, pleasuring himself with thoughts about a black haired goddess.</p><p>No, he could still satisfy his curiosity. All he needed were patience. And he had far more of it than his prey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have gained a shadow in the form of a miniature cat. Sivi is constantly following me around and if she can't find me she goes "meep" in the tiniest of voices. Often she will sit by my feet when I eat. Or just try to murder my curtains... but she is such a little floof that I don't mind. Too much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listening to Loki's rant Tony had to stifle a laugh as he imagined the god as bombshell woman being yeeted. He knew it wouldn't go over well. It wasn't surprising that the Trickster had decided to seek him out for his ranting. There were few he could genuinely turn to. Especially when it came to a subject like this. After all, Steve had blushed furiously and then left. Despite having no shame at all when it was just the two of them.</p>
<p>"Are you really that good looking as a chick?" he asked, earning a flat glare.</p>
<p>"I'm a goddess of amazing proportions", Loki sniffed. "There haven't been a man unable to resist me."</p>
<p>"Until now."</p>
<p>"Hmph, he didn't so much resist as run with his tail between his legs."</p>
<p>"Or rather with it standing shamelessly?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and the Trickster gave a dark chuckle. "Sounds to me like his brain overheated. Have you taken your revenge yet? For being thrown of his lap?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes I am taking my revenge. Nothing too big but enough to inconvenience him greatly."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like making him clumsy. Constantly stubbing his toes, banging his head or smash his elbow in that specific area that makes your whole arm tingle uncomfortably."</p>
<p>"Just hearing that makes me shudder", he demonstrated. "Especially the last one."</p>
<p>"Yes. Suitable, isn't it? Eventually he will realise I am the cause. At which point he will have to determine the reason. Once he understands... well, that will be revenge all on its own."</p>
<p>"You are a wicked man, Lokes. A real wicked man", Tony was grinning though. There was something deliciously... petty... about it that he could appreciate. "Serves him right. He suddenly calling himself a Revenger and all that."</p>
<p>"No one has ever accused him of being creative", Loki shrugged and settled down in a chair. Rant over. "Speaking of which. What are you doing here? Not that your company isn't surprisingly stimulating but I would have thought you eager to return to your States by now."</p>
<p>"Awe, you like me!"</p>
<p>"Stark..."</p>
<p>"Heh, joking. Sort of. Anyway, Thor didn't tell you?"</p>
<p>"Tell me what?"</p>
<p>"We are moving the Avengers HQ to New Asgard."</p>
<p>"Why in the Nine would you do that?"</p>
<p>"It is simple, really. To get away from the Accords. Yeah, yeah. I know, I signed them but I was stupid. I didn't think about the consequences. The implications. But the truth is, old U.S. is kind of starting to look like a dictatorship. Ross is demanding that Bruce and Vision should be handed over to the military as weapons. Steve has a warrent on him and many are clamouring that he should be studied. They want my technology. <em>Again</em>."</p>
<p>"Why are you surprised? You States has always tattered dangerously close to a military state. Today it's enhanced individuals, tomorrow it might be political outliers. Your country has never stopped being at war."</p>
<p>"I guessed I hoped things would get better. That I could change things from the inside."</p>
<p>"If you were a politician, perhaps. But done is done. I am the last person who should harp on you, given my own track record."</p>
<p>And that was the thing with Loki. He could understand mistakes and falling into a dangerous cycle. Not to mention being smarter than just about everyone else around you.</p>
<p>"Cheers to that, if I had anything to drink that is."</p>
<p>"You are quite lazy", the Trickster chuckled and conjured two bottles of soda. Something called sockerdricka, which tasted kind of weird in a good way. "So? Who will join the new Avengers?"</p>
<p>"Most of the old ones. Bruce, obviously - since he already lives here, Natasha who is a package deal with Bruce. How did you manage that by the way?"</p>
<p>"I have my ways. Our healers are <em>very</em> good. Go on, who else? You and Rogers, of course."</p>
<p>"Yep. But then there are people you haven't met. Wilson, Wanda, Vision. If he is up for it, Barnes. But he might stay in Wakanda a while longer. Rhodey haven't decided. His military career is kind if bust since he lost the use of his legs."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"He fell. Broke his back. Is now paralysed. I don't like talking about it."</p>
<p>"Stark, bring him to our healers. I'm sure Eir might be able to heal him. She is the best there is."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"She is a goddess. Of healing."</p>
<p>"Oh... I will ask him."</p>
<p>"What about Barton?"</p>
<p>"Hard to say... he took a plea deal to be with his family. I think he is on house arrest. Same with Lang. But if things get to harsh, both of them might decide to bolt."</p>
<p>"So many names..." Loki shook his head. "And you want to settle in New Asgard."</p>
<p>"Yep. We have already cleared it with both Thor and the Nordic governments. In exchange we will help with things that are nor emergencies as well."</p>
<p>"Why here? I can see Thor agreeing easily enough but why?"</p>
<p>"Because this is the one place on Earth where we won't be outliers. Any Asgardian is stronger than the average human. Including your kids. What a better place?"</p>
<p>"And because New Asgard is recognised as an independent state you are protected under our laws. Clever."</p>
<p>"Thanks. Hey, that clumsy spell, could it be cast on, say, Ross? Without him realising." Maybe Tony should have been worried about the feral grin he received but he just wasn't. Which was probably worrying on its own but who cared. Being friends with the god of mischief was awesome. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sockerdricka is a real thing. It translate to sugar drink and is a very Scandinavian type of soda. One of the earliest around.

</p><p>My cats are currently occupying different parts of the apartment. Which is fine. They have sort of greeted each other and haven't been fighting. I kind of blame the shelter Eddie came from for giving me the most worst case scenario possible. Making me way more scared and nervous than there was need for. Eddie and Sivi doesn't have to be friends. I'm fine as long as they are not enemies. 

</p><p>I love my floofs. Super affectionate or super shy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter arrived with vengeance. This was a shock to those Asgardian who had been born after the Jotunheim incursion. Used as they were to eternal spring and summer of their lost home. With only a few weeks left to the Solstice preparations was made with a lot of haste. Sticking to their theme the Aesir took to wearing thick fur. In acknowledgement of a different culture, most of it was fake.</p>
<p>To say that the fake fur and leather industry had taken a big jump with the Asgardians' arrival was an understatement. Not only did the micro nation import tons of the stuff, all over the world people were inspired by it. Creating fashion lines. When it came to leather though, the Aesir stuck with tradition. Buying hides and preparing the leather themselves.</p>
<p>As he walked through the streets seeing to the preparations Loki was for once thankful for his Jotun heritage. The temperature had dipped beneath -20°C and being so close to the sea meant that the wind was blowing most of the time. Not to mention when it had snowed nearly two metres in just a couple of days. While it was nothing to shovel away the snow from their streets he was the only one not bundled up. He had made a few concessions after Stark - no, <em>Tony</em> - had complained that just watching Loki made him cold. So, he wore a decent winter jacket, a beanie and proper winter boots. Not bothering with fur. It wasn't like they had any tourists right now, with the days so short you had barely time to see them.</p>
<p>Loki liked Tony. As a friend, that was. They had had some real fun with the human showing him a bunch of pictures of people that were bad, annoying or just too serious. Then they had cooked up the perfect spell to place on them. Things that couldn't be traced back to him. It had given the Trickster immense pleasure to the Fury among the pictures. Carol had told him what the man had said. Insinuating that Loki didn't deserve to be loved. He hoped the former director of SHIELD would enjoy his sudden tendency to be soaked.</p>
<p>(In that very moment Nick Fury accidentally tipped over a bucket full of water, only to step in another bucket as he backed away when a third bucket suddenly fell from its perch of a window cleaner. Its content upended on the man below. And to add insult to injury a car swooshed by, sending a wave of dirty slush straight at Fury. By this point he was starting to get suspicious but the only two suspects were an ocean away. It spoke of his intelligence that he figured out the culprits. Just not loud enough since he never thought about the possibility that Loki could place spells from a distance. Or simply turn invisible, teleport, place a small curse, teleport and then never have to get close again. Maybe he didn't want to.)</p>
<p>Reaching the brewery he sighed in annoyance. Making Asgardian mead was no small undertaking and required a lot of time and energy. And the current seidrmann on duty was nowhere to be seen. Not that he couldn't figure out what the man was up to. With the ratio of men and women skewered due to the past overwhelming majority of warriors being men. This meant there was a shortage of men compared to women. A few ways to ease things had been to allow visits to and from Vanaheim or getting chummy with mortals. Yet, nothing could stop those men who only felt attraction to other men. In particular the seidrmenn.</p>
<p>Loki had argued, and won, that it was more fruitful to convince the male magic users to allow themselves to become pregnant than trying to forbid same-sex activities. So far there had been more marriages between two men than between a man and a woman. In each case the seidrmann had sported an unmistakably baby bump. In their minds, they were finally above the warriors. Because they <em>contributed.</em> Doing construction, helping with food and water. Casting spells that allowed everyone to live comfortable. And helping to repopulate the Asgardian people. On their own.</p>
<p>The women laughed, shook their heads and let them. With millennia to live, they were not in quite the same rush. Besides, all these cute mortals could do just fine in the meanwhile. </p>
<p>So finding the brewery wasn't entirely unexpected. It was the easiest place to find a seidrmann or seidrmadir. Specifically, the bored ones. Grumbling to himself Loki cast a location spell. The man in charge for the day, Solve, had indeed been lured away by sweet promises. But he had not gone far. Both in distance and in progress. Out in the empty stable Solve had dropped his trousers to his ankles and had them around the waste of a burly man. They were clearly just getting into it. Leaning against the door the Trickster cleared his throat loudly. Making the two men stop. He smiled a shark's grin.</p>
<p>"I better see ten new caskets tomorrow", he said. "Or I will assign you to sewage duty."</p>
<p>"Yes, prince Loki", the seidrmann squeaked.</p>
<p>"Now, do what you must. It is said after all that children conceived near the Winter Solstice will be prosperous. I would hate to see these very important preparations be interrupted for anything less. But of course, the choice is yours."</p>
<p>Leaving the two thoroughly humiliated men he started the trudging walk to the next location. He could have teleported, of course, but the people needed to see him. Especially since they rarely saw Thor. Their king was simply too busy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If he was being honest with himself Thor had been astonished of the work Loki had put into the celebrations. First the harvest festival and then the Winter Solstice. Their Yule celebration. Since the Nordic countries celebrated their Christmas on the twenty-fourth of December many had been able to join the Asgardians. In response to this, ordinary mead had been prepared, carefully labelled to avoid accidents. It had been amazing. Not just food and drink but the preservation of traditions. Helped in no small part by Loki's almost encyclical memory of Asgard's lost libraries. Everything from the ritual slaughtering of animals to the gifts and well wishes.</p>
<p>The humans had gone a bit green at the sight of the butchers. Yet, seidr meant the animals didn't suffer in the slightest and the meat was roasted to be served. Once the more formal parts of the celebration was over, everyone joined in food and drink. Thor had greeted his old friends and offered them gifts. All while downing the mead the god of mischief had had brewed. A fine job indeed.</p>
<p>In fact...</p>
<p>As he woke in his bed the morning after the Thunderer spent a good amount of time trying to remember how he got there. He had been drinking. A lot. Given tankard after tankard with the finest mead. Then what? Taking stock of himself and his surroundings Thor first realised he was naked. His clothes were strewn about the room in a haphazardous manner. There were also clothes that clearly belonged to someone else. Based on their size if nothing else. His bed was also missing most of its cover.</p>
<p>Through the veil of drunkenness he found himself recalling a woman in his bed. Or had it been a man? Maybe both? Oh, it had definitely been both. He couldn't find a face in the haze but he had definitely slept with both a man and a woman. But he could only remember on at the time in his bed. Maybe they had taken turns? It was possible. Either way, once he had sorted out as much of the events as he was able he concluded he had been thoroughly satisfied during the night. And that was all that mattered. </p>
<p>Throwing the rest of his covering of the bed he swung his legs down on the floor and decided he would go down to the large communal baths underneath the castle. Those were always warmer and more lively than he could ever get in his own bathroom. Besides, it was part of the tradition.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Loki jolted awake when he heard a door slam shut. It took him a moment to realise he was sleeping on the floor. He was lying on a bed covering and the stone floor had been covered by carpet since his last acquaintance with it. Despite the chill he was not uncomfortable. Most likely he had accidentally rolled off during the night. Or Thor had accidentally pushed him off.</p>
<p>Oh yes, Thor.</p>
<p>As busy as he had been with putting the celebrations together he had had little opportunity to actually enjoying them. It wasn't until everything was winding down that he could just relax. Things were getting rowdy as the mead flowed but he didn't mind for once. He had been thanked profusely by a great number of people for his hard work. Having his work recognised for once had been more than pleasing. It felt vindictive. Having only emptied one cup of mead Loki had jumped when Thor suddenly appeared before him. Clearly deep in his drink but not so deep that he stopped working.</p>
<p>With a wide grin of his face the Thunderer had lifted him up and thrown him across one shoulder. Easily carrying him. The shock alone had stopped the Trickster from reacting before he was once more on his feet. Only having time to see he was in Thor's bedroom when he was suddenly swept in for a intense kiss. Big, fumbling fingers tugging at his clothes. It was in order to protect his clothes from being ripped that he used magic to shed them. Otherwise he was curious of how far the oaf was prepared to go.</p>
<p>Quite far it turned out. He was also annoyingly demanding. Wanting Loki to shift between his male and female form, taking forever before he was completely satisfied. Not that the Trickster was all that put off by the whole thing. If he had needed, his magic would have helped him. It wasn't like he hadn't been rather satisfied himself. </p>
<p>Lying on the stone floor the god of mischief got carefully to his feet. He was sore in places he didn't know he could be sore in and his hips were rather tender. Throwing the covering back onto the bed he concluded that Thor had likely gone to the communal baths. It was a tradition but one Loki himself had never participated in.</p>
<p>On a whim he decided to keep quiet of this encounter. He wanted to know how the other man would face him and how he would behave.</p>
<p>After all, mischief was mischief and few were better at it than him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce had been a bit uncomfortable around Wanda at first but then he realised she was a rather sweet girl once you got to know her. Living in New Asgard had meant she suddenly had a surplus of teachers. Allowing her to gain more control of her powers than ever before. Most of the seidr users were very impressed with her. Except for Loki, of course. But then, the Trickster was more powerful than all the others combined. He had cause for his arrogance. </p>
<p>He was also a good teacher.</p>
<p>At the moment he was instructing both Wanda and Vision on how to use their powers in the best way. The other members of the New Avengers were also gathered. Probably because magic was quite fascinating. Smiling as he listened to the sharp voice Bruce slipped an arm around Natasha's waist. They had been unsure of each other but Loki's misguided attempts at retaliation had helped mend their hurts. After that, the Asgardian healers had done even more. </p>
<p>For the red-head they had been able to restore her uterus. Literally making her grow a new one. But not before receiving a lecture on how lacking a womb did not make a woman a monster. Nor did having one make you a saint. Then they had helped Bruce gain much needed balance. No longer did he and Hulk fight for dominance. No longer could anger or arousal cause a transformation. He had been given options again. Options he had lost more than a decade prior.</p>
<p>Tony had cried when Loki had assisted the healers in restoring former Colonel Rhodes ability to walk unaided. The god had received to many gifts over the weeks of Christmas and new year that he had barely been able to find a place for all of them. Clearly overwhelmed but also extremely pleased. That was over a months ago as it was now the beginning of February. </p>
<p>A shout from the centre of the room broke Bruce out of his deep thoughts. Loki was spawled on the floor. Unconscious. Rushing to his friend's side he slid to a stop and placed a couple of fingers on his pulse. It was beating steadily.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"I don't know", Wanda said in a distraught voice. "He was showing me how to conjure and then he suddenly collapsed."</p>
<p>"My guess is that he fainted", Vision said. "Maybe it is mere exhaustion? He has been working very hard for a long time now."</p>
<p>"Could be... we should take him to Eir once he wakes. She probably knows more."</p><hr/>
<p>Once Loki had regained consciousness Tony had been the one to take him to the Asgardian healers. It hadn't been long before Thor barged in. Clearly worried. The chief healer, Eir, was a terrifying woman with a sharp tongue and little patience for nonsense. But she was good. The engineer had practically showered her in gifts after she helped Rhodey. She was currently examining the Trickster with a displeased expression. </p>
<p>"Well?" Thor demanded and shifted impatiently. Earning an eyeroll from mister bean pole. The healer eyed him but addressed her patient as he sat up.</p>
<p>"You are with child", she said. "About one and a half month along." For some reason she sounded disapproving. Had it been a year ago Tony would have been shocked to hear that a guy was pregnant. Now he had seen it enough time to just chalk it up to alien biology. She also glanced at the Thunderer in disappointment. Loki on the other hand cocked his head while thinking. Seeming to come a conclusion and nodded decisively. Completely at ease.</p>
<p>"Loki..." the big blond shifted his feet. "Do you know who the father is?" That got the Trickster's attention.</p>
<p>"You are joking, right?"</p>
<p>"Why would I be joking? If you are with child then we need to find the man who fathered it."</p>
<p>"Are you serious right now? Are you telling me you don't remember? After the Solstice celebration, in bed. You don't remember?" For some reason Loki was looking really agitated and kind of angry. A suspicion was forming in Tony's mind.</p>
<p>"Not much I am afraid. I shared the bed with an unknown woman and an unknown man. Neither of which have come forth since."</p>
<p>The god of mischief groaned and smacked his head. Literally facepalming. "I thought it was strange that you had no reaction to me", he said. "You didn't sleep someone unknown. You bedded <em>me</em>. Quite insistently I might add."</p>
<p>Called it. The engineer kept quiet, wishing he had some popcorn. This kind of drama you couldn't even get on TV.</p>
<p>"No... that's... but..."</p>
<p>"You threw me over your shoulder, marched to your chambers and proceeded to have sex with me. Constantly demanding I switch gender."</p>
<p>"But... the next morning, I was alone."</p>
<p>"No, you weren't. I had rolled of the bed. Or you pushed me. Either is possible." Thor visibly deflated. "How do you intend to take responsibility?"</p>
<p>"Responsibility?" The big guy's head flew up and he gaped at his... whatever they were. Not-brothers? Former brothers? Lovers? Were you lovers if it was only once?</p>
<p>"Yes. This is <em>your</em> child I'm carrying. So how do you intend to take responsibility?"</p>
<p>"What could you possibly want me to do?" Thor pleaded. "I don't remember and... and... maybe I mistook you?"</p>
<p>"Hardly, you yelled my name over and over."</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"Really, Thor? You would have me give birth to a bastard when any other man who begets one of the seidrmenn is pushed into marriage. By you."</p>
<p>"You can abort it", Tony said without thinking. The gods stared at him. Loki shook his head.</p>
<p>"Now why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"I mean, nothing is forcing you to have a child if you don't want to."</p>
<p>"Stark... Tony." The god of mischief turned to him fully. "There are about three hundred Asgardian left. Everyone is being encouraged to reproduce, including the men. You think that I as the prince can just ignore this because it might be inconvenient?"</p>
<p>"Well, forces pregnancy sucks in my opinion."</p>
<p>"I don't mind having a child. I should have thought about the possibility sooner. As both a Jotun and a seidrmann I'm highly susceptible to pregnancy."</p>
<p>"Then, what are you arguing about. Responsibility?"</p>
<p>"Well, Thor is the one who impregnated me. It only make sense that he should be the one to marry me."</p><hr/>
<p>He should have seen it coming, he really should have. Not the dizziness or the fainting - he had worked hard enough - but the likely outcome. Thor was after all a fertility god in addition to being the god of thunder. Loki didn't necessarily think marriage was the best thing for <em>them</em> but it would definitely be the best thing for the child. As long as the babe was born into a marriage it would be legitimate. And an heir to the throne.</p>
<p>The oaf looked like he had hit him. Or stabbed him, the expression was similar. Tony was laughing loudly, smacking his leg. Good that someone was amused. In truth though, the Thunderer was trapped. He was after all the one that had insisted that a male couple that had conceived should get married. The women was far too reluctant to reproduce yet and the few warriors left preferred the seidrmenn. </p>
<p>Which in itself was a very new development. Before Ragnarok no warrior would have allowed himself to be caught dead in a magic users bed. Especially if they were male. But with New Asgard relying so heavily on the seidr users their status had changed dramatically. </p>
<p>The point was that Thor couldn't back out. He couldn't demand from his warriors what he wouldn't do himself. And he <em>knew</em> it. There was no other option and Loki had no intention of letting him off the hook. His current status was far too good to tarnish his reputation by giving birth to a bastard fathered by someone unnamed. Thor knew <em>that</em> too. Sighing he turned to the head healer.</p>
<p>"Eir, will you spread the word that I have taken Loki as my betrothed and that he is pregnant with my child?"</p>
<p>Eir had looked very angry and disappointed before. Now she seemed extremely pleased. Smug, even. Then again, she had been amongst those who had advocated for this outcome. "I will see to it, my king. Congratulations my prince."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is really just a pet peeve of mine but it is a fairly big one. In many Marvel fanfics I come across I see people confusing the Nine Realms. Some of it is the fault of Marvel but not all of it. So, I thought I give an overview.

</p><p>Asgard &gt; home of the Aesir gods. Also houses Valhalla.

</p><p>Vanaheim &gt; home of the Vanir gods. Also houses Folkvagnar, another part of the Norse afterlife and is ruledby Freya

</p><p>Jotunheim &gt; home of the giants. Also known as Utgard, translated to "Outside garden"

</p><p>Midgard &gt; the mortal realm and centre of Yggdrasil

</p><p>Muspellheim &gt; home of the fire giants

</p><p>Svartalfheim &gt; home to the dwarves, also known as dark elves. Located completely underground. Evolved from maggots. 

</p><p>Alfheim &gt; home of the light elves. Was gifted to Frey as a toothing ring.

</p><p>Niflheim &gt; the realm of ice. The castle of Skadi, Thunder home is located there

</p><p>Helheim &gt; the realm of the dishonourable dead. Ruled by Hel, daughter of Loki</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Tony returned to the facility Steve called the training to a halt. Together the New Avengers went down to the changing room and the showers. There were two changing rooms but being the only women, Natasha and Wanda wasn't bothered by sharing with the men. It kept them in the know they said. He still kept his eyes carefully averted. Neither woman was shy about being naked. Of course, Vision didn't take showers and Bruce tended to stand close to his girlfriend. It wasn't that the other men stared but they didn't bother to look away either.</p><p>Granted, Tony usually ran a commentary on <em>Steve's </em>body. Clearly indicating where he was looking. Speaking of whom.</p><p>"How was Loki?" he asked his lover.</p><p>"He was fine it turned out", the engineer sitting down so he could oogle the super soldier. Said super soldier didn't mind. "Oh, and he is pregnant. </p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>Freezing with his arms half lifted to pull of his shirt Steve felt his mind grind to a halt. Loki was what now? Someone else had to have asked the same question because Tony repeated himself.</p><p>"Loki is pregnant. Bun in the oven. Growing a tiny Trickster with some sparkles thrown in."</p><p>"That's vonderful news", Wanda cooed. "Hov far along is he?"</p><p>"He apparently conceived around Christmas. So... first trimester, if his pregnancy matches a human."</p><p>"But who is the daddy?" Sam asked. He had been pretty amenable towards the Trickster who he had never fought against. Even if the two didn't really get along.</p><p>"Apparently it is Thor."</p><p>Steve found himself nodding, recalling that he had seen the Thunderer carrying Loki over his shoulder during the winter celebration. From Bruce's similar gesture he had also seen the gods unusal way of exit. He also knew this was subject where Wanda and Sam took issue. They saw it as incest. And in most circumstances most people probably would. However, the Asgardians didn't have the same concept of proper. They had very different morals. To the Aesir it didn't matter who you took to your bed as long as you didn't have actual blood relation. They didn't even have a concept of cheating. Of betrayal, yes. If those involved had an agreement to betray.</p><p>"How did Thor take it?" Wilson asked.</p><p>"For now he is announcing that they are getting married", Tony said. "Loki insisted and it is kind of fair."</p><p>Steve finally made it to the shower. One thing he had learned was that normal was not a word you could use about New Asgard.</p>
<hr/><p>It was no surprise when Loki followed him to his rooms. In fact, it was to be expected. Already the word was spreading and several servants had given them pleased grins as they passed. Thor had not expected that the Trickster would undress. His breath hitched as his eyes fell on the slender figure. The still flat stomach that supposedly held his child. Not that he doubted Eir's ability. That would be foolish. Nor did he think that Loki was lying about who the father was. There were ways to test it and the consequences would be too dire.</p><p>"Loki..." Thor began, uncertain of what he wanted to say.</p><p>"Don't look like that. I just figured it is a pity you can't remember conceiving your own child. I thought we might remedy that, after the fact of course", the dark prince smiled. "You know how to be with a man, right?"</p><p>"I... yes... but..." he sighed, not knowing what he wanted to say.  He jolted when Loki gently took one of his hands. Placing it on his stomach. Vaguely the Thunderer noted that their hands was actually about the same size. His was simply beefier, with thicker fingers. Under his palm his fertility magic jumped alive and connected with the foetus resting inside.</p><p>His mind blanked. He could feel the baby. More importantly, he could feel his essence connect with the babe. Confirming without any doubt that it was his. His, and Loki's. </p><p>Overcome with possessiveness he grabbed hold of the other, smashing their lips together. Demanding entrance into that quick mouth. It felt kind of familiar. An echo no doubt from their earlier encounter. A moan escaped his betrothed and tackled them to bed. Trying to get rid of their clothes.</p><p>"Stop that", Loki admonished gently. "They will rip. There." He made their clothes disappear with a hand wave. Leaving both of them naked. Thor immediately went in. Kissing, licking, tasting, touching. The lithe body writhing under the onslaught. Using magic the Trickster conjured slick onto the blond's fingers who didn't pause even a little.</p><p>"Nhg! Don't be so impatient... ah ahhh!"</p><p>"I need this, Loki..." he knew he was probably rushing a bit. But his mind was feeling clouded. If he could only...</p><p>"Hii... ah... hah", Loki studied him for a few short seconds, all while thick fingers worked him open. "Hmm... mh! is that so? Very well then. Come to me." Stretching his arms forward he opened his legs wide. Making the invite clear. The Trickster actually grimaced as Thor thrust inside with some force.</p><p>"I'm sorry... hh..." it was difficult to keep his restraint. Buried in warmth as he was. All he wanted was to just... find... something. </p><p>"I won't break", the raven murmured. "Come, have me." And just like that his restraint broke. Grabbing the slim waist he thrusted into the pliant body. Face cradled by cool hands he occasionally followed them down to soft lips. Far too soon he let out a grunt and spilled. Panting he knew he was still hard. "Found what you are looking for?"</p><p>"No... I'm sorry..." how could Loki be so gentle with him? So patient?</p><p>"Then keep going until you find it", the Trickster said as if to prove a point. Heart aching Thor caressed a pale cheek and began kissing the other gently. Carefully. Letting his hands roam until they found Loki's member. With one hand he stimulated it, the other he used to steady himself as he thrust. This time slower. At more leisure. Drawing it out. Soon he was causing moans and whines to escape the paler man.</p><p>Suddenly he understood. This was love. He was in love with Loki. Had been for a while now. Seeing him work so hard to help and reassure had stirred such an emotion in him. It wasn't sex he wanted. Thor wanted them to make love. So, he set about doing just that.</p>
<hr/><p>He had honestly expected a repeat of their first night and initially it had looked like it. Admittedly, Thor had more techniques than one might think but the force of his thrusts had rocked Loki's body while making it burn a bit as his ass had not yet stretched enough. Not that this was an issue. That was something he could enjoy occasionally. </p><p>What truly surprised him was when Thor became tender. Because that was a word he didn't associate with the man. At all. And once they were both properly satisfied he was held tenderly as they were falling asleep. </p><p>All this were doing strange things to Loki. He had desired the other for quite a while now but this was something different. His heart was beating loudly and felt strangely shy.</p><p>He chalked this up to pregnancy hormones. That had to be it. Everyone knew you became a bit weird when you became pregnant. There was no reason to believe he was any different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he had been encouraged (ordered) by Loki to involve himself more with the daily life of their people Thor had started to take a walk in the streets a few hours everyday. He wasn't quite sure if he should allow himself to be encouraged (ordered and bullied) by the Trickster. But there was no denying the benefits. For one thing. Fewer petitions. People just walked up to him asking their question. More times than not he didn't know the answer but he knew who probably did (Loki). It was also wonderful to be outside. Breathe fresh air (New Asgard didn't allow vehicles powered by fossil fuel. Under the supervision of their engineers they were slowly recreating the technology from Asgard. They also used horses. Nothing stopped an angsty teenager from causing trouble quite as well as having to clean the streets of manure. It also made small girls of a certain persuasion to think of New Asgard as a paradise.) Some exercise wasn't bad either.</p>
<p>The downside was getting caught of in petty fights. Like the one he was handling right now. It involved three men. One he recognised as a seidrmann, mystic robe and all, and the other two was warriors. One of whom seemed to have come from Vanaheim. The one making a stink however, was from New Asgard. </p>
<p>"Can you tell me again what happened?" the young king asked.</p>
<p>"Th's scunner o'er 'ere was makin them oogly eyes at me woife", the asgardian said, his accent nearly intangible. "Ah tol' him 'Stap mekin them oogly eyes the woife. Go make oogle eye at yer o'n woife.' An' th's scunner j'st haud the giggles at me mah lurd. It ain't right. Makin them oogly eyes at anoter man's wumman."</p>
<p>"And the wife in question is..." the warrior gestured at the seidrmann who didn't seem particularly upset at being referred to as a woman. Thor looked at the Vanir. " And you then said..."</p>
<p>"That I didn't see any woman around but a fine young lad with a nice butt", the Vanir said without shame.</p>
<p>"See!" the Asgardian said. "It ain't right! Takin that wey about anoter man's woife. Me woife is e'en preggers mah lurd. We had oor wedding prope'ly and all. Wi' tha prince Loki givin' blessings an' ol."</p>
<p>His head was aching just trying to figure out what the man was the man was actually saying. But he did figure out that they were married with Loki's blessings and that the seidrmann was pregnant. Thor very much whished the Trickster could be here instead of him.</p>
<p>(For some reason Loki and Banner was off looking at sound equipment. They had talked about ultra sound, which had to be really good speakers or something. For a terrifying and exciting moment he had thought they said <em>Ultron</em> sound. Which was exciting because, great fight but also also terrifying because, well, great fight.)</p>
<p>"There is no woman to be looking at is there? It's just this lad here!" the Vanir shouted. "And I will look all I want!"</p>
<p>Suppressing a sigh Thor turned to the one who had so far been quiet. "What are your thoughts on this?" he asked. The seidrmann reached up and pulled a white stick from his mouth. That turned out to be... a lollipop. Of course. Using seidr took a lot of energy and anyone with even the slightest above average ability was prone to being a sweet tooth. On Asgard the selection had always been rather limited but here on Earth there was an abundance of sugary foods and treats. Feeding the veritable sugar addiction that afflicted any magic user. The only thing stopping them from becoming fat was their power burning through their body constantly. In fact, many of them had started to look healthy rather than constantly starved.</p>
<p>Playing with his candy on a stick the seidrmann eyed the Vanir with uncertainty. "No one likes to be harassed now do they, eh? I don't want anyone to oogle me, eh. Except my husband, eh."</p>
<p>Another one with an odd speak pattern. Still, it was clear enough. Turning to the Vanir Thor tried to sound like a king. "I would ask you to respect our citizens while you are visiting. And not leer at other men's spouses. Regardless of their gender and pronouns."</p>
<p>He received an oddly flat look. "This isn't Asgard", the Vanir said coldly. "You might call yourself king but you are not the All-Father. He would never have defended someone like this. Then again, perhaps it is no surprise since the whore prince is sharing your bed."</p>
<p>The temperature dropped. The two Asgardians carefully backed away, looking like they wished to flee but feared drawing attention to themselves. </p>
<p>"<em>What. Did. You. Say?</em>"</p>
<p>"You heard me. The whore prince of Asgard. The Trickster. False prince. Betrayer. Liar. <em>Loki</em>."</p>
<p>While it was heartening seeing the anger on the nearby Asgardians at the slander, his own anger made it difficult to think. He grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and lifted him to his face. Who swallowed as he realised he had done something stupid. After all, Thor was big and strong. More importantly, he was very, very angry.</p>
<p>"You will not say another word about Loki", he rumbled as dark clouds gathered above. Thunder rolling in the distance. "You have no idea how he has suffered. How hard he has worked. For too long I have sat back and allowed others to insult him. No more." Lightning flashed just above and the following thunder was deafening. </p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"SILENCE!" He let the man go and he fell to a sprawl on the ground. Rain had started to fall. Icy and cold. All while more lightning and thunder crossed the sky. "You have overstayed your welcome here. Don't test it again."</p>
<p>Breathing heavily Thor struggled to get his temper back under control. The storm was still rolling but he could no longer do anything about it. Then, to his amazement, the street lit up as seidr users one by one erected shields against the now heavy rain. Each shield emitted soft light and they started merging, growing, until a large shield covered the whole city. Casting a gentle light on the otherwise dark streets while keeping rain and wind at bay. Outside the shield wind turbines and water towers gathered the elements to be used in the city. Things much more efficient than those used by mortals.</p>
<p>Amazed he turned to look at the seidrmann who blinked at him. "Give our well wishes to prince Loki, eh. And congratulations to you as well, king Thor, eh."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the evening came the rain was still falling. At one point the shield had been taken down since mist people had headed inside for the day anyway. Thor felt exhausted. After returning to the castle, because it was definitely that and not a palace, a mountain of paperwork had been waiting for him. And he was just not any good at it. Words danced, he couldn't make sense of what they said. Not daring to sign anything until he knew what he was signing. A lesson hammered into him by Loki. Whose view of politics was: Everyone is trying to trick you and lie to you. Trust no one who won't speak clearly.</p>
<p>He had learned the hard way to follow the same view. Most of the time. When he read papers at least.</p>
<p>Finally he had eaten a meal alone before heading to his own rooms. Opening the door he saw Loki standing by the bed, towelling his black hair carefully. A damp coat hanging in front of a hearty fire in the fireplace. In the dim light he was beautiful. Overcome with strong emotions Thor rushed over and tackled the other to the bed. Hugging him tightly, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>"Thor..." huffed the Trickster. "You are heavy... you need to ease up." Reluctantly the Thunderer eased himself of a big but when his betrothed coughed for air he felt rather guilty.</p>
<p>"Sorry..." he mumbled.</p>
<p>"Just... be more careful... and try to avoid acting like a charging bilgespine."</p>
<p>Thor smiled and lay down on his side instead so he could look at the god of mischief. He then looked around the room curiously. It was the same as before. "Did you not buy any speakers?"</p>
<p>"Speakers? You mean those things that amplify sound? Why would I have bought such thing?"</p>
<p>"Didn't you and Banner go looking at ultra sound?"</p>
<p>Loki stared at him before breaking out in startled but genuine laughter. It was such a beautiful sound. Real, pure. Lines of joy crinkled the pale face and the expression became softer. A sight that had been all but gone for centuries. Thor made a silent vow to try and bring it out more often.</p>
<p>"We were looking at ultrasound equipment for the healers. It is Midgardian technology that allows a healer and the parents to sort of see the baby before the baby is born. They can also use it to look for abnormalities in the body. It is a healing tool", Loki explained. Making the god of thunder feel kind of stupid. "You look tired."</p>
<p>"I <em>am</em> tired. There are just so many papers and I can't make sense of them. You are so much better at all this. Father should have made you the heir years ago."</p>
<p>"Now, now. There is no use in self-pity. We can look at them together", the Trickster said. Then he spoke in a gentle voice. "You are still learning. And that's okay. We all are. This isn't Asgard and it means everything is different. More importantly, you don't have to do it all alone."</p>
<p>"But who can I trust? You, of course. Valkyrie when she is sober or not with the Marvellous Captain. But other than that..."</p>
<p>"I think it is Captain Marvel... Thor, you have the Avengers, don't you? Stark has experience in reading contracts and handling numbers. Romanoff is a literal spy. Rogers might be righteous to a fault but he is also clever. And if I'm not mistaken, that android man - Vision - can access the whole internet. I'm willing to bet that all of them would help you if you just asked them."</p>
<p>Of course. It was such a brilliant yet so simple solution. Again, strong emotions rushed him and Thor covered Loki's lips with his own. Who allowed himself to be undressed so that they could have sex. To the Thunderer it was making love but he wasn't sure that his beloved felt the same yet. But hopefully one day. Until then he was determined to be nothing but loving. That included the times when they had sex.</p>
<p>As they breathed while coming down from their orgasm addled brains Thor gathered the slimmer man in his arms. He murmured "I love you." There were no response but that was okay. Loki wouldn't be Loki is he was an easy catch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went grocery today. First time since my kitten arrived. She didn't like me being gone that long. But she came running when she heard the package of wetfood being opened 🤣 less than a week and she already knows the noise. Eddie was also very happy about getting wetfood but he is still very shy the big floof.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After agreeing to help Thor Tony sat down and read through their laws, because that was a good thing. Then he read through them again, this time making notes. After which he read through them a third time before taking the laws and his notes to Loki. Who read through the notes thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"It is a good start", Tony said. "But most of them are either to vague or to specific. You also have a problem with laws going too far. Especially when it comes to your penal code."</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware that Thor merely copied Asgard's old laws. He asked me to write them down months ago but I don't think he actually adhere to them very well."</p>
<p>"I'm guessing that's bad."</p>
<p>"It means that his mood is more important than our laws. This is also the old laws. I changed several of them during my time as king."</p>
<p>"You mean when you pretended to be your dad."</p>
<p>"That's what I said. Now, do you have any suggestions on how we can make these laws better?"</p>
<p>"Several. For one thing, here on Earth we have this thing called the Declaration of Human Rights and the convention of Children's rights. They are meant to protect people. Have you read them?"</p>
<p>"Just the basics. You think we should use them as a basis for our laws?"</p>
<p>"That would be a good start, yes."</p>
<p>"I see. Thank you, Tony. Your input have been invaluable. Thor is more likely to listen to your words than mine."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that. He seems to take your advise more often than not."</p>
<p>"Let's hope he keeps using both his ears and his mind then. If you think of anything else, please let me know."</p>
<p>"Sure. Oh, and say hi to junior", Tony gestured to Loki's stomach. If there was a slight swell it was not really visible. The Trickster shook his head with a smile and shooed him out. Laughing the engineer made his way out of the castle and into the streets. He always marvelled at how clean they were kept. Especially since the main mode of transportation was by horse. As he thought this he spotted two very human looking teens shovelling horse shit from the cobbles and putting it in a bag. None of them looked very happy about it. They were probably doing community service for some minor offense. Norway and New Asgard kept a very open relationship between their states.</p>
<p>Whistling to himself Tony strolled down the bustling streets. Noting as he did so that at least a third of the men were sporting a pregnancy belly. Making them magic users. They had survived Ragnarok because the warriors had refused their help against this Hela. Even if they had aided in keeping the general population hidden. It didn't really explain why Loki had been fighting and they hadn't. He would have to ask later. Some of the seidrmenn were clearly in the last stages. Waddling while arguing with a carpenter. Their partner hovering nearby as if terrified that their baby mama would fall.</p>
<p>It seemed that baby things were not among those things Asgard had ever really considered. Feeling a sudden surge of genius he took out his phone and called Pepper. Despite the way things ended they were still friends and business partners. She was very happy for him, she said.</p>
<p>"Hey, Peps? What do you think about a new business venture in New Asgard? No no, not candy and cakes - although that is also an idea. I'm talking about baby stuff. Strollers, prams, diapers, beds, clothes, formula and that kind of stuff. Good quality stuff. These people look for things that last."</p><hr/>
<p>A couple of weeks later Tony and Steve were walking through New Asgard. Together they had formulated the new laws for the micro nation and were headed to the castle to hand them over. Things were pretty much the same even if it was slightly warmer outside. Except for one detail.</p>
<p>Strollers. Strollers everywhere. Men dressed in robes were happily pushing a stroller around. All while their partners were carrying huge diaperbags or baby furniture. Some had a changing table strapped to their backs. </p>
<p>"Well, if the babe soils herself she will need a change, won't she?" One warrior had said when they asked. "And this way, we have everything she needs."</p>
<p>"What about pocket dimensions?" Steve had asked. They had both seen Loki pulling the most ridiculous thing from his pockets. Including a chair once.</p>
<p>"That's a skill only prince Loki knows hiw to use", the seidrmann said while feeding his baby. With a bottle. Formula had become very popular. Apparently it was very difficult to maintain the anatomy needed to breastfeed and this way, that energy could be used everywhere. </p>
<p>Steve and Tony accepted this a continued on their way. Not <em>all </em>strollers contained babies, though. Quite a few were used to hold shopping instead. </p>
<p>Hmm... personalised shopping carts could perhaps be a thing...</p>
<p>"Thank you", Loki said, breaking Tony out of his thoughts. "This is really well done and will be implemented as soon as possible. Truly, thank you."</p>
<p>"Aww, no problem Lokes. Hey, there is something I have been meaning to ask!"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"How come none of the other seidr users are using their magic to fight? I mean, you do but other than that..."</p>
<p>"It is actually fairly simple", the god of mischief said and offered them some tea. It was good tea. "Seidr is not naturally violent. It is a power of growth and healing. So naturally most seidrmadir and seidrmenn gravitate to those arts. There are other forms of magic that isn't seidr. Thor's lightning for example is elemental magic. The ice of the Jotun is also elemental. Some types of music have magic in it. My mother was raised by witches, this allowed her to see what was really there. Most people only see what they expect to see. Then there is divine powers, of course. The things that makes you a god."</p>
<p>Tony was on the edge of his seat. This was fascinating. He had tons of more questions but the mere concept was intricate and opened up so many possibilities. It still hadn't answer his question however. He said as much.</p>
<p>"Patience, Stark. As I said, seidr is not violent in its nature but as a prince it wasn't acceptable for me to settle with healing magic or creational magic. I was expected to be a fighter, a warrior. So, I had to find ways to use my magic in battle. Because without it, I was just useless."</p>
<p>"I kind of doubt that", Steve protested. "I bet you could win a fight with your hand tied behind your back, using only your wits."</p>
<p>"Those are kind words, Captain and maybe you are right. You see, I'm not limited to seidr. I'm a giant. A small one, possibly a runt. And recently I've learnt that all giants are naturally good at magic. At illusions, shapeshifting. Tricks of the mind. Laufey, the man who fathered me, was more like the Aesir than his own people. That's why he was such a bad king. I could have been simply a seidrmann if I had been allowed to but I wasn't. That's what made me into a sorcerer instead. A powerful one."</p>
<p>"Sounds good", Tony said. "I mean it sucks that you were forced but you are awesome so that's good."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Tony."</p><hr/>
<p>In the weeks between that Tony started working on the laws until he finished Loki spent most of his time coaching Thor. Which wasn't easy. Because the big oaf was rather stubborn. He also put a stop to any argument by being... weird. That was the only way the Trickster could put it. They could be in an heated argument and then he was suddenly hugged, kissed and, if there were time, placed against a convenient hall to be slightly ravished. He had not known you could "slightly' ravish someone. Yet, there he was. Without taking of a single piece of clothing Thor would use hands and tongue to rile him up. Only to then pull Loki up on one thick thigh, providing friction. It made no sense. Because the blond idiot didn't get anything out of it himself.</p>
<p>Oh, and he went about proclaiming his love to the Trickster. Who took it with a grain of salt. Even if he took what was presented to him and then double down on what he had said. He usually won. Except when he intentionally lost. Because that meant Thor was doing what he wanted him to do.</p>
<p>"Where are all the seidrmenn?" the Thunderer asked one evening. "They were everywhere and now I can't find even one."</p>
<p>"They are gestating, mostly", Loki said with a shrug from the bathroom. He had plans.</p>
<p>"And that means they can't do anything else? Haven't they been doing that from the start? Gestating?"</p>
<p>"Many of them are in late stages of pregnancy, Thor. They need to focus their seidr on providing the baby a way out. I don't think any of them are natural shapeshifters. So it takes a lot of energy. The only other option is cutting them open and Banner says that should be the last option. Did you want them to do anything?"</p>
<p>"I had some ideas..."</p>
<p>"Why don't run them by me then?"</p>
<p>"...I  forgot..."</p>
<p>"Moron..." Looking in the mirror Loki changed. Her female form was as voluptuous as always. She had always been a rather vengeful deity and she wanted her due after Thor threw her off his lap all those months ago. Clearly she had been right and he had been wrong. This time there were no alcohol involved either. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw the Thunderer freeze. Good.</p>
<p>Walking slowly, rolling her hips she walked up to him. "You owe me an apology", she said. </p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"For yeeting me across this very room."</p>
<p>"Oh... Loki... I'm sorry", guilt didn't suit the handsome face but she still felt some vindication. "Is this a chance for me to make it up to you?"</p>
<p>"No. This is me being horny because I'm pregnant", she said. It was a lie but only a small one. "I want you to fuck me."</p>
<p>The smile lit up his whole face. Thor happily lifted her up and carried her to their bed. Again he was... tender... she didn't get it. Why had he changed? She wasn't frail. A bit of rough sex could be fun. Yet the oaf insisted on being tender. A litany of curses fell from her mouth when a broad tongue swiped her lady parts.</p>
<p>"Are you a dog?" Loki berated only to moan when bristles from the other's beard tickled her as he took her nub in his mouth. Sucking on it gently. Using his tongue to play with it. She sucked in a breath when two fingers breached her. This onslaught made her orgasm within just a few minutes but Thor didn't stop until she orgasmed again. This time begging him to stop. Her privates being far too sensitive at the moment. The blond zipped off to the bathroom to wash his mouth on her request. Once he returned he started caressing her skin. Playing with her breasts and sucking on her nipples.</p>
<p>Something told her Thor was having fun, drawing moans from her lips. He kissed those a lot too. The two fingers returned to their prior position inside her until she was so wet she was leaking. Never before had she been this aroused in her female form. Being penetrated felt ridiculously good.</p>
<p>"Ah! Thor... Thor... ah!"</p>
<p>"Loki", groaned Thor as he thrust. Steady, measured thrusts. "I love you. I love you. You are amazing. So amazing. Powerful, beautiful no matter what form you take. Resilient. I can never love you enough. My amazing, beloved Loki."</p>
<p>And damn if it didn't get to her. No one had ever spoken to her like that while having sex. Or ever, really. It made her want more. Of everything. Because satisfaction was not in her nature.</p>
<p>As they panted, catching their breath Loki returned to his male form. Touching the slight swell on his stomach. Inside a child was growing. He was rather pleased about that. More than he had expected. No child of of his would ever have to wonder if they were loved. If they were good enough. Because he would show them every single day. And so would Thor even if he had to bully him into doing so.</p>
<p>The gesture didn't go unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Are... You are showing..." the Thunderer breathed. "That's our baby, growing."</p>
<p>"What did you expect? I'm entering the second trimester. From here on out I will grow pretty big." A big hand was placed on his stomach.</p>
<p>"I can feel their life force. They will be powerful. A combination of thunder and magic. They will be perfect. And so will their siblings."</p>
<p>"Siblings? Care to share with the class?"</p>
<p>Thor blushed. "I was... kind of hoping we could have more than one child. Maybe three?"</p>
<p>"One heir and two spares?"</p>
<p>"No! Nothing like that. I don't want them to fight over the throne. Father was wrong to pit us against each other. He was wrong about you. I never want our children to feel like they have to prove themselves to us! Do... do you feel differently?"</p>
<p>A warm, fuzzy feeling rose in Loki's chest. He should have known. Odin's better half had been Frigga. Frigga who raised them both. Who had loved them no matter what. It made sense that they would remember her when they thought about their own offspring. </p>
<p>"No, I agree with you. And if you are not too tired..." a warm smile was directed at him and equally warm lips kissed him as his betrothed happily had very tender sex with him. Loki was greedy. He knew that. But perhaps there were certain things you were allowed to feel greedy about. Maybe love was one of those things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last night at 3 a.m (because I don't know how to go to sleep properly) I was playing around on my phone when I realised that Eddie was very close to my bed near the opposite corner (it is a small room). In said corner were Sivi. While not worried I was rather curious as to what they were doing. Especially since it seeme like Sivi was eating something. Which was weird because there were no treats or anything there.
</p><p>As I stood Eddie naturally ran away, because he still thinks I'm super scary, and I approached Sivi who still making weird chewing noises and seemed to play with something.
</p><p> 
</p><p>It was a tiny slug. Like, 1cm long. Now, getting a slug inside my apartment isn't that weird. I live at ground level and what is basically a forest turned suburbia (which looks different in Sweden than the USA). It could have got inside on a shoe.
</p><p>But from the shoe to the corner of my bedroom? Not likely. I raked my brain and came up with only one explaination. Eddie. Eddie, who is about five, found the slug, caught it and carried it to my bedroom and gave it so Sivi. With the likely purpose of allowing her to "hunt" it. Which she did. Once she had enough he also played with it.
</p><p>None of them ate it but it is quite dead now. I don't really pity the slug. I might have been a Spanish forest slug which is an invasive species and tend to ruin people's gardens. Soo... yeah. My big cat gave my small cat a slug to hunt. I'm glad he didn't give it to me...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wondered if it was a good thing that Laura and the kids were away when Natasha wandered up to the farm. There was no use in asking her how she had manage to get the US despite being wanted as a fugitive from justice. That she ha manage to reach the farm was even less of an issue. Yet, he trusted her.</p><p>"Clint", she called.</p><p>"Nat."</p><p>"Are you alone?"</p><p>"Not anymore", they smiled. There were no hugs or anything like that. Their relationship had never relied on such things. "Come in, you have to be tired."</p><p>"Less than you might expect."</p><p>For a long while they drank their coffee in comfortable silence. She looked good. Healthy. And cautious.</p><p>"I hear you are living with Thor now", he said.</p><p>"I'm living in New Asgard, that's different. Most of us do, including Tony. He regrets his involvement with the Accords."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, much good it does us now..."</p><p>"We would have invited you to join us but there was your family and also..." Clint interrupted her.</p><p>"Loki", he said blandly.</p><p>"You are aware then?"</p><p>"There is barely anything else on TV these days", he gestured to the small one hanging in he kitchen. Natasha got up and turned it on. Immediately there was a live sending from the Secretary of State. </p><p>"...menace. Housing several known war criminals on their soil. We must be vigilant. No enhanced being can be allowed to operate outside of the law. Otherwise we will find ourself facing the dangers others would throw at us! Just look at how this terrorist is allowed to..." in the background footage from New Asgard had been rolling, showing men wrestling and fighting with blades. It also zoomed in on any instance that showed the god of mischief. Even when the guy was literally just eating some cotton candy.</p><p>"How bad?"</p><p>"It has been bad. Really bad", the archer groaned softly to himself and felt the familiar fatigue overwhelm him. "I don't like what the U.S. is becoming, Nat. People are arrested. Because someone reported them as being enhanced. Sometimes they disappear. Age doesn't matter. Several athletes and prominent scientists have been accused of being enhanced. Several have fled the country altogether."</p><p>"This hasn't reached any news outlet outside of the U.S. has it?"</p><p>"Not even a little. All news reports are controlled by Ross. We are starting to look like a dictatorship. Even the president won't say anything."</p><p>She was quiet for a moment. "I'm actually here on behalf of Loki, he is not so bad once you get to know him, he wants to invite you personally to New Asgard. With your family of course."</p><p>"Okaayy.. that's weird. Why?"</p><p>"He is getting married soon and wanted you to attend."</p><p>"Loki is getting married? Why so suddenly?"</p><p>"Because he is pregnant", Natasha said it so casually that he first wasn't sure he heard correctly. Seeing his expression the Widow shrugged. "It is apparently a thing among male magic users. He isn't the only one. Thor also wants you to attend, he also invites you to stay in New Asgard."</p><p>"Thor wants me to attend Loki's wedding? Why?"</p><p>"Because it is also Thor's wedding."</p><p>"Er... I'm not even going to ask... look, Nat. I would love to leave. Everyday I worry that they will come here. Take me away or any of my children. But leaving the farm? Uprooting my whole family? They would have nothing."</p><p>"They would have you. And they would be safe. Norway never signed and New Asgard certainly didn't."</p><p>Safe. That was important. But they couldn't just leave. He was still on house arrest and there were animals to look after. Then again... he was still waiting for an end to his sentence. A limit. Still.</p><p>"Even if I wanted to, I can't. They would never let me."</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"With my life."</p><p>"Talk with Loki, he can probably find a solution. He is good at this kind of thing. Clint, he never <em>wanted</em> to invade."</p><p>He thought about it, long and hard. So long in fact that Laura and the kids had time to return. They all greeted Natasha happily but his wife could see there were something on his mind. So she sent the kids away and asked for the whole story. </p><p>"And you are sure he won't cause any harm", she asked Nat.</p><p>"Not unless you provoke him. And even then he keeps it reined in most of the time."</p><p>"Clint?"</p><p>"Alright." Both women looked at him. "Call him here. See what he can do. I'm not allowed any weapons so I will trust you." The Black Widow nodded and rose. Going outside. Five minutes later she returned.</p><p>"He will be here shortly and he relayed a message."</p><p>"A message?"</p><p>"Basically, 'I'm pregnant, please don't attack.' A bit silly but there you have it."</p><p>Clint couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. And it was even genuine.</p>
<hr/><p>She naturally watched the archer as Loki approached the farm. After all, without his interference her relationship with Bruce would have been no more. She owed him a debt that would be hard to repay. Least she could do was keeping Clint in check. The god walked easily enough despite his now very distinct belly.</p><p>"You know, I'm not sure I believed you until now", the blond said. "He is really pregnant."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Agent Barton", the Trickster said calmly. "Do we find you in good health?"</p><p>"Good enough. It is getting kind of hot, politically you know", the archer said. "I heard you might be able to help."</p><p>"If you want to move somewhere colder, I probably can. Romanoff indicated that you might face some issues relocating. Mind filling me in?" Loki listened quietly as his former victim explained the issues. Looking around thoughtfully the god took stock of the farm. He also inspected the ankle bracelet that kept Clint imprisoned in his own home. "Well, I can think of a few possible solutions. The one that would satisfy you the most would probably be to simply take the farm with you."</p><p>"Take the..." the archer gaped at his former master. "You can just rip it out, shrink it to put it in your pocket and then plonk it down in Norway!"</p><p>"Why not? And not Norway. New Asgard. We are recognised as our own nation."</p><p>"'Why not'? Because it is impossible!"</p><p>"No, it's not impossible. It would be a fairly simple thing. You wouldn't even have to pack. With help from the seidrmadir and seidrmenn we can then connect your farm to our systems. We could use a few more farmers."</p><p>"...you can really do that?"</p><p>"I am the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms, possibly the whole universe, and guardian of the Tesseract. There are few things I can not accomplish with magic."</p><p>"The animals?"</p><p>"Won't come to any harm. Though I recommend that no human remains indoors. It is usually safer for more intelligent species to avoid travelling within a different dimension."</p><p>"Why is that?" asked Natasha, genuinely curious. </p><p>"Because animals don't have an imagination. People do."</p><p>"...I go get my family", Clint said.</p><p>"Just one more thing", Loki waved his hand and the ankle monitor disappeared only to reform a few feet away. Completely intact and with no indication it was going to go off. "There. Is there anything else we should take care of?"</p><p>Natasha could see the emotions on Clint's face. She could tell that the god of mischief had gained another, very unlikely, ally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sivi didn't like the cat litter made from paper mass, that could be composted and was lightweight. She would even leave small piles and puddles just outside of the litter box. So I had no other choice but go and buy the heavier cat sand instead. Ugh...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had not meant to give Clint a shock when he came to visit them at the  New Avengers compound. It just happened that Steve and Tony were caught up in some serious smooching. The others were helping out their new home. With no training, not time for another council meeting with Thor, was there really a wonder that the two men found themselves enjoying time together? Steve, the ever romantic, had put on some sleezy jazz music. Convincing an amused Tony to dance. The engineer was actually a good dancer and loved to indulge this side of his boyfriend. He needed it. Both did. Dancing had evolved into exchanging soft kisses. That had then devolved into them clinging to each other while gluing their lips together. Barely taking the time to breathe.</p>
<p>Which of course was when Clint walked through the door and saw them. He even made high pitched yelp before lashing out.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" the archer yelled. "What do you two think you are doing?"</p>
<p>"Kissing", Tony said. He had long since thrown shame out the window. What was the point?</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can see that. <em>Why?</em> I thought you were engaged to Pepper Pots, Stark."</p>
<p>"Um... yeah, well, we broke it off quite a while ago. Due to the whole 'I'm sexually attracted to Steve' thing, you know."</p>
<p>"Did you forget you were fighting not that long ago? That you had us arrested?"</p>
<p>"I didn't forget. I realised I was wrong. Very wrong. Look, I haven't been back to the US for months. Not since we reformed the Avengers. Even Wanda and Wilson is here."</p>
<p>"What about Barnes?"</p>
<p>"Still in Wakanda", Steve said. "He is healing and seems to enjoy the peace and quiet. It is safer for both us to avoid leaving. Things are becoming a bit... tense."</p>
<p>"That's one way to put it", Clint muttered. "So you are what? Boyfriends, lovers? Oh, don't tell me, you are husbands."</p>
<p>"Boyfriends works", Tony shrugged and gave his blond treat a gleeful smirk. "Although, I do like the sound of husband. What would you think of being Steve Rogers-Stark?"</p>
<p>"That would be great", said treat replied with a soft smile. "As long as you would be Tony Stark-Rogers."</p>
<p>"You know what? I'm in. Maybe we can squeeze in a wedding somewhere. The Asgardians keep it fairly simple don't they? Unless they are royal of course."</p>
<p>Clint groaned and shook his head. "You two are such dorks. I can't believe it."</p>
<p>"Says the guy who brought it up", the engineer smirked and tiptoed to kiss Steve, bringing attention back to himself. "Are we engage now? Have we proposed?" He was engulfed in a warm embrace and gentle lips kissed his own with so much love he turned to goo.</p>
<p>"I think so, yeah", the soldier said. "I love you, Tony."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>"Ooookay... that is... weird... anyway. You might want to look into that Spider-Kid that you brought to Germany." The archer had turned serious and leaned against the wall. A chill went through Tony.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" he demanded</p>
<p>"No one have seen the guy for a long time. He apparently went underground after that airplane he made crash. Ross wants to arrest him. I wouldn't trust that man not to kill the kid of sight."</p>
<p>"Tony... is this the kid from Queens?" Steve asked gently but he couldn't hear him. Peter was in danger. The planet crashing had saved who knew how many lives. Despite the invitation the kid had decided to keep it on the down low. Now he risked being arrested or maybe even killed. He couldn't allow it. Not <em>his</em> kid.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to Loki", he announced and stormed out. Barely registering the two other men following him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A sulking and whining Loki was surprisingly adorable, Thor found. With his stomach well extended he did not yet waddle but his cravings were never ending. Still, he was adorable.</p>
<p>"Thooor", whined the Trickster. "I want fruit!"</p>
<p>"But there is fruit", and there was. A full table with all sorts of fruits and berries. Several seidrmenn and even a seidrmadir or two was stuffing themselves on the stuff. Loki wrinkled his nose.</p>
<p>"Not that fruit!"</p>
<p>"Then, what fruit do you want? Tell me and I will get it for you."</p>
<p>"I don't know", Loki sulked.</p>
<p>"Then I'm afraid I can't get it."</p>
<p>"But I want it. I know it is something but I can't put my finger on it..."</p>
<p>"Your highness, your majesty, if I may?" It was Eir. She had a placid smile on her face. She was very pleased that the two were expecting a child and would get married. Thor gestured for her to keep talking. "I think his highness might be craving snow berries. It is a common craving among expecting Jotun."</p>
<p>"Where do I find this berry?"</p>
<p>"On Jotunheim, my king."</p>
<p>Ah, Norns... Asgard's relationship with the frozen realm was not very good. Looking to Loki Thor was prepared to make all sorts of apologises. But the Trickster didn't seemed fazed.</p>
<p>"That should make things easier", he said. "I can contact Helblindi, he might be able to assist." The Thunderer blinked.</p>
<p>"Who is Helblindi?"</p>
<p>"The current king of Jotunheim. My brother", the god of mischief. "One of them. Byleistr is younger than me. Helblindi is slightly older."</p>
<p>"You had contact with them..."</p>
<p>"I... reached out... while pretending to be Odin. He told me quite a few things. And he forgave us. Both you and me."</p>
<p>Filled with sudden pride Thor swooped up his betrothed and kissed him fiercely. Loki only made a slightly startled noise before relaxing. Answering the kiss ever so slightly.</p>
<p>"If you would send me, I would go forth to meet your brothers. And get you some snow berries while I'm at it", the Thunderer said. "There is little I wouldn't do for you, my love."</p>
<p>"... oh, for Norns sake, I can't be bothered to argue. Let's see to it then."</p>
<p>Before either could do anything more the doors swung open and Tony Stark rushed in. He was unusually pale and was breathing hard. There were sweat on his face as if he had run all the way to the castle. Behind him came Barton and Rogers. The former looked exhausted while the latter looked as fresh as ever.</p>
<p>"Lokes! Loki, best man there is. I need a favour!" the inventor said frantically. </p>
<p>"You can always ask", Loki said with a shrug. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>"I need you to help save my kid!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mind reeled at Tony's words. Not at the idea that his lover might have a kid but that the man had never said anything. And considering the circumstances the kid was already a teenager. This wasn't some baby that had popped up. Thor looked just as confused as the engineer showed Loki a picture on his phone.</p>
<p>"Is this not the youth you asked me to place a protection spell on some months ago?" the Trickster asked. "Why would he require additional protection now?"</p>
<p>"Because that bastard Ross is targeting him. Please, Lokes... I feel responsible for him..."</p>
<p>"As well you should if you are his father!"</p>
<p>"Well... he is not <em>technically </em>my kid. It is just... that is... look, he is in danger. He is a freaking teenager who somehow gained super powers, I'm not sure how, never asked, and now he runs the risk of being arrested and possibly killed. Please!"</p>
<p>"I never said I wouldn't help you so stop begging", Loki snapped and turned to Thor. "Do you thing you might be able to get me some snow berries while I'm gone?"</p>
<p>"Not unless you send me to Jotunheim first", the Thunderer said. "But Love, you would draw a lot of unwanted attention to yourself if you went like this to America. That would be dangerous. For you <em>and</em> the baby."</p>
<p>"Hmm... fair points. These two", the Trickster gestured to Steve and Tony, "also require disguises. Mine shouldn't be much of an issue." A shimmer swept over the god and suddenly a very voluptuous woman stood in his place. Even obviously pregnant her beauty and charm was undeniable. Every man in the room had their eyes glued to her.</p>
<p>Steve, who no longer felt any attraction to anyone except Tony, felt his mouth go dry. This was truly a goddess of proportions. The spell her transformation brought was only tampered a little by Thor swooping her into his arms and kissing her. She allowed it with only a huff of annoyance. </p>
<p>"Damn, that is hotter than it should be", Clint muttered. "I don't want to explain this to Laura..." he tried to pick at his pants discreetly. Looking both flushed and uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"That won't keep any attention away", Tony said. "But no one will dare bother you either. Can we go now?"</p>
<p>"Don't be impatient, Stark", Loki said, her voice kind of husky. "You two need a disguise first. Hmm... what would be good... ah, yes." This time the light travelled over the two lovers. Steve startled to see the engineer with blond hair and without his famous goatee. The colour was familiar. </p>
<p>"Wow, you look pretty good in a goatee", the brunette said. Making the soldier touch his face. "You know, you look surprisingly less, well, you, with my colouring."</p>
<p>Smirking the goddess of mischief summoned two mirrors. It was suddenly very easy to see how simple but effective their disguises were. Their build had not changed, nor their facial structures. But their hair hand been exchanged alongside skin colour. Steve now sported unruly brown hair with a goatee, some grey were sprinkled here and there. His skin had turned olive. The lines in his face had grown fewer though. As for Tony, he looked like someone in their early twenties. Paler than usual and with Steve's blond hair.</p>
<p>"There", Loki announced. "Let me send Thor to Jotunheim and then we can go."</p><hr/>
<p>Trudging home from school was the <em>worst</em>. Everywhere were posters encouraging people to report anyone suspected on being enhanced. He hadn't been able to wear his suit for <em>months</em>. And not just because it made aunt May unhappy. She didn't like him being Spider-Man but she accepted it for what it was. Sighing Peter walked slowly. He didn't want any of this. If this was the Accords, he hated them. Poor Ned was going crazy with worry. Even in school they were bombarded with messages of how aweful enhanced beings were. How they were not really humans at all but rather weapons of mass destruction. </p>
<p>Crime rates had increased dramatically. Not only because the Avengers were gone but because no one dared to stand out. Many schools had curfews for their students and several parents had even worse so. Flash, the school bully, had been pulled from school. His parents had taken him and moved to Europe. Not because any of them were enhanced but because they wouldn't risk being accused of it.</p>
<p>How could this happen in America? What happened to the land of the free?</p>
<p>Finally home he opened the door and gave a half-hearted greeting to aunt May. Who told him to come to the kitchen. Putting his bag in his bedroom he joined her and blinked. Three strangers were sitting by the table. Including a seriously hot pregnant lady. The two men looked faintly familiar.</p>
<p>"Hi, kiddo", the blond one said. Making Peter blink. He knew that voice. And he knew it well.</p>
<p>"Mister Stark?!"</p>
<p>"The one and only. Remember Steve?" The brunette waved. "You know, Captain America." Gaping the teen couldn't believe his eyes. He glanced at the woman. She didn't <em>look</em> like Black Widow. "Oh, and that's Loki. She is here to help."</p>
<p>"Wha...? Wait. <em>That</em> Loki? Thor's brother? But she is a lady. And pregnant."</p>
<p>"I am most certainly not Thor's brother", the lady said. "This is my female form little spider. Can we get going? I want my snow berries."</p>
<p>"Geez... pregnancy hormones are serious business", mr. Stark said. "We haven't even told him what this is about yet."</p>
<p>"Peter..." aunt May said. "I want you to pack your things, as many of them as possible. You can bring the suit, of course. I will contact the school."</p>
<p>"Wha...  wait, what is going on. Mr. Stark? Captain? Aunt May?"</p>
<p>The billionaire sighed. "We are bringing you to New Asgard, kiddo."</p>
<p>"Oh, for a trip? Like a vacation?" Peter felt confused and a sensation of trepidation. It grew when his aunt shook her head.</p>
<p>"You are going there to live, Peter", she said. "It will be safer for you."</p>
<p>"Is this about Spider-Man? I thought you understood? Do... do you hate me now?" the teen felt tear well up in his eyes. "Is that why..."</p>
<p>"Oh, Peter! No, no that's not why!" May was on her feet in an instant. Pulling him into her arms. "It is <em>because</em> I understand that I need to you to go. I know you miss it and the longer you remain here, the bigger the risk of you being discovered."</p>
<p>"You aunt loves you", miss lady Loki said. "You should appreciate her sacrifice. Few can love so dearly as to rather part but still have life, than be parted by death."</p>
<p>"That was nearly poetry, Lokes", mr. Stark said.</p>
<p>"It <em>is</em> poetry. Braggi, the god of poetry wrote it a long time ago. I might recite the whole thing to you one day."</p>
<p>"I'm good. Never got poetry anyway. But there you have it kid. We want you to be safe and you won't be alone in New Asgard either. We are adopting you."</p>
<p>"Adopting? You mean you and miss Potts?"</p>
<p>"Er... no. We broke up a while back and now I'm dating Steve. We are the ones to adopt you."</p>
<p>"You are dating Captain America?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"And you will adopt me?"</p>
<p>"Using the laws of New Asgard, yeah. They are pretty generous compared to other places. Look, Peter, I get it. It is sudden, probably feels scary. But the fact that Ross might put a bullet in your head, that scares me. A lot. Every day you remain is a day when that happens. And I don't <em>want</em> that."</p>
<p>He stared at them. Four adults who intended to rip him away from his home. From his family. His friends. It wasn't until he was pulled into a strong hug that he realised he had been hyperventilating. More surprising was the fact that the one hugging him was Loki.</p><hr/>
<p>Tony had not expected that from his friend but it was possible that pregnancy hormones made her extra attuned to the boys distress. She hugged him and was swaying with him. Speaking softly to him. All of them understood it was difficult for Peter. But there they were and there was no choice.</p>
<p>After hacking into Pentagon the engineer had learnt that Ross already knew where to look. All he had to do was combing through Queens until he found who he wanted. No need for warrants or anything. Sooner or later, he would find Peter. And his orders were to kill the kid on sight. </p>
<p>Loki had to have said something because the teen dried his tears. "I will go pack", he said. "Aunt May... I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry for", the woman said and hugged her nephew. "Now go."</p>
<p>"I owe you an apology though", said Tony after he had left. "I dragged him into this."</p>
<p>"I'm not particularly pleased with you, Stark", she said. "But even I recognise that this isn't your fault. He told me that the A.I. in his suit warned him that he was being hunted. By the government. That would likely have happened anyway at some point. Now he was forewarned at least."</p>
<p>"Mrs. Parker..."</p>
<p>"Promise me one thing."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Love him like a son. Be his father. Not just a mentor or someone who looks after him. Be his dad."</p>
<p>Tony felt like choking. Sure, he had called Peter his kid and he cared. But could he really make such a promise? Was being a dad something he could do? A warm hand squeezed his shoulder and Steve faced May Parker.</p>
<p>"It will be an honour, ma'am, to have him as our son."</p>
<p>"Uh...I mean, of course. He is our kid. No worries."</p>
<p>"Thank you", she said. And that was that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yesterday I gave Sivi a much needed bath. She was stinking. Needless to say, she was not impressed. Fortunately, she isn't really angry at me at all. And her fur is so much softer now. It is a good thing she is still small enough for me to hold with one hand.

</p><p>On another note, I had to stop Eddie from eating Sivi's food while I was writing this chapter 🤣 their bowls are not in the same room for this very reason and I feed them at the same time. As best as I can of course. Sivi is too small to protect her food herself so I had to make certain he left it alone. He is such a foodie. As in, he wants all the food 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even stuffed into more Midgardian winter wear than was practical Thor felt the eternal cold of Jotunheim creep into his bones. He had left Stormbreaker behind but it still unnerved him to see the two giants tower over him.</p>
<p>"Is this him?" one of them said. "The one brother spoke of? But he is so small!"</p>
<p>"Shush, little brother", the other one said. "Height and strength is not the same thing, even if our sire believed so. Greetings, Thor All-Father. I am Helblindi, king of Jotunheim. This be my younger brother, Byleistr. Also king of Jotunheim."</p>
<p>"...you rule together?"</p>
<p>"Such are the laws of our realm. They are meant to protect against strife and civil war. As the oldest, however, it will be my offspring that in turn inherits the throne. Should I not have any, it will be Byleistr's." The two moved in a little closer and Thor could see so much of Loki in their appearance. He swallowed. </p>
<p>"I have a need to apologise. Because of me atrocities were visited upon this world and I have no excuse", he said.</p>
<p>"No? Well, we have plenty. Most of them starts and begins with Layfey", Helblindi said. "You are cold. We need to seek shelter. Come, there is a cave nearby."</p>
<p>"Why a cave? I'm sorry, I don't know enough about your culture..."</p>
<p>"Loki visited us, told us who he was and showed us. Yet, our people feared him. Upon agreement we decided to meet here instead where none may have to see enough to know fear. A cave will get us out of the wind and we can make a fire to warm us." And just like the Jotun king had said there was a cave not far away. The ceiling was small even if it opened up to a dome a hundred metres or so inside. To his surprise both giants shrunk to the size of tall men. A familiar shimmer travelling over their bodies.</p>
<p>Magic. Giants were natural magic users.</p>
<p>"How fares Loki?" Helblindi asked. "We feared for him after Asgard fell but he contacted us to let us know he is alive."</p>
<p>"He is well. And very pregnant. He actually wanted me to come here because he wants some..."</p>
<p>"Snow berries? A common craving among Jotun while gestating. So, he is pregnant. When will you marry him?" The Thunderer blinked and gave the Jotun a wary look. He got a familiar grin in return. "A pregnant Jotun would only trust their mate to fetch what they crave."</p>
<p>"You are not upset? We were raised as brothers."</p>
<p>Helblindi and Byleistr exchanged a look of discomfort as they got the fire started. Allowing Thor to relax a bit more as warmth seeped in. He waited for them to speak.</p>
<p>"Incestuous relationships are not illegal on Jotunheim", Byleistr said at last. "It is not encouraged for natural reasons but it has sometimes been viewed as the only solution when the population have suffered great losses."</p>
<p>"Even between siblings. It is frowned upon between parent and child because it is seen as a violation", Helblindi shrugged uncomfortably. "It is not illegal. Let's just say that Byleistr and I have our own reasons why we are glad that Laufey is no more. In comparison, two adoptive brothers is not a big deal."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... do you know why Loki was abandoned? I've always wondered."</p>
<p>"Pride, mostly. You are aware that all Jotun, regardless of gender are capable of both siring and conceiving a child?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I mean, Loki is pregnant after all."</p>
<p>"Indeed. It is our magical nature that makes this possible. You see, while Laufey sired the two of us, he gave birth to our oldest brother. To Loki."</p>
<p>Thor gaped. Laufey had been Loki's <em>mother</em>? That was... weird. To say the least.</p>
<p>"There is a great honour in carrying a child", Byleistr said stubbornly. "After all, there is no doubt it is your child. A Jotun that carries many children is viewed with great respect."</p>
<p>"However, our father, Laufey, gave birth to a runt. Most wouldn't have cared. To him, it was an insult. That's why Farbauti was made to carry us instead of siring us. Our mother died when we was young", Helblindi got a far away look. "I sometimes think he did what he did to us because he hoped that, somehow, Farbauti's spirit could be found in our wombs. That his mate would live on if only he had more children."</p>
<p>"That's horrible! You were his sons!" the Thunderer couldn't understand how anyone could do something like that. The two kings shrugged.</p>
<p>"It is what it is. Did we like it? Not really. But it is over and that what matters. This is a harsh realm, All-Father. There are many things you wouldn't approve of that we do to survive."</p>
<p>"...were you children?"</p>
<p>"No. Even we don't allow that. But Laufey abused the whole realm. You restarting the war gave way to Loki ending his life. Even with the bifrost, Jotunheim is better off than before. So the excuses you can't give, we can."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thor was unusually subdued after his trip to Jotunheim. Munching on his berries Loki wondered what had happened. There had been no problem helping the mortals. Even if he had grown impatient after a while and simply put the boy's things in a pocket dimension. Once back in New Asgard he had opened a portal to the frozen realm and retrieved the Thunderer. </p>
<p>"Did you know?" the blond said. </p>
<p>"I fear you have to be more specific."</p>
<p>"About your brothers, and... Laufey."</p>
<p>"I did. They told me."</p>
<p>"How can they take it so lightly? It is just so... wrong..."</p>
<p>"I certainly agree with you. Certain things shouldn't be done. Then again, some say the same about us."</p>
<p>"It is not the same! We don't share blood!"</p>
<p>"And to some, that doesn't matter. To them, us having sex, having a baby, is incest. And maybe they are right, maybe they are wrong."</p>
<p>"But we <em>choose</em> this!"</p>
<p>"Which, of course, is the difference", Loki sighed and eyed his empty bowl. There were plenty of snow berries in the kitchen, all for him. He wanted more but then they would run out and he didn't want that. "Thor... it is not that they take it lightly. They have moved on, because they had to. Why do you think Helblindi doesn't want any children? Or why Byleistr is so obsessed with motherhood?"</p>
<p>"Because of... Laufey? Father should have killed him the first time..."</p>
<p>"And who said the next king would have been any better?" Rising the Trickster went to his betrothed and placed his arms around the thick neck. "I know you want to be a hero, Thor. But you can't save everyone. Certainly not through violence alone."</p>
<p>"Then... what is the point of being a hero?"</p>
<p>"The point, dear, is to be what inspires <em>someone</em> <em>else </em>to do something heroic. A role model. What you can't do alone, many can do <em>together</em>."</p>
<p>Thick arms came around his back and Thor pressed his face to his chest, mindful of the belly of course. Loki carded his hands through the blond hair. It was still short but was growing longer. Maybe he could convince the other to keep his hair a bit shorter. It suited him.</p>
<p>"I love you", came from his midsection, muffled against his clothes. </p>
<p>"So you say", murmured the Trickster. He <em>did</em> love the oaf. He just wasn't <em>in</em> love with him. Cared, yes. Enjoyed the sex, oh yes. But he wasn't in love. No matter how hard his heart was beating everytime Thor said those three so innocent words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eh... so, sorry for the heavy subject all of a sudden. But you know me. Can't write without some angst thrown in. Although, I didn't <em>plan</em> for it. Somehow it just happened and now it is there.

</p><p>On another note. I tried to take Sivi out on a leash today. That... didn't work. She was very frightened by it. We will try again another time. But she is still following me around, so that's good.
</p><p>I had to stop Eddie from eating her food again today. He even had his own food but still ate hers 😑 They don't get the same food ao that's a bit of an annoyance because I can't leave food for her. But they are still my floofs 😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Asgardians had first arrived on Earth he had waited. Then he waited some more. Finally he came to the conclusion that he would have to do this on his own. Stepping out of the portal he found himself face to face with the man he was looking for.</p>
<p>"Do I need to give you an eviction notice for you to get the message?" he demanded. The alien gave him a flat look.</p>
<p>"Oh, great. It is you", Loki said without enthusiasm. "I suppose we can squeeze a place for you at one table. Seriously, you are like the evil fairy from Briar Rose. I don't have time for you right now." Without waiting for an answer the supposed god walked over to the door and opened it. "Stark! I need you to babysit."</p>
<p>As the famous Tony Stark joined them the sorcerer noticed that the Trickster was grossly overweight. His stomach extending from his body. Making the man waddle almost. And he was leaving. Marching out a different store.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that", Stark said. "He is a bit busy right now, with the wedding and all. Who are you?"</p>
<p>"My name is Stephen Strange."</p>
<p>"...the neurosurgeon? Why would you be at the wedding?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't aware there would <em>be </em>a wedding. Loki is not supposed to be on Earth and needs to leave."</p>
<p>"Good luck with that. You might find some significant opposition."</p>
<p>"You mean from Thor."</p>
<p>"I mean from the New Avengers. But probably from everyone else here as well. We want Loki here. So you better stop behaving like a party pooper. Come on, apparently you are now a guest."</p>
<p>"Where are we going", Stephen said with suspicion. Would the Avengers really oppose the removal of a dangerous entity? </p>
<p>"The great hall. Apparently Asgard does things in a different order. They have the party first and then the vows. Meaning the wedding feast will begin fairly soon."</p>
<p>The great hall was aptly named. Several large tables filled the room. Already at least a hundred people, probably more were already seated. On a small dais stood another table, with two elaborate chairs facing the hall. On the wall behind them a big battleaxe and a slender staff had been mounted. Even from the door the sorcerer could tell both items contained a lot of power. Stark showed him to a table with people he recognised as the Avengers. </p>
<p>"Meet the gang. Gang, this is mr. Strange."</p>
<p>"It is 'doctor'", the former surgeon snapped.</p>
<p>"Your name is Doctor?" a youth asked in confusion.</p>
<p>"No! My name is Doctor Stephen Strange."</p>
<p>"That's your real name? Sounds made up..."</p>
<p>"Well it is not", snarked Stephen before taking a deep breath. "And you are?"</p>
<p>"Peter Parker, sir."</p>
<p>"Who also happens to be my and Steve's kid", Stark said and sat down beside a blond man. Steve Rogers. Interesting. </p>
<p>"Why are the Avengers attending an Asgardian wedding?"</p>
<p>"Because ve live here?" The one who had spoken was a petite young woman. One glance told the sorcerer supreme that she had magic. "They are our friends."</p>
<p>"You are living here?"</p>
<p>"Yep", another blond said. "Did us a huge favour. I might not like the guy but I certainly don't hate him. He is... tolerable."</p>
<p>"Who are you talking about? Who is getting married?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering the enitity carrying an infinity stone on his forehead pointed. On the dais two people were taking their seats. </p>
<p>Thor... and Loki.</p>
<p>Both were dressed in finery and had a simple band of gold around their heads. The Thunderer's were adorned with rubies and Trickster's was encrusted with emeralds. No sooner had they sat down than men and women emerged carrying large platters of food and  large pitchers of drink. People started eating and filling their goblets without hesitation. Conversation soon floated in the room. It didn't escape Stephen's notice that the plates and cutlery he had been given was less fine than what the others had. He didn't mind since for all intents and purposes, he was an unwelcome guest. Still...</p>
<p>"Are you trying to tell me the ones getting married are..."</p>
<p>"A god of mischief and a god of thunder?" Stark quipped. "Yep."</p>
<p>"Despite being brothers?"</p>
<p>"Eh", the billionaire shrugged. "Only if you pay attention. Everyone is happy so why sweat it."</p>
<p>Eventually the feast wound down and Thor stood up with his own goblet stretched in front of him.</p>
<p>"Friends", he boomed. "I would like to thank you all for attending today. For taking time of your busy schedules to celebrate this occasion. As you know, Loki and I have been betrothed for a while and now, in accordance to our laws, we are ready to be married. Because today Loki reaches the five month mark of his pregnancy."</p>
<p><em>What</em>?</p>
<p>The Trickster stood slowly, to acknowledge the loud applause. A serene hand resting on his engorged stomach.</p>
<p>"That's not possible. A man can't be pregnant!"</p>
<p>"You better get used to it, Houdini. New Asgard don't care about what we call normal", Stark said. "There is a baby in Loki's tummy and it belongs to Thor."</p>
<p>"Impossible!"</p>
<p>"No, it is true", said Bruce Banner. "I watched the ultrasound myself. A healthy baby is growing in there."</p>
<p>So not fat then.</p>
<p>Thor spoke up again. "Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, do you consent to be my spouse and rule as my equal?"</p>
<p>"I do", Loki said calmly. "Thor of Asgard, do you consent to be my husband and allow me to rule as your equal?"</p>
<p>"I do." A loud cheer roared in the hall. It seemed that was the whole ceremony but before the gods sat down the god of thunder pulled in his... spouse... into an embrace and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Surprisingly, the Trickster allowed this. </p>
<p>Or not surprising. No one else acted as if this was out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>"More mead? It is brewed for us lowly mortals you know", Stark said, offering a jug.</p>
<p>"I'm good. I will admit I find it odd that they used different terms about the other. Wouldn't the same have been more proper?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I know this", Banner said. "Val explained that it has to do with Loki being pregnant. It is an acknowledgement that in terms of their relationship he will shoulder some of the expectations placed on a wife. Like having babies. While Thor being named husband means he shoulders the responsibility of protecting Loki's honour and safety. Loki could have used spouse but choosing not to means he has decided to trust Thor. Which is a pretty big deal."</p>
<p>"All who wish to remain may do so", the Thunderer announced. He was holding the large battleaxe in one hand and Loki's hand in his other. Who now held the staff easily. "We will now withdraw to begin our married life."</p>
<p>"You got a lead in that department", came a call from the crowd. Many chuckled. Including the dark god.</p>
<p>"Well, no point in sampling the goods after you buy them", he said and winked. And with that the two left.</p>
<p>Doctor Stephen Strange tried not to show how exhausted he felt. Wong was going to have a field day once he learned of this. The man had the weirdest sense of humour. He was going to laugh his ass off. </p>
<hr/>
<p>For all that they had sex on the regular, a wedding night was a wedding night. Moaning Loki threw his head back as the thick length moved in his ass. They were lying on their sides since it took away the weight from his stomach. Large arms were wrapped around his body and warm lips kissed his shoulder. There was nothing rushed about it. The pleasure of the moment more important than finishing quickly. </p>
<p>Sometimes it still amazed the Trickster that he could be allowed to indulge like this. While he had bedded both men and women before he had always had a certain preference for men. Perhaps due to his true heritage. Now with Thor he could be bedded as much as he wanted. Within reason, of course. There was such thing as a proper time and a proper place. But the truth was that ever since the betrothal they had been having sex almost every night before sleeping.</p>
<p>Or "making love" as the oaf liked to call it. The Trickster had to almost beg if he wanted it to be a bit rougher. Which was more work than it was worth most of the time. His husband having a huge member usually did the job anyway.</p>
<p>His husband. That was something to get used to, certainly. He had anticipated it and been prepared but it was like the difference between before you jump into the cold water and after you have done it. Knowing it will be cold is different from experiencing it.</p>
<p>He moaned again. Thor was tall enough that he could easily reach Loki's member from their current position. Taking advantage of this he would let his hand meet his thrusts, only from opposite directions. Pushing himself further into the Trickster. It felt ridiculously good. He was becoming far too big to be able to reach his neither regions on his own.</p>
<p>In the light from the dying embers in fireplace, he allowed his <em>husband</em> to make love to him. Because why not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bought 40kg cat litter today. The sand type. Thankfully my dad could drive so it didn't become too heavy. But now I should be set for a while. It was cheaper to go find a store with a big package than buying several small ones 😅 but can understand why. It was heavy. Good thing it was two separate packages à 20kg rather than 40kg on its own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his own opinion he settled into New Asgard pretty well, considering the circumstances. He had talked with Ned who was both sad and relieved. At least his friend understood why. After all, it was pretty cool to live in an Alien society and being friendly with the Avengers. Peter could admit he had had a small geek-out upon meeting Bruce Banner. Which had repeated itself once he told Ned. Because, you know, most famous physicist in modern history on par with Stephen Hawking. </p><p>When he wasn't Hulk of course.</p><p>Apparently he took time every once in a while to let out the green guy. For no other reason than letting Hulk have some fun. Most Asgardians thought it was an excellent challenge to wrestle a big with the guy. In a friendly manner. A small army of magicians stood nearby just in case. Though... they hated to be called that. Seder users? No... seidr. Yes, that's it.</p><p>The adoption process had been ridiculously simple. Steve and Tony had stood in front of Thor, telling the god of thunder that Peter was now their son. That was all. No papers or anything. Asgardians had a pretty loose view on what it meant to be a family. A very inclusive view. He missed aunt May of course but the two men were pretty good dads. Keeping a good balance between freedom and discipline. Always explaining why they did things one way or another. Even if it was obvious that it was them combined that made it work.</p><p>Currently Peter was having a light spar with Steve. They were going to test his actual strenght later so this was just warm-up. Tony walked in with Loki in tow. The god of mischief flaunted his pregnant belly in every way he could but was less arrogant than he appeared. </p><p>"How do you know a neurosurgeon anyway?" the engineer asked his friend who cocked his head.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"Brain doctor."</p><p>"I know him because when Thor and I went to Earth to look for Odin he made me fall through a portal", Loki's face grew dark. "He had me falling for thirty minutes the second rate sorcerer. One day I will repay the 'favour', with interest."</p><p>"Wait? He's a freaking wizard?"</p><p>"I suppose he could be called that. He is guarding the Time Stone, I can tell that much."</p><p>"And he had you falling through what? Nothingness?"</p><p>"Basically. At the time I was too angry to be scared. I've kept my shields up every since we came here on the Statesman. Especially during the pregnancy. I know doubt he would have caused some trouble otherwise. With him as Sorcerer Supreme I pity the master of the mystic arts. Who knows, maybe I will steal the title from him one day."</p><p>"Play nice", Tony laughed and patted the taller man's back. "So, time to test Peter."</p><p>"We just finished warming up", Steve said and went over to kiss the engineer. That was still a bit weird but they had decided they were engaged and was intending to get married. Once enough journalists could be found to cover it. They were making a <em>statement</em>. Who knew it could be so complicated being an adult? </p><p>The machine was of Asgardian make and utilised both magic and mechanics. It was made to make you push. The more force you used, the more resistant it became. After pushing with all your strength for ten minutes times three the result was totalled. Your strength was then determined using some kind of scoring system.</p><p>"Ready Peter?" Tony asked and the teen nodded. Taking hold of the handles he waited for the signal and then pushed with his whole body strenght. At first it did feel like something moved but after that he might as well have tried to move a mountain. After the third time he collapsed, arms shaking from the exertion. Loki was making quick calculations using tablet of some kind. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. </p><p>"Your son is pretty strong. I'd say he is capable of moving at least two hundred tons over a prolonged period of time or one thousand ton over a short period. His resilience is also rather high. His score from the last turn is nearly identical to his first. With his added agility he is a formidable fighter. Still susceptible to mortal weapons and his healing factor can not make up for pure stupidity."</p><p>"Hey!" Peter protested. "Who are you calling stupid?"</p><p>"All young ones are a bit foolish", the god waved him away. "You are certainly not an exception. Not from what I've been told."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"A child's duty is to live and grow strong. Not taking on the burdens of an adult", Loki gave him a grave look. "Cherish your time as an innocent. It will be gone before you know it."</p><p>"Yes mr. Loki..."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Did we just get out-parented?"</p><p>"Tony", Peter tried to ignore both Tony's comment and Steve's good natured laughter. He almost succeeded.</p>
<hr/><p>Steve as a dad was ridiculously hot. It was just something about how well he handled Peter that made Tony feel giddy. From convincing the teen to eat his green to keeping him out of trouble. This seemed to go both ways. Because his fiance was pretty much the same about him. It made for some rather steamy sex. Since they were handling a teenager there were no need to chase him to bed or find a babysitter when they wanted some alone time.</p><p>Besides, Friday was installed in the compound. She would tell them if anything needed their attention. </p><p>Tony let out a huff as Steve kissed his way down his bare back. Swiping out with a tongue or grazing his skin with teeth. Never biting down. Large hands massaged his muscles, landing on his ass. They grouped for a bit before one hand fell away. Then the soldier pushed <em>something</em> into his ass. The engineer made a sound.</p><p>"It is just a cut open condom", his lover said gently. Okay... but why? He got his answer when his butt cheeks were pushed apart slightly and felt the warmth of Steve's tongue. It wasn't wet since the condom acted as a barrier but he still enjoyed the sensation. That explained the condom at least. Moaning Tony shivered at his ass was teased and played with. It felt good. Really good. While he generally cleaned his ass every night, because he was nothing if not an opportunist, he could approve of using a barrier in this scenario. </p><p>A strong hand closed around his member while another caressed his hip gently. Within minutes he was had orgasmed.</p><p>"Do you want more?" Steve asked. Looking over his shoulder Tony could see that the soldier was harder than a baton. Glistening wetly. Unfortunately the engineer was currently spent. Fortunately, that didn't matter. He turned around and bent down to take that steel rod into his mouth. His lover had a lot of stamina, coming once or twice barely slowed him down. Because of the angle he had curled. Which meant that the blond saw an opportunity. And took it.</p><p>Tony jumped slightly when a couple of fingers brushed his opening. For a moment or two, it worked but it was also awkward. Sitting up reluctantly the brunette knew they needed to organize this just a little bit. "Lie down on your back", he said and his lover did as he said. He placed his own knees on either side of Steve's chest before bending down. Returning to his task of claiming that beautiful member with his mouth. With this new position his lover had full access to his ass.</p><p>As predicted, it was easy to get the blond off twice while he was worked open. It took time, sometimes. Steve pushed Tony onto his back before claiming a loving kiss.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Give it to me, Cap." The rest of the night was pretty vanilla but he was still limping the next morning until Loki had enough and healed him. It was nice to have friends like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, it is funny how my sisters can spend several hundreds on things for their kids. As in toys and such. But when I spend an extra hundred on my cats, I'm spoiling them 🤔 

</p><p>100 kronor ~ $10

</p><p>On another note. Dog farts can smell pretty bad but they got <em>nothing</em> on cat farts. Phew it stinks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that he <em>asked</em> Loki to heal him. The god just seemed to get annoyed whenever he caught Tony with a slight limp. Both knew exactly why, which should have been embarrassing. So naturally Tony decided he needed to fill the space by rambling. </p><p>"So, how's junior doing?" he said.</p><p>"Who are you talking?" the Trickster had an expression of concentration on his face as he directed the green light that was his magic.</p><p>"Well, you know", the engineer gestured to the big belly. At seven months the other was ballooning at his midsection. "Thor and Loki junior."</p><p>"You are aware that junior generally refers to a boy, yes?"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So it might be a girl."</p><p>"Why not find out?"</p><p>"And let you humans pigeonhole our baby before they are even born? The Aesir are finally starting to change, they don't need your arbitrary gender roles instead."</p><p>"Okay, that's fair. How's Thor taking all this? I know he was quite shocked at first but, hey, due date is getting closer and closer."</p><p>"He is over the moon, enamoured like he could jump the nebulae."</p><p>"Er... what nebulae?"</p><p>"There was one over old Asgard. You could see any time of the day. We actually used to count our seasons by its rotation. Since we didn't have big differences in weather to go by. Jump the nebulae means dreaming of the improbable."</p><p>"Improbable? Rather than impossible?"</p><p>"Gods, Stark. Gods."</p><p>"Just call me Tony already. So the big guy is happy. That's good."</p><p>"I suppose. Thor has this dream of having an army of children", the green light receded along with lingering pain. Damn, maybe one of the seidrmenn could help him out. Tony really wanted to be able to have vigorous sex without making Steve feel guilty. Or having to let Loki help. "He is clearly forgetting who would have to spend decades being pregnant to make that happen."</p><p>"Well... not exactly."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know, you don't have to be the one having <em>all</em> of those children." The look Loki levelled at him was downright murderous. Instinctively Tony took a step back.</p><p>"If anyone is going to have Thor's babies it is going to be me", the god said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Uh... sure, but you don't <em>have</em> to. Your laws allows for..."</p><p>"If anyone is going to have Thor's children it is going to be me", the Trickster repeated stubbornly. </p><p>"Okay, okay", Tony raised his hands in a placating manner. "You love him very much, yada yada. Happy times for all."</p><p>"... what in the Nine are you talking about?"</p><p>"You are Thor being all lovely dovely. It is cute, really."</p><p>"Lovely dovely?"</p><p>"All over each other? In love?"</p><p>"What nonsense are you talking? I'm not in love. Certainly not with Thor", Loki stood - meaning he clawed his way to his feet, he was huge - and headed for the door. "As for your... inadequacy... I would suggest you speak with Eir."</p><p>Tony stared after him. The denial was strong in that one. It was obvious to just about <em>everybody else</em> that the Trickster was head over heels for his former-brother-turned-husband. This level of denial was just ridiculous. The engineer decided he needed to give Thor a hand. Just out of friendliness of course and not at all just to rub in Loki's face that he was wrong. Or course not. Friendliness. Because they were all friends. That's was all. Absolutely. </p><p>And he knew <em>exactly </em>how he was going to do it. This called for a movie night. And he knew just the movie. </p>
<hr/><p>He had watched as Tony basically prepared a movie theatre. For what purpose he had no idea. After the engineer had accidentally been hit by a loose screw to the head Steve had insisted the man take a break. It scared him, sometimes, how vulnerable his lover was without his suit. He hated of it made him think if Siberia.</p><p>If he could go back and do something differently, it would be to tell the engineer the truth. About everything. About Bucky. And his own feelings. Maybe things would have turned out differently. With less hurt and pain. He did <em>not</em> regret stopping Tony from killing Bucky. Had the roles been the other way around, he would have done the exact same thing.  But he did wish he could have done something to avoid it in the first place. </p><p>Holding a cold towel to his forehead Tony glared at the screen he was installing. Steve slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his hair. This made the engineer look up with a grin and pull him down for a proper kiss.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Peachy."</p><p>"Why are you even doing this?"</p><p>"Secret. But it will be awesome."</p><p>"If you say so. But you can ask me for help if you need to."</p><p>"Sure. It runs on something electrical."</p><p>"Very funny", the soldier pulled his lover closer to him. "I need to ask you something."</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"It is about our wedding... I... I... would really like if... Bucky could come. But if you are uncomfortable with that, I understand and will respect that."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Tony? You okay?"</p><p>"I told you I'm not angry. Not anymore. That wasn't just towards you. I understand why you stopped me. I even understand why you had to slam the shield into the reactor." Steve flinched. He had nightmares about that sometimes. Of using to much force and accidentally killing Tony. "Oh no. None of that. Don't you dare."</p><p>"But I lied to you..."</p><p>"And I refused to listen. We are even. You want Barnes at our wedding?"</p><p>"I mean if you..."</p><p>"Then Barnes will be at our wedding! He is your <em>friend</em>!"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No buts!" Tony grabbed Steve's face and looked him squarely in eye, expression growing soft. "He is all you have left from before the ice. I didn't get it at first. How alone you have been."</p><p>Tears pricked the soldier's eyes and he pulled the engineer into his arms. Kissing him gently but intensely. </p><p>"I love you, Tony. I love you so, so much. Thank you for putting up with me."</p><p>"I love you too, Steve. And likewise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My cats are roughhousing. It can look pretty violent at times and I can hear some meows occasionally. But they seem to have fun and that's all that matters. Especially since both keep coming back for more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was ready for the movie night. The room had been prepared meticulously after all. While the screen was basically for a movie theatre the furniture was <em>not</em>. Comfortable sofas and armchairs was distributed on three different levels to allow everyone a good view. Small tables had been placed in a way that gave easy access. Currently they were laden with snacks and drinks. As the others started dropping in Tony was feeling pretty good about himself. Clint and his family gravitated to the largest sofa in the back while Sam, Peter and Wanda choose the very front. Vision had declined to night altogether. Natasha and Bruce also decided to sit in the front on a nice two-seater.</p>
<p>Then there were the guests of honour of course. They were the last to arrive. Thor was gently guiding Loki to a sofa in the middle. The Trickster had eyed the stairs with some suspicion. He did that to most stairs that lacked a railing. Not being able to see his own feet made it difficult to get down safely. Steve sat down with the engineer in the sofa beside the gods.</p>
<p>Tony had figured you couldn't go wrong with Disney when it came to romantic movies. He had first lined up <em>Tangled.</em> Bird brain groaned while his kids cheered. No one else made a big deal out of it. Except Loki who demanded they pause the movie in the middle because he had to pee. Desperately. They let him.</p>
<p>"I remember my own bladder from when I was pregnant", Laura Barton mused in sympathy. "It is the weight and constant kicking."</p>
<p>Rather than paying attention to the movie the engineer kept an eye on the two gods. Neither of them seemed all that excited or invested in the movie. Occasionally one or both would chuckle in a weird place. Driving home how alien their culture was to the humans. It wasn't until the lantern scene, when the song "I see the light" started to play that he saw a reaction he had hoped for. Thor took Loki's hand and entwined their fingers. Not that the Trickster really reacted but that was kind of good anyway. Because he didn't pull his hand away. But the night wasn't over yet.</p>
<p>The next movie was <em>Beauty and the Beast</em>, the live-action one. Because it fixed some issues from the animated one. This time Loki was obviously enjoying the movie more. Maybe he could identify with Belle? As an outsider. Hopefully he didn't identify with the Beast...</p>
<p>"Good thing Odin didn't do that to teach you humility", he said softly to Thor who chuckled.</p>
<p>"He probably doubted it would help." They snickered. Okay then.</p>
<p>Every single couple scooted a bit closer at the ballroom scene. Even Steve who hadn't seen the original. Putting an arm around Tony's shoulder. The Thunderer noticed this and decided to do the same. He earned a huff but the arm was allowed to stay. </p>
<p>Ha! It was working. His plan... oh. Steve had taken the chance to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Nice. But he still had the last ace up his sleeve.</p>
<p><em>Hercules</em>.</p>
<p>Now both gods got excited. From the first song. Even if Loki muttered that there were <em>nine</em> muses not just five. Thor cheered when Zeus defeated the titans. Both flinched at seeing Hades kidnapping baby Hercules. It was almost more fun watching their excitement at the fights. Then came the moment Tony had been planning for from the start.</p>
<p>Meg singing how she refuses to admit she is in love. The god of mischief leaned forward. His face contemplating. Glancing to the man he married and whose child he was carrying. A hand gently caressing his baby bump. After the movie finished everyone else started to file out but he was still sitting. Clearly deep in thought. He waved Thor away and told him he would be out shortly. Under the pretence of cleaning up a bit Tony stayed behind as well.</p>
<p>"Did you have fun?" he asked.</p>
<p>"It was decent enough", the dark god conceded. "The depiction of the Olympians were horribly wrong but since you humans can't even keep track of the gods of Yggdrasil I'm not surprised."</p>
<p>"That bad, eh?"</p>
<p>"You have no idea. Zeus is a cheating cur while Hera is psychotic bitch who goes after the children her husband fathers with mortals. It is not their fault they were born. Hades is not all that bad, if you ignore him kidnapping Persiphone but that is the only thing he has done. Hera threw her own child down Mount Olympus because she thought he was ugly. She and her husband are siblings you know. But that is fairly common among the Olympians, the weirdos."</p>
<p>"Er... you and Thor..."</p>
<p>"Are not actually related. We don't run around having children with mortals either. Normally."</p>
<p>"So... I guess this means the Olympian gods are real? Hercules was real?"</p>
<p>"Is real, he was made into a minor god. His real name is Herakles but he hates it."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"It means Honour to Hera. Who is not his real mother, he was a demigod after all. She cursed him, see. Made him kill his first wife Megara and their two children in a fit of madness."</p>
<p>"Megara... as in..."</p>
<p>"Ironic, isn't it. The Olympians are like squabbling children. Never changes. Nothing at all like the Nine realms."</p>
<p>"Eight."</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"There should be eight realms. With Asgard gone?"</p>
<p>Loki smiled indulgent. "Ah, but Asgard is not gone."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know all that 'Asgard is a people not a place' spiel. But the place, the realm, is actually gone."</p>
<p>"In a way, yes. And also no. The shard of land that Asgard rested on is gone, yes. But the realm itself is still intact. It will take a some ten thousand years and more but eventually the realm will have restored what it has lost. Ragnarok isn't just destruction, Stark. It is also rebirth. And it has happened over and over again. Sometimes it has affected all the realms, sometimes just a few. That is what makes us gods. We may die but we are not gone. One day, we will walk in the world again. Different. Without any memory of before. Our paths will change. But we remain regardless."</p>
<p>There wasn't really anything you could say to that. But the thoughtful expression remained. That was a win in Tony's opinion. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those who know whom I'm talking about. I am planning a story that will prominently feature Jarnsaxa (my Jarn that is). The question is how soon you would like to see it. I have one story that will come immediately after this one but then I have three others. The one with Jarnsaxa is one of them. So... 2, 3 or 4?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong with democracy?" Stark demanded of a council member. "It is the most common form of government on Earth."</p><p>"Exactly!" The Aesir said. "Look at how you squabble like children! With a king you know where you stand!"</p><p>Secretly nursing a headache Thor tried not to let the constant arguments get to him. He knew his friends meant well and their help had been invaluable. But they were not Asgardian. Change came slow to the long lived people and with so many changes over the last two years alone they were adamant to keep something. Even when it was stupid. Stark could be abrasive at times. Charging when he should be waiting. And the Aesir charged right back at him. It never worked.</p><p>"What councilman Bracke is trying to say", came a smooth voice, "is that New Asgard is not ready for a change of government. Yet." Sitting in a comfortable chair the god of mischief petted his stomach absently. He did that a lot. Dressed in a loose tunic and soft leggings it emphasised just how pregnant he was. His due date wasn't far of now. Loki played with a curl of his hair.</p><p>"Your Highness?" Bracke said, making Thor bristle. He didn't have to bother though, his spouse was more than capable of handling himself.</p><p>"The proper address from a subject to his ruler is 'your majesty'. Or 'my king'. Unless I'm female because then it is 'my queen'. I am an equal ruler with my husband. I'm sure you just made a mistake, yes?"</p><p>"My apologies... my king..."</p><p>"Good. Now, you have to understand, Stark, that democracy is very rare in the universe. It is a feature pretty unique to Midgard and even you can't deny it has its issue. Currently."</p><p>"I mean, sure..." Tony began.</p><p>"New Asgard's current status is on the condition that we remain a monarchy with absolute rulers. That's the agreement. It is a power move, no doubt about it."</p><p>"Why is it a power move?" Heimdall asked softly.</p><p>"Because it gives them the power to paint us as a dictatorship if they don't like what we are doing. All they need to do is accuse us of oppression and New Asgard is no more. In fact, one super power already try to accuse us of such."</p><p>"Which one?" Captain Rogers said quietly. </p><p>"Your United States."</p><p>"That's bullshit!" Stark exclaimed. "If anything it is the other way around."</p><p>Thor looked around the council. Loki was clever. Used to leading people by the nose. The Aesir might be against the idea of democracy because it went against tradition. But if someone was <em>stopping</em> them, then they would get this democracy thing, thank you very much. And they would be <em>good</em> at it too. Just to rub it everyone's face on how much better and superior they are. Which incidentally meant that things would change despite tradition. Best of all? They would be convinced it was their own idea.</p><p>Clever Loki indeed.</p><p>The council meeting ended and they all filed out. He could hear Barton and Stark arguing about the Trickster's stomach. Specifically if it was considered big or not. It seemed like the engineer was of the opinion that the dark god was huge while the archer thought he was pretty normal. <em>And who had a wife and three kids, Stark? That's right, I do. So, ha!</em> Shaking his head at their antics he helped his spouse up on his feet. Ever since the movie night the god of mischief had been quiet often, deep in thought. Even as he prepared for the baby's arrival. Among others he acted as usual. When they were alone...</p><p>When they were alone Loki would go between snuggling up to Thor and keep him at arms lenght. Demanding sex one moment and refusing to talk another. Sometimes he would be humming a song from a movie. Usually one from the one about the Olympians. </p><p>Like right now. They were walking arm in arm towards their chambers. Seemingly without noticing the Trickster hummed the very same song, occasionally singing out a few words out loud. <em>I won't say I'm in love... no way... hmm... at least out loud... I won't say... I'm...</em></p><p>It made Thor a bit nervous because he couldn't figure out what it meant. Was it good? Was it bad? Should he be happy? Angry? Hopeful? After all, Loki accepted all of <em>his</em> proclamations of love. Even if he denied any such feelings of his own. And now he was humming about how he won't admit he has any. When he wasn't humming any of the other songs that were even less subtle. It was confusing and he didn't know what to think.</p><p>They reached their chambers and Loki chucked his clothes of before pawing at his husband's. Ah, so that was his mood. The Thunderer happily took of his own clothing and scooped up his spouse. Despite the added weight from the baby bump he had no trouble carrying Loki to their bed. There he gently put the other down and kissed him. A needy moan answered him and he was pushed down on the bed. Throwing his black curls over his shoulder the god of mischief changed into a woman, lowering herself down with her mouth hanging open. Smiling the god of thunder steadied her and she rode him. It didn't take her long.</p><p>"Mmn..." green eyes met his. How could a being be this gorgeous and how could he have missed it for so long. "Thor... it is not enough..." The small whine made him chuckle. Gently he lifted his spouse of and made her... him... lie down on his side. Back as a male Loki pressed against his chest. Thor kissed him. Several times. While caressing the smooth skin. Only an impatient growl made him pause long enough to sheath himself in the warmth that was his love.</p><p>It didn't matter if Loki was in love with him or not. They were together. That was all that mattered. But he would certainly not mind if his beloved would return his feelings one day.</p>
<hr/><p>Ask* had arrived on Midgard from Vanaheim after learning that in New Asgard seidrmenn was actually treated with some respect. A long time ago the home of the Vanir had been open to magic. But after millennia under Asgardian rule, the respect towards the seidrmenn had all but disappeared. The women had it easier. But then, Vanaheim had always been hostile towards men who preferred the bed of other men.</p><p>(*Ask in this case means Ash tree and is pronounced Àsk/Aask)</p><p>Officially Ask was joining the ranks of the Aesir healers. To learn from Lady Eir while offering expertise of his own. He was an expert on illnesses of the mind. One far less judgemental than the other mind healers of Vanaheim. In the meantime he allowed himself to be taught by Eir and Runa. The best healers in the Nine Realms. </p><p>This day he was joining them as the head healer was inspecting a mortal. The man had funny facial hair and a sort of rugged appearance. Apparently he was some kind of Midgardian warrior. Even if his current trouble had nothing to do with fighting. </p><p>"Look, Loki told me you might be able to help me and man this is embarrassing but I sure as heck hope you can", the man rambled. "Because I would very much like not having him harp on me."</p><p>"You could avoid coupling with a man", Lady Runa sniffed, getting a glare from Eir and an eyeroll from the mortal.</p><p>"None of that", the head healer said. "We have always accepted that people come in all forms. Now it is simply easier to live with it."</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?" Ask asked curiously.</p><p>"Er..." the mortal eyed him. "Who's this guy?"</p><p>"My name is Ask of Vanaheim. I'm here to learn and help others do the same", the seidrmann bowed. Because that was polite. "I have experience with the coupling between men. Maybe I can help sir..."</p><p>"Uh... Tony Stark, without the sir. It is not all that complicated. My fiance is huge, in every meaning of the word. Fresher and stronger than me. This makes it a tad difficult for us to have sex without me limping the next day. So I was hoping you healers could help me out."</p><p>"Is he younger than you?"</p><p>"Er... technically? No. Physically? Absolutely."</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Lady Eir demanded.</p><p>"Well... in Vanaheim we usually administer an apple of Idun or a tincture made the same way. But I recall that Odin kept the access to the apples and their biproducts very close to his chest."</p><p>"Ah. Yes, that should work nicely", the head healer nodded. "Thankfully their majesties have given us leave to use the wine as we see fit."</p><p>The mortal looked at them in confusion. "Wine?" he said.</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately Vanaheim refuses to sell us the apples as they are and the wine is what keeps best. We need to water it down a bit for you but it should solve your issues."</p><p>"Great!" The man was soon handed a goblet with the golden drink and he sipped it happily. "This taste great. Are you some kind of sex guru or something?" This was directed to Ask.</p><p>"No, not at all. I'm a mind healer. I specialise in the sickness of the mind. Especially the kind that comes from trauma and outside influence."</p><p>"...are you any good?"</p><p>"He is one of the best", Eir said and Runa nodded. "His success rate is almost a hundred percent."</p><p>"Ask was it? I think I might have a job for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He only paid a half mind to Tony introducing the young man. That the engineer of all people thought they could use someone with knowledge about psychology, or mind healing, was a huge step forward. What they were talking about barely registered as Bruce was focused on the papers in his hands. Reports from the healers. On male birth. By now more than one seidrmann had delivered a baby. While many of the usual complications didn't apply, they had plenty of complications on their own.</p>
<p>One had changed back too early, leaving the afterbirth still inside. He had needed an emergency surgery to remove it. Another's magic had threatened to give out in the middle of delivery, placing both his and the babies life in danger. The healers had had to give him some of their own magic and as a result had been unable to heal tge resulting tearing on their own. Loki had been called in with his exceptionally strong seidr to save the day. A third had had a problem-free delivery but then found himself pregnant again just a month later. Stated to be due to the excess magic still in his system. He was now monitored closely to ensure his health.</p>
<p>Sighing the scientist took of his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. Except the last one none of these thing would be an issue for Loki. The main reason Bruce bothered to read the reports. For one thing, the Trickster could turn himself into a woman. It was less his magic and more his species, race? he wasn't sure, that allowed for his pregnancy. </p>
<p>"Mmm, I remember this one", an unfamiliar voice said suddenly. Jumping the short man saw it was the healer. With his flaming red hair and dotted complexion he was very different from the other Aesir. "A troublesome one. Yet, I envy him."</p>
<p>"Why...?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm infertile", the healer said and shrugged. "It is not unusual among Vanir Seidrmenn but unfortunate nonetheless. I can neither father a child nor carry one myself."</p>
<p>"You are not Asgardian? I'm sorry, I didn't really listen when Tony introduced you. Bruce Banner."</p>
<p>"Ask of Vanaheim, it is quite alright. I am Vanir, the Aesir's closest cousins. We are similar but not the same."</p>
<p>"I see. Can I ask? Is it common among seidrmenn to desire children?"</p>
<p>"Don't most people? Wielding seidr tend to make you rather fluid as a person because seidr itself is fluid. To use it, you have to understand it. Many of us ends up preferring the same gender, both or those in between. A seidrmann having another man's child is basically outlawed in Vanaheim while in Asgard it was tolerable and now encouraged. In fact, if I were not infertile by nature it is very likely they would have rendered me so a. Especially after showing my interest in men."</p>
<p>"That's... not okay! Why would they outlaw it? Sure, it is a bit weird but that's all."</p>
<p>Ask smiled and shrugged easily. "Rejection of Asgard. If Asgard allowed it, Vanaheim banned it. Even four thousand years after they lost the war. Even queen Frigga was barely tolerated. Several Vanir left to live among the enemy instead. Simply because it was better. More freedom."</p>
<p>"You could always adopt", Tony quipped and joined them. "Asgard has a pretty loose view on what counts as family."</p>
<p>"I know, that's one reason I came here. Honestly, I kind of hope to find a couple that wouldn't mind another in their midst."</p>
<p>"Wait! You are poly?"</p>
<p>"I am what?"</p>
<p>"Polyamourous. You are in love with more people at the same time and want to be in a relationship with all of them."</p>
<p>"Hmm... I don't feel attraction to women, though. But I don't mind sharing a man with a woman. He can love both of us, we love him but are only friends. Yes, I like that idea."</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head and picked up the reports again only to pause. He looked up at his friend.</p>
<p>"Tony? Have you ever thought of selling condoms here? In New Asgard?"</p>
<p>"I chucked some at Loki but otherwise? Not really. Didn't seem like there was a market."</p>
<p>"That might have been true once but I think it has changed", the scientist handed his friend another report about a seidrmann becoming pregnant again shortly after giving birth. Whistling the engineer picked up his phone and dialled a number.</p><hr/>
<p>They were nearing the anniversary of Asgard's destruction. Some wanted them to hold a feast in memory of those who had been lost. Others wanted a feast to celebrate that they survived. Either way they wanted a feast. Shaking his head Thor was trying to conduct stately business without snapping someone's head off. Especially dignitaries from Vanaheim and Alfheim. He didn't miss the glances they shot at Loki who were sitting in a rocking chair to the side. Sewing. Something he only did when the dignitaries were present. Beside him he had a bowl of snow berries fresh from Jotunheim. His brother had wished him well and given some ice that would help during the delivery. Or for the baby to suck on. Very nutritious apparently. </p>
<p>Neither of the other two realms was nearly as accepting of same-sex relationships. That the new All-Father was now married to another man rankled them. In their opinion the Trickster should have stayed in his female form constantly. Even if it went against his nature. The only reason they didn't voice this out loud was that they owed Loki a debt. He had been the one to restore their independence. </p>
<p>"We could offer you something in exchange, of course", said the Vanir emissary. They were trying to negotiate on something he didn't quite remember. Healing stones? It was something unique to the Aesir, he knew that much.</p>
<p>"And what would that be?"</p>
<p>"We were thinking we could arrange for a noble woman to join your court." Thor scratched his beard. He had no idea what they meant. Many had realised that they had a better chance of getting what they wanted by speaking bluntly but some were still insisting on being obtuse.</p>
<p>"Asgard's kings have never taken concubines", Loki said and got to his feet. Waddling over he looked down on the dignitaries with disdain. He was good at that. "It is seen as unseemly and cruel towards the women."</p>
<p>"It would not be considered to be unfaithful", the Vanir said. "A concubine is also married to the king in a way."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works. Not here", the Trickster shook his head. "The late queen would weep if she saw what Vanaheim has done with its freedom. Don't you agree Ared?" The last part was directed at the Alfheim emissary who looked bewildered at being addressed. </p>
<p>"Well..." he wobbled. "A man can only have one wife... er... spouse... although you view fidelity differently one shouldn't break ones vows..."</p>
<p>"Indeed", narrowing his eyes Loki sent daggers with his eyes at the Vanir emissary. "If you want our healing stones" - so it was that - "you will have to pay. With apples of Idun. One barrel apples for each stone."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"We are fewer seidr users than we used to. It takes longer to make a single stone and we need those we make. If you want one, pay, Yngve."</p>
<p>Deflating the Vanir, Yngve, knew he was defeated. In truth, he got a better deal than he would have. Thor was a bit offended that they believed he would take another to his bed. In exchange for a thing! He stood and opened his mouth to speak when Loki suddenly staggered.</p>
<p>Hurrying forward he caught he Trickster as a change took place. Leaving his spouse in their female form. No sooner had she changed than liquid burst out of her, staining the stones.</p>
<p>"Loki? Are you well?"</p>
<p>"I think..." she began.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I think you better take me to the healers..."</p>
<p>"What is happening?"</p>
<p>"I'm going into labour."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last night Sivi sent an empty paper bag down my very short flight of (three) stairs. In response Eddie placed is paw and leg across her, almost as if he was telling her "chill, little sis. That's enough". I laughed quite a lot at that 🤣. She had not even been bothering him and he still did that.

</p><p>I'm rather proud of Eddie. He is handling Sivi pretty well. Playing with her and putting up with her. I've even seen him letting her play with his tail. It is almost as if he has accepted the role of big brother/parent. Almost. But he is making good progress in becoming more comfortable around me. And Sivi is becoming bigger and bigger. She is a blend but I suspect she has either Norwegian forest cat or Main Coon in her, based on her long fur and tuffed ears.

</p><p>I might treat you to photos of them one day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My king, you should remain outside", lady Runa said to someone Loki could only assume was Thor. </p>
<p>"No, let him stay", she panted, closing his eyes as another contraction wracked her body.</p>
<p>"It is highly unusual", Eir protested. "And it might be upsetting."</p>
<p>"Please, I need him here..."</p>
<p>"...very well. Runa, let him in." </p>
<p>Instantly the Thunderer was at her side, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. His face was frightened but determined. She was glad of his hand when the next contraction hit, pain coursing through her body. Her brothers had warned her that the first birth was often an unpleasant experience. All of her body was making adjustments. The second and forward was always easier. That didn't make it any easier to handle. Despite her harsh grip her husband didn't even blink, holding her hand as if it was something fragile. No matter the blood that both of them had spilled over their life.</p>
<p>"I don't think it will be long now", Eir said gently and gave Thor a towel. He eyed it. "You might as well be useful. Dry the sweat from Loki's face." Nodding he wiped the goddess gently.</p>
<p>"Soon my love, soon", he murmured. For once she didn't feel the urge to roll her eyes at the endearment. "You are so amazing. Always have been."</p>
<p>"Not really the time", she chuckled in spite of her body aching. "But I appreciate the sentiment."</p>
<p>"It is not sentiment", Thor leaned closer and kissed her lips. "I love you. I always have but this is more than that. I want you in my life. You returning despite everything, you not giving up on us. That means everything to me. And now our child will be born. Thank you."</p>
<p>Something burst inside Loki at that moment but the master of chaos and mischief had no time to examine what it was. Because at that very moment she could feel the baby starting to leave her body. If things had been hurting before, it was nothing compared to now. She did the only logical thing. She screamed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He looked down at the little face cradled in the crook of his arm. The baby fit perfectly on his arm. On the bed Loki was sleeping from exhaustion. Currently back in his male form. Their child was big for a newborn and it had taken a lot for the Trickster to deliver safely. Thor silently thanked the Norns for their mercy and kindness. A tiny sneeze brought his attention back to the wonder he held.</p>
<p>A daughter. They had a daughter. Her eyes were a beautiful green and even though she was bald he had no doubt she would sport wonderful black locks one day. It surprised him a bit that she didn't resemble the Jotun more but he boiled it down to Loki's shapeshifting. His pale skin was not really a glamour after all. He wondered if Odin and Frigga would have been proud of them. Of their daughter. After they stopped having a fit over the two of them having a child together. Their mother, most certainly. Their father? Maybe. The old king had been stubborn and hard to please sometimes.</p>
<p>"Thor..." came a soft voice. They had been moved back to their own chambers to have more peace and quiet. He looked up to see that Loki was awake. "Where's the baby?"</p>
<p>"She's right here", he assured his spouse, smiling as the small girl searched for her mother. Gently he handed over the baby to the Trickster. He had held her very shortly after the birth before collapsing of exhaustion. An expression of awe played over the usually stern features, softening them.</p>
<p>"She is perfect", Loki mumbled. "So beautiful. We made her."</p>
<p>"That we did." They both chuckled as she made a small sound. "She might be hungry, we wasn't sure how you wanted to feed her."</p>
<p>"Like this", once more turning to his female form the goddess of mischief opened her robe and placed a nipple in the baby's mouth. The girl began suckling immediately. "A few more days and I won't need to do a complete shift. And she will need a name."</p>
<p>"Do you have any ideas?"</p>
<p>"I have always liked the name Àsta..."</p>
<p>"Àsta... it is a good name. Àsta Lokadotter." Loki's head snapped up from her reverie of their daughter. Her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "You are my equal in every way. Why shouldn't our child carry your name?"</p>
<p>"Thor..." the goddess then shook her head. "What if we started a new tradition. Similar to that of the mortals?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Instead of our children having only the name of one of us, what if we gave them the same?"</p>
<p>"Ah, like Stark, Rogers and Banner? A last name. Did you have any in mind?"</p>
<p>"I do, what do you think of 'Friggas'?"</p>
<p>Thor's mind was blank for a moment. Then he tried it out in his mind. Friggas. Àsta Friggas. A bit unusual perhaps but the meaning didn't escape him. Because it would be their name as well. The woman who had tied them more together than anyone else had been able to do.</p>
<p>"I like it. Loki Friggas."</p>
<p>"I'm glad, Thor Friggas", she shifted Àsta to her other breast. "She eats like you... I... have something to tell you..."</p>
<p>"You can tell me anything. You know that."</p>
<p>"I do. Thor... I... I love you."</p>
<p>Out of all things he had expected to hear, that was not one of them. He understood more than well what his spouse meant. The importance of what he had just been told. How monumental it was.</p>
<p>"And now you are crying. Really Thor?" the light hearted chatisment made the Thunderer chuckle wetly as he joined his little family on the bed and pulled them into his arms. Unabashed by the tears flowing down his cheeks he kissed Loki and just relished in the miracles he had received. His beautiful daughter and his amazing, gorgeous and oh so clever Loki.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Celebrations were everywhere in response to the happy new that a little princess had bern born. The humans felt quite overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the whole thing. Jumping out of the way Tony covered his ears as a bunch of drunkards sang loudly. A hand on his shoulder guided him to the rest of the Avengers. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Steve asked when they could talk without shouting.</p>
<p>"I don't think I will ever get used to how loud the Asgardians can be", the engineer muttered. Leaning against the super soldier he pulled Peter into a half a hug. Their kid. A big one, sure, but their nonetheless. He knew the teen missed his friends but he was flourishing among the Aesir and the Avengers. More confident and self-assured. Tony hadn't said anything yet but he was quietly looking over the possibility of adopting another kid. Unfortunately many countries refused adoption to same-sex couples. Even if they were Iron Man and the former Captain America. Steve was calling himself Nomad right now but whatever. The soldier smiled and hugged both of them. He loved being a father and it was adorable.</p>
<p>"Tony." The voice brought all his musings to a halt. Because standing there like she just got of the plane were Virginia "Pepper" Potts.</p>
<p>"Peps... um... hi. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk to you. And not over the phone. I have been thinking. I'm not getting any younger and neither is you." He sort of was getting younger if Ask was to believed but she didn't need to know that. "So, I thought, what if you and I have baby together?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me but <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"I'm not suggesting we get back together. We can use IVF and of course Steve would also be a guardian. But it would allow me to have a baby. And you would have a child as well."</p>
<p>"I have a kid. Besides, you live in the US. We can't go there."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes. Peter was it. Nice to meet you. I'm moving SI headquarters to Sweden and are moving as well. So that won't be an issue."</p>
<p>He would have said no because the whole thing felt crazy. Except that Steve <em>and</em> Peter was looking at him hopefully. The same expression of a kicked puppy. How could he say no to that? Sighing he faced Pepper.</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Loki's delivery safely out of the way the planning for Steve and Tony's wedding began in earnest. Their Asgardian friends insisted they should have a proper wedding feast. A priest from the Norwegian protestant church was willing to hold the ceremony itself but the reception from the Catholic church had been ice cold. Going so far as to call their relationship the work of demons. It made Steve really sad. He knew that not every Catholic thought that way but it didn't help. One reason for the rejection was that he lived with people who called themselves gods. Making them heathens and him in association. Interestingly Loki and Thor had not contested the idea of an all powerful deity that could stand above all others. Instead they said it was an interesting idea and that they were interested in finding out.</p>
<p>For what reason he had no idea but still. They themselves didn't view their godhood as being flawless.</p>
<p>One huge thing was bringing Bucky from Wakanda. It had taken some negotiating but finally his friend was given permission to join the small nation. On the condition that his arrival was kept a secret and didn't cause any problems. In the end T'Challa offered the use of a Wakandan stealth craft. Landing in a field an hour away from any town or village, a mere shimmer in the air. Once the plane had touched ground and opened its doors the former Winter Soldier stepped out into the chill pre-summer of Norway's countryside.</p>
<p>"Steve", the man greeted. He had been gifted a new arm but was dressed in a simple sleeveless robe and had sandals on his feet. Shivering slightly from the chilly wind.</p>
<p>"Bucky. It is good to see you. Sorry it has been so long."</p>
<p>"Nah, it is all good. Wouldn't want anyone to come after you. Please tell me we are close because I'm freezing. What is this? Winter? Autumn?"</p>
<p>"I'm told it is late spring or the beginning of summer."</p>
<p>"That's why I told you to pack a jacket", came a young, female voice from inside the plane. Steve's jaw dropped. Because standing in a stylish jacket with faded jeans and pink sunglasses were Shuri, T'Challa's sister. "Hello!" She waved to the blond and he waved back. Dimly noting that she wore converse, just like Peter.</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah... the princess insisted in coming and that she will be staying. I'm technically meant to be her bodyguard", Bucky scratched his neck, muttering. "Not that she needs it..."</p>
<p>"Of course! Real life aliens, how can I miss out on my best chance of meeting them. I also look forward to meeting mr. Stark."</p>
<p>"I have no doubt he would love to meet you too", Steve looked over his shoulder. "I only expected Bucky so there are only one extra horse..."</p>
<p>"Horse?" his friend, his brother, said in confusion. </p>
<p>"Yeah, the Asgardians have banned combustion engines on their land and is still working on replicating the technology they lost. So, horses it is." He lead them to the two beasts. The horses were massive things, Loki himself had acquired them, stating that they were of Asgardian stock. Despite having come from some other realm. This meant that they were strong, big and could run for far longer than any earthly animal.</p>
<p>"They are huge", Buck said. "Do you think two people could ride on one of them?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure they can. These two are from the royal stable. Would you like to ride with me or Bucky, your highness?"</p>
<p>"Just call me Shuri, Rogers", the girl said. "I will assume you have been on a horse before, so if you don't mind, I rather ride with you."</p>
<p>Like that they rode cross country for a good hour, at a speed not that far from a car, until the Aesir Castle was coming into view. It wasn't a huge building but it still towered over the rest. The settlement had grown over the last year and more land had been granted to the small nation. Both Sweden and Norway benefited from the trade. By granting farmland and forest it took away pressure from the Scandinavian governments.</p>
<p>"Welcome to New Asgard", Steve said and then pointed. "That's the New Avengers compound." The building stood out with its modern design compared to the Asgardian houses but that was kind of the point. In the streets people recognized him and greeted him. Some curious children ran alongside them for a moment or two before melting away.</p>
<p>"I would have thought they would be more confused with seeing a black woman", Shuri commented.</p>
<p>"Asgardians comes in all colours. Both Heimdall and Valkyrie have dark skin."</p>
<p>"That explains it."</p>
<p>At the steps to the castle Thor and Loki were waiting with their daughter. A few step behind them stood the watcher silently. He had likely informed them of the groups approach. Bucky looked miserable. Even after borrowing Steve's jacket he was still dressed in far too little for the Nordic country. </p>
<p>"Captain", the Thunderer greeted. "I assume this is your sworn brother."</p>
<p>"Yeah, James Barnes."</p>
<p>"Hi", his friend nodded his head.</p>
<p>"And this is Shuri, princess of Wakanda."</p>
<p>"It is an honour to meet you, King Thor. My brother, T'Challa of Wakanda sends his regards", Shuri made the traditional Wakandan salute. "It is also an honour to meet you, prince Loki."</p>
<p>"It is 'king' actually", the Trickster said. "We are ruling together. Welcome to New Asgard, princess. Àsta would greet you as well but she tends to mostly gurgle."</p>
<p>The teen girl squealed when she saw the baby. Abandoning all pretence of decorum she hurried up to get a close look at tiny girl. At two weeks old she was still bald and was wearing a knitted cap and was wrapped in a blanket. Loki allowed the foreign princess to fawn over his daughter with a smug expression. He then noticed that Bucky was shivering.</p>
<p>"I doubt that humans are supposed to be blue. Let's get inside. Some warm mead should warm you right up."</p>
<p>"Not fo... for the prin... princess", Buck said through clattering teeth. "She is only seven... seventeen."</p>
<p>"Some tea, then. Come along, Àsta needs to eat as well. Oh, and Stark is waiting inside. No fighting."</p>
<p>"It won't come to that", Steve promised.</p><hr/>
<p>After Wakanda New Asgard was... rustic. It was all stone and wood. Instead of lamps there were burning torches. Men dressed in armour patrolled the halls. Then they passed through a door and suddenly Bucky found himself surrounded by a much more modern setting. Electric lights, sleek design and, as they entered a sitting room, comfortable furniture. A far too familiar man stood from a sofa situated near a fireplace. A teenage boy looked over at them curiously. </p>
<p>Tony Stark gave him a once-over and... snorted. He then walked over to Steve and kissed him soundly on the mouth. It wasn't that surprising, the former soldier knew he was there for their wedding. But the ease the billionaire had around him was baffling.</p>
<p>"Your nose is read."</p>
<p>"It was a bit chilly outside. Peter? This is Shuri. She is the princess of Wakanda."</p>
<p>The teenage boy stood and walked over. He and Shuri made a few comments back and forth. Then they were grinning. And made some rather bizarre comments that made them howl with laughter. Without any urging both disappeared down the hall, still giggling and throwing weird stuff around. Bucky shook his head and headed for the blazing fire. Warmth sank into his bones and he welcomed it.</p>
<p>"So what's with the goat herder get-up", Stark said suddenly, sitting back down. This time holding a steaming cup in his hand. His whole demeanour was relaxed and friendly. </p>
<p>"Er... that's kind of what I do, back in Wakanda..." again the man snorted. The long-haired brunette snorted. "It was good for me..."</p>
<p>"If you say so. But not really suitable for a wedding. Or the weather."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, you don't have much as a refugee... Stark, look I'm..."</p>
<p>"Tony."</p>
<p>"Wha..."</p>
<p>"My name. Call me Tony."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"Just listen, alright?"</p>
<p>"Alright.." Bucky sat down and accepted the mug from Steve. It didn't escape him that his friend sat down beside Stark and placed an arm around his waist. He was happy for them. The punk had a tendency to hide his true emotions but seeing him openly display affection was nice.</p>
<p>"In Siberia...", the billionaire began, "I overreacted. You were not to blame."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"Ah ah. Tony talking. You were not blame for what Hydra made you do. I was wrong about the Accords and I should have realised it sooner. We are good. Okay? We are good. You are here for Steve and our wedding. And I'm glad that you are. So stop blaming yourself."</p>
<p>"You are not angry?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"But... <em>how</em>?"</p>
<p>"Remind me to introduce you to a lamenter. You would be surprised how helpful it can be."</p>
<p>"I thought you thought they were ridiculous", Steve said. Stark shrugged.</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean they can't be useful. On the topic of useful, there is someone named Ask that I would appreciate if you could talk to. Privately."</p>
<p>What the heck was a lamenter? And what kind of name was Ask? For some reason the one named Loki was now a woman and was feeding his, her, whatever, baby openly without a shred of shame. The... god? looked up and smirked.</p>
<p>"Welcome to New Asgard."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Eddie is starting to realise that being petted can be nice. I'm allowed to do it longer and in more than one area. He no longer hisses at me either. If he has had enough he just moves out of the way.

</p><p>On the other hand, I had to trim the fur on Sivi's hunches less certain... stuff gets stuck. She didn't really like that but she is still very attached to me so it doesn't matter how much I bother her. The power of kittenhood is strong... 🙄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man he had been introduced to was a fascinating one. Not the least because one of his arms were made of metal. It was the clear weight on his mind, however, that really drew Ask.</p>
<p>"Look", the mortal who had been introduced as Barnes said. "I really don't like doctors and I had had enough people poking in my brain. But Stark wanted me to talk with you and I owe him."</p>
<p>"I understand. Though you might find me different from your mortal healers. The healing I do is... a bit different."</p>
<p>"Different how?"</p>
<p>"It is a mix of seidr and meditation. With my seidr I can draw the trauma out and through joint meditation we can work through it." Barnes was clearly dubious and Ask didn't blame him. It was difficult to explain how his healing worked for someone without any magic themselves. Still, the man nodded. With a soft word the Vanir cast a spell of light, making the room dark with waves of blue and blue-green light moving. Giving the impression of being under water. Another spell amplified the feeling of being under water. Dampening the senses while making you feel weightless. Within minutes the mortal was completely relaxed. </p>
<p>Placing a gentle hand on the man's forehead Ask started drawing his traumas up from the depth of his mind. And then, he eased the pain, guilt and fear. Helping his patient accept what had happened and then to let go. One by one. There were many of them and there was no way to reach them all in one sitting. It was emotional and tiring even while being freeing. </p>
<p>As he let the ambience fade Barnes blinked and shook himself. A common occurrence. Many of Ask's patients described it as waking up.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Weird... both raw and... fresher, somehow. It is almost like when you have cried your heart out but without the crying part."</p>
<p>"Not unusual I'm told. We could continue another time if you want or this can be it."</p>
<p>"I'd like to keep going."</p>
<p>"Another time then. You don't feel it right now but the mind tend to be a bit... restless... after a session. You might want to find an activity that allows your mind to... rest. Focus on something else then your memories."</p>
<p>"Any suggestions? I'm not good at this whole Zen thing."</p>
<p>"I'm not familiar with Zen but I usually recommend reading if you are so inclined. Otherwise coupling is usually a good activity to give your mind rest."</p>
<p>"Coupling? What's that?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... what do you mortals call it... ah, yes. Sex." The human blushed and shifted. They were a very prude race it seemed.</p>
<p>"The likelihood of me finding someone to have sex with it... small. Non-existent."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind", Barnes gave him a surprised look. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Ah, er... it is seen as inappropriate for doctors to... er couple... with their patient. Here on Earth, that is."</p>
<p>"I see. It is a fairly common practice on Vanaheim among the seidrmenn healers. The offer still stands but it is up to you."</p>
<p>Scratching his beard the mortal looked him over. Calculating. Thinking. "Can you get pregnant? Only, Steve told me that can happen here and I don't want that..."</p>
<p>"No. I'm infertile, much to my dismay. It can't be healed either. Do you want to do this?"</p>
<p>"...I think so. It has been a really long time since I had sex. Not that I have ever been with a guy..."</p>
<p>Ask smiled gently and took his metal hand. Leading Barnes towards his chamber. It didn't escape him that the man jumped in surprise at the ease with which he held the artificial limb. "It is not all that different from a woman. I was told your name is Barnes but I understand humans has more than one name. Do you have a first name?"</p>
<p>"... James."</p><hr/>
<p>Initially he was worried about hurting the strange man but he soon realised that he, despite his fragile appearance, was just as strong or stronger than himself. Taking off his robes Bucky could see that the alien was all lean muscle. His skin were freckled and had that pale quality so common in gingers. There was an elegance to him. From what the soldier could remember it was similar to Loki.</p>
<p>Long, slender hands undid the belt on his trousers. He had borrowed some clothes from the Asgardians and now they were coming off. Gentle fingers caressed his skin. Ask was slightly shorter than him and tiptoed to place a very chaste kiss on his lips. Which was a bit weird considering what they were up to. Hesitating only a moment Bucky combed his fingers through the red hair, with his metal arm. Shuri had done a good job. The limb was equipped with sensors that mimicked those of his right hand. It now allowed him to feel the silky quality of the alien's hair. Mesmerized he did the same with his other hand, the one of flesh and blood. The silkiness was even more prominent.</p>
<p>Slowly the former soldier became aware that Ask had closed his eyes and seemed... blissed. As if he really enjoyed the sensation of his hair being played with. His lips had parted slightly in a quiet sigh. Leaning down slightly Bucky pressed a kiss to those lips. When he didn't meet any resistance he let his tongue dart forward, licking the inside of the other's lips. Again, no resistance. Pressing a bit closer he licked again. This time he got a response. Tongues intermingled until he had no more air and he broke the kiss. Panting slightly. He noticed idly that Ask had nearly golden eyes. Some would probably argue they were just a shade of brown but to him they looked golden.</p>
<p>Bucky pulled the healer into another kiss. Whose hands didn't remain idle. Even fully engage in the kiss he still managed to undress both of them. When their lips parted Ask guided the former soldier to the bed where they lay down.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to do next..."</p>
<p>"What do you want to do?"</p>
<p>"Touch you. Taste your skin."</p>
<p>"Then do that." Bucky hesitated, glancing at his metal limb. "You won't hurt me and if you do, I will tell you." Nodding slowly he bent his head and licked the inviting neck. The taste was salty and slightly sweet. Encouraged he caressed the pale skin while kissing and tasting the healer. Small sounds of pleasure let him know he was doing alright. Reaching the waist he stopped and looked up.</p>
<p>"Can I...?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead", Ask used his elbows to sit up a  it. He was smiling softly. "I will tell you if there is something I rather you didn't."</p>
<p>Was it selflessness or selfishness? Bucky couldn't tell. Still. He went down on the half -swollen member. Nestled as it was in dark red pubes. There was something oddly intense about doing this kind of thing to another man. Alien. Whatever. It got some nice reactions. Feeling the member grow larger and harder got to him. He tried to take the whole thing but his gag reflex was triggered and he started coughing.</p>
<p>"Sorry..." he muttered.</p>
<p>"Don't apologise", Ask said and waved his hand. The unpleasant feeling disappeared. "Give me your hand. Either one."</p>
<p>Bucky presented his left hand and the healer made a gesture. To the surprise of the brunette two digits became wet. Kind of oily. He was instructed to use those fingers to massage the ring of muscle. Doing as he was told he resumed his licking and sucking on the now stiff member. It fascinated him to feel the tight muscle give and relax, allowing his to push his fingers inside. All the while he was given praise and encouragement. </p>
<p>It was a surprisingly wholesome experience. He had had experience with girls before the war, before Hydra. But nothing like this. Ask didn't like the taste of his mouth when Bucky gave him a kiss. It was solved with magic. Magic was amazing. Stark was too stubborn to understand its beauty. Who cared about science? </p>
<p>It was tighter than he was used to and the angle felt a bit odd. He was told to go slow at first, which he did. Bucky found his hands drawn to the silky hair and with that proximity he couldn't resist kissing Ask. It had been so long and the whole thing was so gentle. More praise and encouragement, kind words and warm smiles. Hands down the bwst sex he had ever had.</p>
<p>Afterwards, as he stood in the shower,  he conceded that he had certainly not thought about anything <em>else</em>. Even now, rather than lingering on his trauma - despite being fresh in his mind - his thoughts returned to one question. Could he convince Ask to do this again?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sivi:
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GN0FgFRwz4ZrL0bWetW-qOv-q38aJ8dM/view

</p><p>Eddie:
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GP9onnPb-huIr38Xj3_l-MpJANArWEhn/view?usp=drivesdk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They couldn't escape the whole wedding feast idea but at least it was less ostentatious. Which made sense, Loki and Thor had been two royals. Steve and Tony were not. That didn't mean it was a small party. Because New Asgard didn't know how you made parties small. One concession had been made, they had exchanged their vows <em>before</em> the feast in front of a priest. Not that Tony believed in any of it but it was important to Steve. Thor and Loki had then given their blessings. Which, among Asgardians, meant that they were married. The party was a gift from the two gods. Normally it would have been less for people counting as commoners or lower nobility.</p>
<p>Drinking from his goblet the engineer couldn't help but smile. All of his friends were there, celebrating with him. Even Rhodey and Happy. They congratulated him and were genuinely happy for his sake. His husband, and he loved that word about the blond, was practically glued to his side. Reaching out, hugging him, an arm on his shoulder and plenty of kisses. Steve also had people congratulating him but there was one missing.</p>
<p>Searching the crowd Tony spotted him. Standing to the side dressed in a borrowed suit were sergeant Barnes. The man seemed uncomfortable. He occasionally glanced to the head table but otherwise kept his head down.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back", he told his hubby and patted a strong shoulder. Steve looked ready to protest but let him go once he saw who the engineer was approaching. "Not going to say hi?" Barnes jumped a bit and took a few steps back. "Geez, I'm not going to attack you."</p>
<p>"Sorry...", the former soldier muttered. "I'm still uncomfortable in crowds like this. And I didn't want to draw attention to myself."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Steve would appreciate his best friend congratulating him."</p>
<p>"...I will tell him. Later."</p>
<p>Tony studied the man but decided to let it go. "What did you think about Ask?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it was very helpful", the man brightened. "He has helped me a lot in the last week. Even if his methods are a bit... weird."</p>
<p>"You can say that again. I have had him help me a few times. I have fewer nightmares but he always encourage me to go see Steve afterwards."</p>
<p>"Aahh, maybe he hoped you would find a way to clear your mind? You know, through sex?"</p>
<p>"Wait, he told you to do that?"</p>
<p>"Well, he also said I could read something. The point was to think about something other than my memories. Sex seemed more... more..."</p>
<p>"Fun? Nice? Constructive? Who did you even find to have sex with?"</p>
<p>"..." Barnes glanced at the healer who was sitting a few tables, blushing. Well, wasn't that telling. It wasn't a huge surprise. Tony knew the Asgardians, and the Vanir, had different ideas about what was proper. They also didn't have the same thoughts about what was appropriate and not.</p>
<p>"That's nice. If you are interested in something more with him you should know he he polyamourous."</p>
<p>"He is what now?"</p>
<p>"Polyamourous. It means that while he might be in a committed relationship with you, he wouldn't necessarily be in a committed relationship with <em>only</em> you. Wanting to be with more than one person. Having more than one partner. Or he could have one relationship with you but still want to sleep with other people without being committed to them."</p>
<p>The former leaned against a wall, pursing his lips in thought. He didn't seem disgusted or put off by the idea. Instead he seemed to consider the implications. Then he sighed.</p>
<p>"What does it matter... I have to go back to Wakanda and the goats. I only left for the wedding."</p>
<p>"Does Ask help you with your past?"</p>
<p>"More than anyone ever has."</p>
<p>"No more trigger words?"</p>
<p>"Shuri succeeded in removing them."</p>
<p>"Who does the goats belong to?"</p>
<p>"The village, I only looked after them."</p>
<p>Tony took a deep breath. He had accepted that Barnes had not acted willingly when he killed for Hydra. It had been years of torture and brainwashing. The man in front of him had been through too much. Of course it would have been easier to have the man on the other side of the globe. That didn't mean it was <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>"Then come stay here, in New Asgard. Steve will be happy if you do."</p>
<p>"You want me to stay here? What if something happens?"</p>
<p>"It won't. And even if it does, every single person in this town is stronger than us. You and Steve are close but they have the larger number." Leering the engineer nudged Barnes. "Besides, you could explore your relationship with Ask further. I doubt he would mind, he seems to take things in stride without much concern."</p>
<p>"... I will think about it."</p>
<p>Nodding Tony headed back up to his husband. Who quickly pulled him in for a kiss. Only then did the engineer notice that Pepper stood there as well. She was holding something in her hand. A pregnancy test. A couple of week prior they had talked with the healers, who had done their mumbo jumbo. While they had been told that the egg had been properly fertilized they had no way to confirm it. Until now.</p>
<p>The strawberry blonde woman handed him the stick. "I haven't watched yet either", she said. "I'm kind of hoping this will be a wedding gift."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath he looked down on the stick. Two lines. He already had a kid in Peter and now he had Steve as his husband. Swallowing he stared at the two lines. Now he was going to have a baby.</p><hr/>
<p>Bouncing his fussy baby Loki made his way over to the red-haired spy. Agent Romanoff raised an eyebrow and sipped her wine. They didn't interact a lot.</p>
<p>"Want a glass?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I'm breastfeeding, my lady. I drink juice and milk." Àsta choose that moment to start wailing. Deftly he parted his robe, changed into a woman, and let her child latch on. She could do a partial shift if she wanted but it wasn't that bad to do a full shift. Her baby ate greedily. </p>
<p>"That's adorable", the spy mused. "I'm still hoping to have a kid with Bruce one day. Now that I'm no longer sterile."</p>
<p>"That should be easy to do. I'm sure you know the mechanics."</p>
<p>"I do", she smiled amused. Knowing that Loki was poking at her. Then her smile faded away. "But Bruce is concerned about how Hulk will handle it and that he might be a danger."</p>
<p>"No wonder you turned to the mind healer. Every single one of you is some degree of messed up."</p>
<p>"Takes one to know one. What do you want, Loki?"</p>
<p>"I have a mission for you."</p>
<p>"A mission?"</p>
<p>"To infiltrate the United States and document what's happening over there. Photos, stories, documents. Anything that will both paint the picture and prove the validity of the claims. Unlike a journalist you can protect yourself."</p>
<p>"You want me to do a spy mission. For you."</p>
<p>"For everyone. New Asgard will be in danger as long as the U.S. is hostile towards enhanced beings."</p>
<p>Agent Romanoff thought about it. "Can you provide me with some magic?"</p>
<p>"That shouldn't be impossible."</p>
<p>"Alright. I will leave in a week."</p>
<p>Loki nodded. Satisfied she left and sought out Thor. Her husband was a bit tipsy and that couldn't be allowed to go further. When they were children Odin had participated in feasts similar to this one. Downing his mead. While on the throne he had been acting like he wasn't drunk at all. Once he was in the royal quarters he dropped all pretence. Got loud and sometimes short tempered. Neither of them had liked seeing the man they called father act that way. The Trickster could remember one time when the old man had insisted on hugging her. And had held to tight. Far too tight. She hadn't been able to breathe and had actually fainted. It had frightened her immensely. </p>
<p>She be damned if she let her children's father drink himself into a stupor on her watch. And if he did, he wouldn't get anywhere near them.</p>
<p>"That's quite enough", she said and took the goblet from Thor's hand. He gave her a surprised look. "If you get any drunker you will be sleeping on the couch for a week."</p>
<p>"It is just a celebration, Loki..."</p>
<p>"If you love me, and our daughter, you will stop drinking." Rising slowly the Thunderer gently drew her into a hug. Mindful of the baby.</p>
<p>"I love both of you so much, Loki. If you are that concerned about my drinking, I will stop."</p>
<p>"Thank you", Loki gave a mischievous smile. "Do you think they would miss us if we didn't come back after putting Àsta to bed?"</p>
<p>"If they do, so be it", her husband grinned at her. Turning back into a male the Trickster leaned into the hug.</p>
<p>"I love you too by the way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dealing with Eddie is a bit like doing a jenka. Two steps forward and one step back. He is getting there, slowly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm not in the habit of replying to comments but I read them. All of them. And I love seeing your thoughts and reactions. They are what keep me going. Seeing you appreciate my work means a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making certain Àsta was sleeping safely in a her cot Loki placed the usual array of spells and wards around her. Warding of nightmares, protecting against harm, alerts if she became upset or if someone tried to remove her. The last one in particular was important. Only he and Thor could pick her up. As it should be. Then there were of course her nappy. With so many seidr users it was no wonder that someone came up with the idea to enchant fabric nappies. Woven into the thread were an enchantment that simply removed any mess. From both the fabric and the skin. Vanishing it to the proper disposal. Meaning the fertilisation tanks outside the city. Most of the city's waste was handled that way. It could then be used on their fields. Nasty work but necessary. </p>
<p>Smiling at his daughter he knew it at least meant she wouldn't wake up because she needed a new diaper. With a full belly he likely had at least a few hours before she might wake up again.</p>
<p>Thor was in bed reading some documents, a frown on his face. He probably had trouble understanding what it said. The paper indicated it was from a human nation and they tended to use complicated language. Maybe to confuse. Upon seeing the Trickster he smiled and put away the papers. A warmth spread through Loki. After admitting his feelings for his husband he had become more susceptible to those small gestures of love.</p>
<p>Stripping out of his clothes he climbed up on the bed. Caressing strong legs as he made a motion to drape himself over the Thunderer. Pausing he bent down and licked the impressive member. Enjoying the way it swelled quickly. Another time he might have enjoyed just doing that for a few hours but having a baby meant you needed to take the time you could. From his drawer he summoned a cock-sleeve. Tony insisted they were called condoms but that didn't make any sense. Perhaps cock-glove would have been more accurate but that wasn't what people called. It did its job. That was what mattered. Thankfully Thor kind of liked using the sleeve. He said that the slight pressure at the base of his member was nice and made him last longer.</p>
<p>That he still experienced that pressure wasn't really a good thing though. According to Banner it meant that the sleeve was too small and that despite it clearly being intended for bigger men. What, with a name like "Magnum X-tra Calibre maximum" and all. It was a ridiculous name but what could you do. The problem was that it tended to break. Still, better than nothing. His husband had a big member, there was nothing else to it.</p>
<p>Slowly sitting down, letting the thick lenght enter him Loki moaned. How any human had thought they could possibly take the god of thunder into their body was beyond him. They were gods. It only made sense that they would have the physique to match. He didn't allow himself to linger on the idea that his heritage might have something to do with it. That it might be the reason he was not only able but also preferred a big member entering his body. Of course not. Just because it made sense didn't mean it was the case. (It was.)</p>
<p>"Loki", Thor murmured and caressed his legs. He didn't interfere when his spouse got on top. Instead he let the Trickster do it as he wanted. Which was exactly how things should be. Loki did as he wanted. Of course he did. You just better hope it would be good for you as well. With the exception of his daughter, of course. He could bow to an obvious master in getting their will.</p>
<p>Throwing his head back be rode his husband. Moaning loudly. His hips slamming downward was met with thrusts upwards. Pleasure corsed through him and he came with a shudder, feeling Thor release at the same time. Pulsing. Still high on pleasure he lifted himself off. Took off the used cock-sleeve and put on another, changing to her female form. Her walls contracting in want she sat down again. Moving her hips, grinding. Then her husband tried to stop her.</p>
<p>"Loki... it has broken", Thor said, ignoring her growl. "Love? The sleeve, it broke..."</p>
<p>"I don't care!" she growled, bent down and licked his chest. As a woman it was certainly much easier to reach his skin. The new angle was pretty nice as well.</p>
<p>"But what if you become pregnant?"</p>
<p>"Then I will gestate and give birth! Ngh... ahh, so good."</p>
<p>Clearly giving up on reasoning with her he wrapped his arms around her and made them tumble. Lips meeting in a searing kiss. Again her walls contracted and this time he felt it as well. Groaning he set a rapid pace. Loki locked her legs around his waist and dug her nail into his back. Maybe she should have been more concerned about the risks of getting pregnant but she just couldn't care.</p><hr/>
<p>Natasha had been gone for two weeks when a four people walked up to the New Avengers compound. Only one was familiar. Though Tony couldn't quite place the guy Steve went out to greet him. The other three consisted of one older guy and two women. It was obvious that the younger of the women was related to the elderly couple. For some reason the old geezer was glaring at him.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we are talking to a Stark", he muttered loud enough to be heard. His younger male friend made a face.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that, Hank doesn't like anyone named Stark", he said.</p>
<p>"Uhu. Who are you again?"</p>
<p>"Come on man... I'm Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man. We were sort of hoping we could hunker down here while the old U.S. of A goes down."</p>
<p>"Things are that bad?" Steve asked gravely.</p>
<p>"Worse. Oh, I should introduce you. This is Hope van Dyne aka the Wasp. Over there is her mom who was trapped in the quantum realm for like thirty years. She is the original Wasp. And I'm realising I'm starting to sound like Louis. Anyway, that guy over there is Hank Pym, original Ant-Man."</p>
<p>"Hank Pym?" Now Tony was interested. It was said that the man was just as much of a genius as the engineer himself. He had also been part of SHIELD a long time ago. Meaning he had known Howard Stark. "For the record, I'm nothing like my dad." Steve snorted. "What?"</p>
<p>"I mean... you kind of where, when we first met. I know Howard changed after the war but he used to be quite the playboy and crazy inventor as well. Do you know Bucky complained to me it has been seventy plus years, two Starks and still not a single flying car?"</p>
<p>"...why would he want a flying car?"</p>
<p>"You dad sort of promised one when we went to the Stark Expo."</p>
<p>"He had a flying car, at some point. At least that was what he claimed. He also claimed it was used to close some kind of crazy dimensional rift."</p>
<p>"Hmm... I remember Peggy speaking of something like that. When she told me about some of her adventures." As the super soldier talked Pym's face softened.</p>
<p>"Are you talking about agent Peggy Carter?" The blond nodded. "She was one of the best there was. If there was anyone I missed, it was her. But I don't regret leaving SHIELD. Worst organisation I have ever worked with."</p>
<p>"They was practically Hydra", Steve agreed. "Good riddance."</p>
<p>"We are not joining you merry band! Just so you know."</p>
<p>"What he <em>means</em>", Lang said sharply, "is that we would be grateful for a place to stay. We are sort of wanted by the U.S. government."</p>
<p>"Welcome in the club, buddy. We have a few rooms left. Otherwise you can talk with the kings, they can probably help", Tony said.</p>
<p>"Let's not trouble them", the younger woman said. What was her name? Hope? "I'm sure we will be fine. Stark. Cap."</p>
<p>After they went inside the engineer turned to his husband. "Do you think we should tell them that your name is also Stark now?"</p>
<p>Steve burst out laughing, clutching his chest. He then pulled the brunette into a hug. A warm, loving hug. To Tony's hair he said: "Let's wait and see how long it takes for them to figure it out."</p>
<p>Who knew Spangles could have such a mischievous streak in him? Had to be Loki's fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The thing with the flying car is a reference to the Agent Carter TV-series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do about a grumpy Loki waving a package of condoms in his face. The god was otherwise empty-handed. Which was unusual because he generally preferred to be glued to his daughter. Tony raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I don't need them."</p><p>"They are too small", the god of mischief complained. "They have broken several times and only luck have prevented another pregnancy at this point."</p><p>"Too small?! I think those are the biggest available. Just how big is Thor's junk?" the engineer choked a bit on his coffee when the god used both hands to show the size. Apparently godliness extended to ones genitals. "How the heck does he avoid getting hit in the nuggers..."</p><p>"He is smaller when he isn't aroused", the Trickster shrugged. "We need bigger cock-sleeves."</p><p>"They are called <em>condoms</em> and that is as big as they get? Can't you use a spell or something? I get that it doesn't for the other magicians but you are a bit different, right?"</p><p>"I'm very different", Loki gave a haughty huff. "But so is my husband. Thor is a god of fertility."</p><p>"I thought he was god of thunder", the look Tony got was dirty and not the fun kind of dirty.</p><p>"He is both. His fertility powers cancels my barrier spells."</p><p>"I have no solution for you, Lokes. There isn't any bigger condoms. There is no market. I'd say the only solution is not having sex but that isn't really an option in my opinion. Maybe Plan B?"</p><p>"I wasn't aware there was a Plan A."</p><p>"Haha. Plan B is something women can take to lessen the risk of pregnancy. It temporarily stops ovulation or something. That way the risk of getting pregnant becomes less. Not fool proof but, you know. When a condom breaks, it is an alternative. I doubt birth control pills would work on you."</p><p>"Neither would this Plan B", grumbled the Trickster and sat down. "I'm not a woman Stark. Or human. Jotun don't have a cycle. We can release on or several eggs and then they wait until they are fertilized. One or all of them. Then, after the birth, more eggs are released. They will sit there until fertilized."</p><p>"Sooo... basically, you haven't released any new eggs which is why you have avoided pregnancy."</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>Looking at the package of condoms Tony wondered if other Asgardians was of the same calibre when it came to dick size. If so, maybe it would be worth starting to manufacture some just for this market. Heck, a whole line of sex related stuff. Hmm... and have them being Avengers themed!</p><p>Oooh! He liked that idea. Hulk sized condoms. Lube with Vision. Ha, small condoms with Ant-Man (no he wasn't salty at all, nope) and sex toys with their symbols and colours. Heck yeah!</p><p>"Your smile intrigues me", Loki said. "What have you concocted now?" Still grinning Tony told his friend. Who thought about it and then started grinning as well.</p>
<hr/><p>The warrior thanked him for his help and headed out. It was useful to have his own space for mind healing but Ask felt a bit... stuck. He had always been something of a free spirit. Finding himself bound to one place was not something he enjoyed. A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. James was standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>"Hi", he said.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"</p><p>"That would be nice. Do you have somewhere in mind?"</p><p>"Er..."</p><p>"I might just know the place then." They exited the healers hall together. Ask didn't keep anything in his room beyond some incense. Which he could make more of if needed. They walked through the bustling streets in comfortable silence. The human had a tendency to feel stressed among a lot of people but like this, he was more at ease. Reaching the tavern the two of them headed inside.</p><p>"They serve food from Vanaheim here", the healer explained.</p><p>"Ah... that's where you are from, right."</p><p>"Indeed. The Vanir are not quite as stagnant as the Aesir but they come close. I have never been one for staying the same." He ordered some food for them and they sat down. "You never told where you are from."</p><p>"Originally? New York, Brooklyn. Steve and I grew up together."</p><p>"That's the Captain, yes?"</p><p>"It is. A lot of shit happened and well, I haven't had a home in a long time." Once the food came they ate silently. It was nothing complicated but Ask still felt a rare warmth for him home Realm. James looked up at him. "Stark said you are polyamourous..."</p><p>"I had never heard the term before he explained it to me but once I understood it, it felt right. Being around different people. Loving them for different reasons but loving them all the same. It wasn't accepted on Vanaheim and I was often shunned by those I loved. But it is true that I have a tendency to love more than one at the same time." The healer glanced at the human. "Does this... bother you? Considering our own... involvement."</p><p>James chewed his food thoughtfully and then shook his head slowly. "I thought it would, because when I was a kid it was unheard of. But then... I realised I didn't mind at all. I realized it suited you. Having you tied down to one person, that's not right."</p><p>"Thank you, James."</p><p>"Of course, if we were in a relationship, a proper relationship, I would want to know of those other people and preferably meet them."</p><p>"Do you <em>want</em> to have a proper relationship with me? Instead of just sharing my bed on occasion?"</p><p>"...yes. I do want that. But only if you feel like you won't be tied down."</p><p>Ask reached across the table and took the hand of the metal limb. He knew the gesture meant a lot to his lover. "I heard the princess call you 'White Wolf'."</p><p>"Just my nickname from Wakanda."</p><p>"Maybe you could be my White Wolf then? The men of the Old Norse saw the wolf as the mightiest of beasts. Intelligent and strong. Resilient. Not unlike yourself."</p><p>Blinking away tears James took his hand and kissed it gently. "Yeah. Sounds good."</p>
<hr/><p>Two months after she left Natasha Romanoff returned from the United State. The evidence she brought with her was damaging and more than enough to topple General Ross' reign of terror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a thick pile of papers and photos. Showcasing clearly the abuse of enchanted beings. Or anyone assumed to be such. He had skimmed through it and it was disgusting. It certainly wasn't that he cared about humans a lot. They were short lived after all. But, he now had friends - a feat in and of itself - who were affected by this. There was also the matter of his children. Granted, he only had one child right now but who knew what the future would bring. At least communication with his brothers had eased some of his worries. Apparently Jotun was almost immune to becoming pregnant while they were still breastfeeding. </p><p>Loki placed a hand on the pile. He had spent a week preparing this spell. There was no other feasible way of doing it. For the same reason the door to study were locked. Àsta had been fed just before he went inside. It was time. Muttering the incantation the pile underneath his hand vibrated as its content were copied and sent to newspapers and news channels all across the globe. Copies also went to governments in Europe, some in Asia and Africa, most of South America and to Canada. To several an additional pile was added with translations into the proper language. Together with proper references to the original testimonial. It was draining to do a spell on such a large scale. Even when drawing on the Space Stone. Finally it was done.</p><p>Absolutely exhausted he dragged himself from his study only to realise it was well into the evening. Crap. Ignoring how tired he was he hurried to the royal chambers. As he expected loud wailing were coming from inside. Thor was looking a bit frazzled as he tried to sooth the baby. Holding a small bottle in his hand. That she refused to take. Smiling despite himself the Trickster closed the door behind him. He was too tired for a full shift so a partial shift it was.</p><p>"Give her too me", he said gently and his husband looked almost ready to cry of relief. Loki took the child and sat down in a comfy chair, offering her a nipple. She clamped down so hard he winced.</p><p>"I really tried", Thor said, putting down the bottle. "The first time she took it but... not after that."</p><p>"Explains why you are so ravenous", the god of mischief mused and winced again. There were no way he was going to breastfeed once she got teeth. He would have bite marks and more. Nope. Àsta didn't answer, of course. "Speaking of ravenous. So am I."</p><p>"I go tell the kitchen", the Thunderer chuckled and headed out. By the time he got back Loki had shifted their baby to his other breast and she had slowed down a bit. He saw that his wonderful husband carried a tray of goodies.</p><p>"Thank you", he said. His husband smiled and walked over to them, setting down the tray by the bed. He kissed the corner of Loki's mouth, gazing lovingly on his spouse and daughter.</p><p>"I take it the spell worked?"</p><p>"Now it is up to the humans. I've done what I could."</p><p>"You don't have to pretend to be cold hearted, Loki." The Trickster looked up in surprise. "I know you think you need to act cold and uncaring. And I can see where you are coming from. I really can. But things are different now. People know you have a good heart."</p><p>"What if it is just a trick? My moniker is 'Trickster' for a reason."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you can't be sincere. I know that now. So do our people. And our friends."</p><p>Loki felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He wasn't used to Thor being able to see through him. In an attempt to hide it he lifted Àsta to his shoulder and rubbed her back. She burped loudly. And then threw up all over his back. Standing up he handed his daughter to his grinning husband.</p><p>"I think I will take a bath", he said lightly.</p>
<hr/><p>The world went nuclear. At least, that what it felt like. Bruce watched as news outlet after news outlet shared the results of Natasha's spying trip. Everyone focused on different things so the coverage became more nuanced than usual. Even so, it was still massive. Several countries had started to denounce the Accords that had allowed this to happen. In many places people were organising protests. The U.S. government was being grilled from every direction. Huge boycotts were encouraged.</p><p>It didn't stop at the U.S. border either. People still had access to the internet and those who had been clueless was suddenly very much the opposite. And they were angry. Riots, violent protests and big demonstrations. Interestingly it was other enhanced beings who urged people to remain calm. To stop the vandalism and the violence. They didn't want to be associated with that. Things got even worse when General Ross tried to have those enhanced beings arrested. Not only did it cause even more sanctions from the rest of the world, it caused more protests.</p><p>"Several hundred people stormed congress", he told Natasha who was drying her hair. They had had a nice, quiet little ceremony a while back. Making them husband and wife. Loki had given them the necessary blessing. Unsurprisingly she was not bothered by these news. </p><p>"People are starting to realise how vulnerable their constitution is", she said. "Even those toting about the second amendment are realising it is useless if the government really wants to suppress them. Pointing a gun at the military will only kill you."</p><p>"Do you think Loki foresaw the amount of chaos this would unleash?"</p><p>"I think he knew that there were no easy way to reveal this. By playing all the cards at once, he cornered Ross. He can't talk or force his way through this. There is too much."</p><p>Bruce nodded and tapped his tablet thoughtfully. He liked New Asgard. No one way afraid of him here and life was more peaceful than it had been in years. Still. If his wife wanted to go back the the U.S. he would go with her. He jumped when he felt her callused fingers on his cheek.</p><p>"This is our home now", she said. "And I don't want to be anywhere else."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the bomb of information that had been Natasha's report one would have been forgiven for thinking that was it. Then Tony, in cohorts with Loki, released the Avengers sexy fun time line. Or put simply, toys, lube and condoms themed after the Avengers.</p><p>It was a testament to all the things that their friends basically facepalmed and went on with their lives. Nonetheless, Tony was very pleased with the line. There was nothing extremely remarkable about the lubes beyond being super effective. The condoms contained a size fit for a god and a whole line of barrier protection aimed at the LGBT community. That was the small stuff. What really pleased the engineer were the toys. </p><p>One in particular was right up his alley. It was called the Fist of Thor, made according to Loki's description of how if felt like to receive a handjob from the god of thunder. Also, it was the exact same size as the man's real hand. Fingers of Justice was another beauty. A vibrator with Captain America's uniform glove. The Hulk Smasher was nice. Basically a dildo that was green and glowed. </p><p>He had not made anything based on Natasha. As one of the only two female Avengers she was pretty sexualized already. Loki on the other hand got a whole line of his own. As did Iron Man. That had been fun. Steve had just shaken his head and huffed a laugh. Until he saw the Shield condom. It was covered with pictures of his shield.</p><p>Most surprising were Clint who was over the moon to have any kind of merchandise. Even if it was a bunch of sex toys. He demanded he'd be given a sample of the Quiver. Basically a toolbox for sex in shape of a quiver. He got one.</p><p>"Having fun?" Steve asked him as he doubled over in laughter.</p><p>"Oh, you should see the reviews. People are going wild!" Tony watched his husband pick up the tablet and look over the content. </p><p>"Does Loki know you made "Glowstick of destiny" toy out of his old sceptre?"</p><p>"Uh, <em>he</em> suggested it. And the Denominator Helmet."</p><p>"Iron Man Thrust?"</p><p>"Um... yeah?"</p><p>"What is it actually?"</p><p>"Er... it has a motor that makes it... you know... thrust... of itself..."</p><p>"And there are two versions?"</p><p>"One for the front entrance and one for the back entrance!"</p><p>"Aha... Tony, really? Asgardian Delights? What even are these?"</p><p>"Fleshlights... for the old ding dong..."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Pepper just stopped by with a box containing most of your line-up. Saying we, as in the Avengers, we free to take our pick. It is a good thing Peter is in Wakanda right now, by the way. Bucky didn't quite know what to make of the Winter Soldier dildo though."</p><p>"She did that, huh..."</p><p>"Yep. She also said she was surprised it took you so long. She had expected this to happen years ago."</p><p>"Er... Steve... are you angry with me?"</p><p>"Angry? No, not at all. I just wish I had known you desired some spice in bed. I would have happily thought about something. Good thing we have a collection to try out, right?"</p><p>As the blond soldier left Tony thought that Steve could certainly be a little shit sometime. Rightous and conservative? Ha! More like sarcastic and sassy as heck. And the engineer loved him all the more for it.</p>
<hr/><p>No matter how much you loved your child. Sometimes you needed some time off from being a parent. Unfortunately for the royal couple there were no grandparents who could look after their daughter. But there were plenty of friends who was capable of playing babysitters. Which was why Loki had given the Avengers the collective responsibility of looking after Àsta. There were two who were used to babies and one who had a baby on the way. (He figured Tony could use the practice.) All so that he could have <em>one</em> afternoon with his husband.</p><p>Moaning the Trickster arched his back and Thor licked his member. His technique was fairly basic but, somehow, that was okay. Warm hands caressed his thighs.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>"That good, huh?"</p><p>"Yes! So don't you stop!"</p><p>"Wouldn't you rather have my 'Fist of Thor'?"</p><p>Loki glared at him. "Don't pretend you are not feeling smug, Thor. I know you."</p><p>"Indeed. I knew you enjoyed it but I never knew you enjoyed it that much. Stark even told me there is a light current of electricity. Modelled exactly after myself, he said." A large hand closed around the Trickster's member. Eliciting a moan. "I do indeed feel smug."</p><p>It was getting hard to think as the fist worked the lenght. Whining the dark god tried to hold back his climax but it was no use. He pouted. Which made his husband laugh and kiss him soundly.</p><p>"You are insufferable sometimes", Loki grumbled but let himself be kissed.</p><p>"I have a request of you."</p><p>"Oh? And what could that be?"</p><p>"I'd like to see your Jotun form."</p><p>That was not what he had expected. Eyeing the honest blue eyes, even if one was bionic, he saw nothing but pure love in there. Sighing he let his pale skin fade away. Revealing blue ridged skin and scarlet eyes. Trembling a bit he eyed his husband. A big hand cupped his face.</p><p>"You are beautiful like this", Thor said.</p><p>"You really mean that, don't you?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Loki closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. He then reached out and wrapped his arms around his husband. It was almost like holding a flame against his body. "I would like you to have me like this."</p><p>"Just what I desired as well."</p><p>Their love making was slow, intense. Hot and cold melding together into one. It was only when he stood in the shower several hours later that Loki realised they completely forgot about protection. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As for my cats, Sivi is starting to drive me a bit crazy with her increased tendency to pee and poop outside the box. Something tells me she will need to be neutered as soon as possible... I still love her a lot. Even when she makes me angry and frustrated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We would of course offer full pardon", the U.S. representative said.</p><p>"Not good enough", Tony said coldly. "You pardoning them suggest that you still think they did something wrong. For <em>existing</em>."</p><p>"Then what do you suggest, mr. Stark?" the man demanded.</p><p>"Exonerate everyone who has been imprisoned on the basis of being enhanced. Full amnesty for those who have warrants out for the same reason. The ones who should be given a full pardon are the Avengers who refused to sign the Accords."</p><p>"I take it that you are talking about Captain Rogers?"</p><p>"Steve, Natasha, Wilson, Barton. And Barnes."</p><p>"But Barnes..."</p><p>"<em>All</em> of them. Or you can try take it up with the United Nations, the EU and NATO. None of which is very happy with the U.S. right now."</p><p>"I can't make any promises..."</p><p>"But you can. That's why you are here. As a representative. That's literally your job."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"You have two options buddy. Either you hash this out with me, or I turn you over to my buddy."</p><p>"Your buddy?"</p><p>"Loki."</p><p>The man blanched. Negotiations had been on-going since the assembly began. Prompted the huge scandal that was the United States of America and its handling of the Accords. Loki himself had been involved in most of them. So far, none had managed to get the upper hand against him. He was polite, cordial and didn't let insults affect him. Making him quite the menace as a negotiator. </p><p>"Very well. What are your demands?"</p><p>"Exoneration of those who has been imprisoned and cleaning up their records. Full amnesty to all the Avengers and their allies. Full amnesty to those who have warrants. A public apology and reparations for those affected."</p><p>"Alright. Is that all?"</p><p>"One more thing. Thaddeus Ross will be arrested, prosecuted and it will be according to the law with no exception. He will also be tried at Haag for crimes against humanity."</p><p>"You want to prosecute the Secretary of State? For doing his job?"</p><p>"His job? Arresting innocent people, arranging witch hunts and breaking international law is suddenly his job?"</p><p>The representative looked mulish. Tony made a mental note to have either of the spies look into him. And perhaps ask Scott to help out. Or Loki. Either was good. Seeing the man out the engineer decided to look for his friend. By necessity the assembly was held in Stockholm. One of the few countries who could call themselves neutral since they had never signed the Accords. It was also one of the few countries that offered the Avengers full protection. Loki was protected by his status as a foreign royal. Most countries had been forced to accept his claim to his title. Mostly because they didn't want to upset the god of thunder. </p><p>He found the Trickster in the cafeteria. </p><p>"You okay there, Mischief?" he asked. He was met with a sigh.</p><p>"I miss my daughter", Loki said. "I haven't seen her in two weeks and I can't teleport to visit lest it causes suspicion. To make matters worse, my stomach feels queasy."</p><p>"Are you getting sick?"</p><p>"Of false pleasantries? Most certainly."</p><p>"I mean for real. Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"It is just an upset stomach. Not to worry."</p><p>"...do you usually get an upset stomach?"</p><p>"Well, last time it happened I was pregnant but..."</p><p>"... wanna go get a pregnancy test?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p>
<hr/><p>Loki was in an odd mood once he returned from the assembly. He happily took Àsta in his arms, snuggling her and holding her. But he was also oddly quiet. Thoughtful. It made Thor worried for his well-being. So, one night when he yet again found his spouse out of bed he got up and joined him. Placing an arm around slim shoulders, pulling him closer.</p><p>"Is something the matter? Stark said the negotiations went quite well."</p><p>"I'm just deep in thought. I have been trying to figure out how I should approach this."</p><p>"Approach what?"</p><p>"Thor... I'm pregnant." Normally the thunderer would have whooped of joy. Hugged him and shared these joyous news everywhere. But something held him back. "Do you remember the last time we had sex without protection?"</p><p>"I can't say I take much notice..."</p><p>"Our friends were babysitting. We had a whole afternoon to ourselves. And you asked to see my Jotun form."</p><p>Ah. That explained his odd mood. Gently he pulled Loki closer so that they could wrap their arms around each other. His spouse rested his head against his shoulder. Shaking slightly.</p><p>"They might be half-jotun in appearance."</p><p>"It is probable", the Trickster agreed. "It is not that that I'm against it. I have learned to live with my heritage. Accept it if not yet embracing it. But what about our people? What will they think? What if they hate our child?"</p><p>"Loki", Thor murmured reassuringly. "They won't hate our children no matter what they look like. These are the ones who knew your heritage from the very beginning. They knew all along and always liked you anyway. Knowing your true parentage they were the ones who first suggested we get married."</p><p>The god of mischief slumped and began crying softly. Despite missing his father thr Thunderer were often angry at Odin. For causing so much grief in his youngest son. So much fear of rejection. He had been the one to allow fear and hatred for the frost giants to fester among the warriors. Had given the dark god such weak foundations. True, Thor himself wasn't innocent in this. He had played a big part in weakening those foundations. But he recognised it. Accepted it.</p><p>It was one of the reasons he felt relief that they no longer saw each other as brothers. With so much grief and conflict it was nice to have something of a fresh start. Something new. Something better.</p><p>Once Loki had cried himself out they returned to bed. In a move that was uncharacteristic the god of mischief snuggled up to his husband. Petting the black hair Thor held him close. Because he was curious he decided to reach out with his fertility powers. He had little control over them but unlike his lightning they were not dangerous. With their proximity it was easy to locate the Trickster's womb and the life resting inside.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Loki?"</p><p>"Mmm? What? Just tell me what you saw. I know you reached into me."</p><p>"Loki, you are expecting twins!"</p><p>The god of mischief sat straight up.</p><p>"I'm what?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony returned from the assembly he had tentatively good news. The promise of exoneration and amnesty sounded good. But Steve knew they would have to wait and see. USA didn't have the best record as of late.</p><p>"Oh, and Loki is pregnant", the engineer said casually. Making them all pause.</p><p>"Wait, for real?" Sam demanded.</p><p>"Yep. We got a bunch of pregnancy tests and it confirmed it."</p><p>"Does Thor know?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"I'm assuming he is being told right now."</p><p>"Isn't Àsta like eight months?" Bruce asked. "How far along is he? Do you have any idea?"</p><p>"He dated it back to our grand babysitting gig. So... two months along?"</p><p>Clint whistled. "That's quick. I thought you had those super big condoms made?"</p><p>"I did but Loki admitted both of them forgot. They used them after that but, you know. A little too late."</p><p>Tony shared the rest of his news and then said he was tired. He gave Peter a big hug, the kid had been in Wakanda for quite a while, saying they would speak more later. Then he gave Steve a very pointed look. The soldier gave his son a squeeze and then went to join his husband. No sooner had they reached their own rooms before he was tackled against the wall. Smiling he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him passionately. </p><p>"Man..." the brunette sighed. "I really like the gang but I miss having more of my own space."</p><p>"Maybe we can find a way to fix that? Either if the situation in the State's change or something a bit more private here."</p><p>"Yeah... I'm not so sure about returning to the states this century."</p><p>"Intending to live long enough to see a new one?"</p><p>"I'm sure Loki would want to keep us around. He says we are a good influence on Thor and that he working on extending our lives."</p><p>"How nice of him to ask", Steve's tone was dry and Tony snorted, demanding another kiss.</p><p>"You know Loki. He thinks he has to be sneaky because otherwise people won't listen to him. He wants us to stay because he likes us. Even if he won't say it out loud. Took him giving birth to admit he is in love with Thor. So, yeah. He will try to make us extend our lives without us knowing."</p><p>"That <em>do</em> sounds like him."</p><p>"Right? But enough about Loki. Come on Stevie-o. Fuck me, hard." Raising an eyebrow the soldier smiled amused. He then grabbed his husband and hoisted him over his shoulder. Deliberately smacking him on the ass and then carried him to bed. Tony actually began taking off his clothes mid-carry. What he could reach, anyway. Steve took care of his shoes and pants. Meaning his beloved was quite naked when he hit the bed. Climbing on top of him he bent down and kissed the engineer gently.</p><p>"Let me just take off my clothes..."</p><p>"Hurry it up soldier!" Still amused Steve quickly undressed. Getting an idea he pulled something from under the bed. Hiding it in his hand as he climbed back up. Tony had not been idle, having the retrieved a certain bottle from the dresser. Taking it the blond kissed his way down the tan skin. Coating his fingers and working at the tight muscle. Then he inserted the toy. Making his husband jump.</p><p>"What did you just stick in me?"</p><p>"I believe you called it The Captain", that got an raised eyebrow. "You had so much fun making those toys. It would be a waste not to use them, right."</p><p>"You know, you are kind of devious sometime."</p><p>"I will take it out if you don't like it."</p><p>"I know. Which is why it is okay to leave it. Come on, lover boy. Make love to me"</p><p>Steve smiled. This happiness was something he never wanted to lose.</p>
<hr/><p>Walking through the streets of New Asgard was a relief after several hours working with the other healers. People still struggled sometimes with the aftermath of Ragnarok. So, as a mind healer he was in high demand.</p><p>"Ask? Is that you?" Stopping the healer looked around, trying to locate the speaker. "It is." Finally Ask saw them. He grimaced.</p><p>"Sebon", he said. "What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>"I'm making a delivery to the All-Father."</p><p>"Ah, I heard King Loki managed to negotiate a deal on Idun's apples. I assume that's what you are bringing."</p><p>Sebon was a stocky man. He had once tried to seduce Ask only to be insulted when the healer said no. Considering that his seduction had consisted of him levelling a bunch of demeaning things, feeling insulted was the least of what he deserved. Now he made a face.</p><p>"You call him 'king'."</p><p>"Why, yes. Unless he is currently a woman, which I have no way of knowing, it is proper to use male pronouns and epithets."</p><p>"You <em>do</em> know that Vanaheim think the Trickster should permanently become a woman?"</p><p>"A realm can't think Sebon. I'm sure the court of Vanaheim has its opinions but that doesn't really matter. It is not their choice. Or their decision."</p><p>"... you were always such a freak..."</p><p>"You know, I have always wondered. Why do men like you assume you can get what you want through insults? Do you seriously believe I would sleep with you because you are saying mean things?"</p><p>The other Vanir scowled and started to march up to him. He didn't get far though. It was likely that James had noticed something was wrong but didn't know what. His timing was impeccable though. Smoothly stepping in between the Vanir.</p><p>"Hey, doll. I was looking for you."</p><p>"James", Ask said warmly and gave him a kiss.</p><p>"Are you okay? I heard you have been swamped."</p><p>"The anniversary of Ragnarok is around the corner, people are struggling and need some help."</p><p>"You are really amazing, huh." The human hugged him tightly. Behind him Sebon had a look of disbelief. Just because he could, Ask stuck out his tongue. Making the man frown and walk away. Giggling the healer relaxed in the arms of his lover. "Hey... I know it is not really any of my business but I know you really want to be part of a child's life. And, you know, the whole poly thing. I think I have found a pair you might like."</p><p>"Should I take it that you like them too?"</p><p>"Well... they are good people. They already have three children and have no intention of having anymore. They are also very human, so there is that. But the husband has admitted that he is kind of into guys and... well..."</p><p>"Is this one of the Avengers?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Hmm, I'm guessing this is about the archer then. Barton? Does he knows you are considering this?"</p><p>"Not yet but I thought I should suggest it." Stepping out of the embrace Ask looked into those earnest blue eyes. James was trying so hard to be accepting and open. Even going so far as to try finding someone else the healer might like. Even with his own trauma he was a good person.</p><p>"Why don't we talk to the Bartons before making plans?"</p><p>"Yeah... that's... that's... sure. A good idea. Of course."</p><p>"And James? Thank you." The smile he got was shy but also genuine. He was very lucky indeed.</p>
<hr/><p>"Holy screwdriver! I'm having a baby!"</p><p>"You are welcome to push it out yourself, then! Stop being one and get yourself together. She is coming!"</p><p>"... yes Pepper."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I get excited over such small things when it comes to Eddie. Yesterday while I got ready for bed, I discovered he had jumped up onto my bed. Laid down on the spot I'm usually in. It is so silly but to me it is such a great step forward. He is still very shy and some days he is fairly grumpy. Though, that could be because I noticed he was getting a bit chubby from overeating so he is on a bit of a diet at the moment. Same food but far less of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had not really planned for Tony to be present when Pepper went into delivery. Hoped it would be possible but not planned. Childbirth was... unpredictable. But, as if happened she was visiting New Asgard. Stomach huge she wanted to look into the businesses Stark Industries had started in the micro nation. Despite its size it was become something of metropolis for innovation and clean energy. Which of course meant her water broke.</p><p>"Holy screwdriver! I'm having a baby!"</p><p>"You are welcome to push it out yourself, then! Stop being one and get yourself together. She is coming!"</p><p>"... yes Pepper."</p><p>They were in the healer's hall. By now Tony was familiar with the Aesir. As were all of the Avengers. None of them were bothered about magic being used. Okay, they were not <em>as</em> bothered. It was still a bit creepy to be honest. When it came to childbirth, however, these people were experts. Nothing could throw them off. Unfortunately, the strawberry blonde woman was not familiar with them. She only saw the lack of doctors, feeling rather scared. No matter how they tried to reassure her, it didn't work.</p><p>"Please tell me there is a doctor on standby or someone you can call", she demanded.</p><p>"There is always Bruce", Steve said. "But the healers do this all the time, Pepper. You are in good hands."</p><p>"Bruce Banner is <em>not</em> a doctor. Neither are any of... <em>them</em>."</p><p>"Sorry about this", Tony said to Eir. "She doesn't mean to be... mean..." The head healer merely shrugged.</p><p>"I have helped many first time mothers, Stark. This is hardly the worst insult thrown in my face."</p><p>"Healer is just the Asgardian name for doctor", the blond soldier tried to reassure her. "They have trained for centuries. Millennia."</p><p>"You shut your trap, Steve Rogers", Pepper snapped. Making the man recoil. "Tony left me for <em>you</em>. A man who betrayed him and tried to kill him. You don't get to tell me anything right now. Get out." Looking incredibly hurt Tony watched his husband leave the hall. Shoulders slumping. Baby on the way or not. Somethings were just unacceptable. </p><p>"Don't talk to him like that, Pepper", he said. "You were the one to break things off. Not me. I was willing to make us work." He felt a little bad, because she was sweating and groaning in an unfamiliar place. But not enough to not defend Steve.</p><p>"What about Siberia then?" she hissed. "Barnes?"</p><p>"I married him, Pepper. Do you think I would have done that if I were still angry? I get that you are scared, in pain and are feeling uncertain. But don't take it out on Steve. I'm begging you!"</p><p>Pepper panted and groaned as another contraction went through her body. "Just please get me a real doctor", she whined.</p><p>"Peps, listen to me", he took her hand. "These are the most medically advanced people you will ever meet. They can help you. If you would just let them! They helped Loki, you know. They gave Natasha a new uterus."</p><p>"Lord Stark", Runa said. "Can I have a word?"</p><p>"Of course." They stepped out. Steve had not gone far. He still looked rather hurt but wasn't about to leave. Tony turned to the healer. "What is it?"</p><p>"At this rate the distress of lady Pepper may cause damage to the baby. We would use magic to ease her pain and mind but she won't let us near."</p><p>"Is there anything we can do?"</p><p>"Ask, the mind healer, has assisted with births before and unlike us he doesn't require physical touch to work his magic. He might be able to help."</p><p>"That could work, right?" the soldier asked anxiously. "She knows him and they get along. Is he here?"</p><p>"It is his day off", the healer said. "But we might be able to find him."</p><p>"He is with Barnes, right? Or with Clint. The three of them have been hanging out lately. We can call them. Loki might also be able to help. He is a no-nonsense person, has given birth before and is currently pregnant."</p><p>"Let's try it."</p>
<hr/><p>There were many things that had been unexpected about moving to New Asgard. Discovering that Loki was actually pretty decent had been a big one. Being appreciated as an archer had been amazing. He loved their harvest festival. So much fun. Starting to come to terms with the fact that he was likely bisexual, accepting he was bisexual and then telling Laura. Who, surprisingly - or maybe not, because she is awesome - being totally okay with it. Having a talk about what it meant. Then, Barnes and Ask coming to talk to them both. Knowing that the mind healer was poly was different than learning he was being considered as a partner. But his wife said she was okay with it, meant it. Knowing that it was more about the physical than anything emotional. She didn't want him to deny a part of himself and Ask offered a very no-strings-attached relationship. They could have sex because it was fun and then return to a romantic partner.</p><p>Somehow, it worked. Laura was happy. He was happy. Barnes was happy. Ask was happy. Everyone was happy. Even the kids, who had gotten a weird and doting uncle, was happy.</p><p>They were all hanging out when both the archer's and the former soldier's phone rang. Stark on one end, Cap on the other.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Are Ask with you?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. He is right here. Why?"</p><p>"Pepper is in labour and she is not letting the healers help her. At this rate it could harm both her and the baby. They think Ask can help."</p><p>Vaguely Clint heard Barnes having a similar conversation. "You should have Cap calling Loki instead of Barnes. Both of them are here anyway." The mind healer was talented but he couldn't teleport. "Ask? The healers need you to help with a birth!"</p><p>"I've gathered as much", the man said. "Let's stay put for a little longer. Heimdall said his majesty is on his way." As if summoned the god of mischief popped into existence. Stomach protruding and all. He then made a sweeping motion and all of them were in the healer's hall. Pepper was having hysterics.</p><p>"You need to relax", Eir said urgently. "You are hurting your baby!"</p><p>"No! No! NO!"</p><p>"Ay... ay... ay...", the mind healer said. In an instant the light had turned a calming blue. Sounds of waves filled the room. Clint blinked. Even the light looked like it came from beneath the sea. Moving in tandem with the light. Amazingly, the strawberry blonde woman relaxed. "Hi there, lady Pepper. Remember me?"</p><p>"Ask..."</p><p>"Indeed. Now. I want you to focus on the sound of the waves, yes? Good. Breathe with it. Your body is weightless. Your mind is free. Can you hear that soft thuding? That's your baby's heartbeat. Don't look at the others. Just watch the water move and breathe with the waves."</p><p>Clint actually nodded off to the calming effects and the soothing voice. And he wasn't even the target! Man. Maybe Tony had been right, the guy was a great healer. Would be weird if he slept with his shrink? Barnes did. He couldn't imagine getting so lost in the ambience that you no longer paid any attention to giving birth but that seemed to be the case with Pepper. He wasn't sure. Because he fell asleep and woke to the cry of a newborn baby.</p>
<hr/><p>At least three people in the room were crying over the newborn baby girl. Having decided to take to opportunity to find out if his twins would be half-jotun Loki didn't pay them much attention. All he had heard was that Stark insisted on naming the girl Morgan. Oh, and miss Potts apologised to Rogers for some insult she had flung while in labour. After which she did the same to the healers, thanking them. Barton was talking with Ask, setting up an appointment. Much to the joy of his wife. The Vanir had a lot to do. As always.</p><p>"Loki?" Lady Eir asked.</p><p>"My apologies. I find myself a bit absentminded. Well?"</p><p>"The twins are indeed half-jotun and are growing quite well. Do you want to know their gender?"</p><p>"No, and thank you."</p><p>"Does it bother you? That they are... half?"</p><p>"Should it? No... I have realised I don't care. They will be my children just like Àsta. More importantly, they will be Thor's. This just give me the chance to prepare our people."</p><p>"Good. And you do realise you need to find a reliable method of birth control or you will spend the next few millennia perpetually pregnant?"</p><p>Loki shuddered. "Don't remind me. No one needs <em>that </em>many children." And if Thor ever suggested anything else, he would stab him. Gently of course. He wouldn't want to cause permanent damage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just the epilogue left now. Wow, it has been a while since I wrote something quite this massive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Three years later</strong> </em>
</p><p>The field outside of New Asgard offered plenty of space for the children to run around. Àsta with her two siblings was playing a game if tag with Morgan Stark. Loki sat in the grass, enjoying the sun. Norway never got too hot for him. The twins, Saga and Magnus, was a lighter blue than his own. Their irises a ruby red. Otherwise, they looked just like Thor. Same blonde hair. Same facial structure. They did have the thin lines of the Jotun but they were quite different from Loki's own. Maybe reflecting Midgard rather than Jotunheim.</p><p>Tony and Steve was a bit closer to the four children. Keeping a watchful eye on their daughter. Pepper was still in Morgan's life and visited often but officially, Steve had adopted her as his own. It was simply better for the girl to live with her father who didn't travel around the world constantly. </p><p>In the distance you could see the Barton Farm. The archer had become something of a friend after the twins were born. Now the man had retired completely. Focusing on his family and his farm. The only thing that broke the picture of the typical American family was the fact that Clint was having a sexual relationship with Ask. Who was dating Barnes who approved of his boyfriend sleeping with others. Out of all of their mortal friends only the Bartons had declined the golden apple.</p><p>New Asgard had sort of adopted the Vanir mind healer as its mascot. He had become famous on the mortal realm for his superior skills at healing the mind. Making him quite busy. Either jumping across the world or accept appointments in the healers hall. Depending on what was needed. To his credit, he never prioritized people based on anything else but need. No money or status could sway him. His fame had also given Barnes his freedom back. If people wanted his help, they had to accept his lover as well.</p><p>Things had started to stabilise in the United States. With Ross gone and the new president working to completely overturn the Sokovia Accords it was working. Slowly. Too slowly for any of the Avengers wanting to move back. Loki had asked Steve if he shouldn't be called Captain Asgard now. The blond had smiled and simply said he preferred to be known as Nomad still.</p><p>"Mama!" three voices chorused and he was tackled by all of his children. Smiling at them Loki gave them a kiss each and hugged them best he could. It had been an enormous relief to find a solution to preventing pregnancy. Surprisingly, it had come from Thor. The god of thunder had pondered the issue. Especially after the only other solution was something called vasectomy. It was probably both harmless and useless in their case but the big oaf seemed to believe it meant castration. Regardless, it worked as a nice form of motivation. For the first time ever he had used his powers as a fertility god as more than a trick. Using that power he had paused the production of his seeds. He could reverse it anytime he wanted. </p><p>Bruce had confirmed that the sperm count was zero when Thor did this. He had also confirmed that reversing it went without issue.</p><p>Hugging his children even more Loki could admit that he wasn't opposed to having a lot of children. He just didn't want over a thousand of them. No, his plans was more along the line of having three to four pregnancies every five hundred years. That way he could focus on his younger children while still being available to his older children who would be more independent. New Asgard needed to be populated after all and he could help with that. With a secure supply of Idun's apples it wasn't even an issue if they fell in love with mortals.</p><p>No, he wouldn't mind having many children. After his first birth it was no longer particularly painful either. Giving birth to the twins had been a breeze, really. It had barely hurt at all. Now that they were almost three years old and Àsta was four he was very tempted to have another pregnancy before waiting five centuries. </p><p>"Papa!" Magnus shouted and ran off. Coming uo the hill were indeed the god of thunder. Thor smiled at his son and lifted him into the air. He was shaping up to be a good king and a wonderful father.</p><p>"I thought I would find you all here", he said as he joined them. Nodding to Steve and Tony who was heading back down with Morgan in tow. They had their own house now. Peter had moved away to attend university but visited often. His aunt was now also a resident of New Asgard. Which gave the spiderling more incentive to come visit.</p><p>"And here we are", Loki said, putting down his daughters as he stood to kiss his husband. Magnus giggled at the sight.</p><p>"Have you all had fun?"</p><p>"Yes!" chorused the three of them.</p><p>"Were you kind?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Good, come give Papa a hug", the girls happily obliged. They were a bit spoiled but they were spoiled on love. Not things. And they were not allowed to be mean to others. Walking back together Loki took in the sight of their home.</p><p>Maybe Odin had been right that Asgard was a people, not a place. But here Asgard was more than a people as well. It was a promise. Of the future.</p><p>He spotted Val and Carol training the new generation of Valkyries. Seidr users teaching younglings the basic of magic. Heimdall overseeing the construction of a new Bifrost. Families with all kinds of combinations. Many of which would have been impossible just a few years prior when Asgard was still a realm.</p><p>Thor gave him a surprised look when he took his husband's hand. Braiding their fingers. Then he smiled.</p><p>"Our home is beautiful", he said. "I'm so happy to have you here."</p><p>"It is", Loki agreed. "You know your spell?"</p><p>"Aye?"</p><p>"I think tonight would be a good time to remove it."</p><p>"But if I do..."</p><p>"Oh for Norns sake", it was with fondness he said it. "I never said I don't want anymore children at all. I do. Just not too many at once. One more pregnancy now and then we can have a few more children in a few centuries."</p><p>"You really mean that."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>They didn't say anything else. There was no need to. Their journey had started so long ago and had bern filled with pain. Sorrow and suffering. The envy, the anger. To come out on the other side with love, happiness and hope. That was surely what the mortals would call a happy ending.</p><p>Or perhaps, Loki mused later that night in bed, it was a happy beginning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em>Afterword</em>
</p><p>Comedy is difficult and obviously, I'm not very good at it. On the other hand, there is a reason I used the tag "comedy" instead of "crack". It is my belief and conviction that comedy can be both funny and have truly heartfelt moments it even sad moments. It is a bit like the difference between a movie with Robin William (R.I.P.) and Adam Sandler. In my opinion, some fo the best comedies out there also have moments when you genuinely feel like crying. Because they matter.


</p><p>The creation of Ask was an impulse and as always I'm amazed at how accepted my OCs are. Especially since I tend to avoid OCs myself, due to their tendency to taking over the story. But is allowed me to have a character that was poly, so representation? I guess? But, well, he was a good addition I think. Without taking over or overshadow the main cast
</p><p>I have a serious weakness for the Stony ship. It is not that I always ship them but they are just so dang shippable. Something about their dynamic makes me want to make Steve and Tony a couple. Unless they are paired with someone else, of course.</p><p>It might have seemed like I'm Team Cap in this fic but that's not actually true. I believe all of them made mistakes and didn't think things through. The thing I take issue with are the Accords. Once you start to think about what they actually says, there are problems. And it wasn't the Accords that broke the Avengers in the end either. Accountability is a good thing but it comes after, not before.</p><p>In the same vein I, as a Swedish person, refuse to think that any of the Nordic countries would sign what is clearly a human rights violation. Sweden has aided and acknowledged oppressed people and countries before despite backlash. I have a hard time seeing how we would accept the Accords.</p><p>My next story is one I have anticipated for a while now. It will be named <em>Heroes for hire</em>. Another outside my usual fare but I think it will be great.</p><p>Thank you all for reading and I hope you are taking care of yourselves 💖 Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>